A Web of Love: Rewoven
by GreyKing46
Summary: The Web of Life is being unwoven. The only thing that can save it, is for Peter to expand it. And at the same time Gwen Stacy of Earth 65, the SpiderWoman known as SpiderGwen, is sent to Earth 616 and meet with Peter... Oh boy! Spidey/harem. Spidey X SpiderGwen, Black Widow, Black Cat, Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers), SpiderWoman (Jessica Drew), Rogue and Julia Carpener (Madam Web)
1. The Thread's, Intertwined

Hey everyone, here is a new story! I hope you all like it, it is co-written by a good friend of mine.

This is a Spidey/Harem story, because Spidey is awesome and there aren't enough of these.

Plus I wanted to write a story with SpiderGwen because she is awesome, and this thing quickly came together.

I am also a semi-expert on Spidey and Marvel, so expect to be taught about a LOT of obscure knowledge of said Webbed Wonder here and there.

Spidey's Harem: Gwen/SpiderGwen (from Earth 65), Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Carol Danvers/ Ms Marvel, Jessica Drew/ SpiderWoman, Julia Carpenter/ Madam Webb and Rogue

Now... On with the story!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 1: The Thread's, Intertwined**

* * *

It was a dark, calm night in New York

TWO New Yorks to be precise

The worlds of Earth 616 and 65 where in perfect synch.

Earth 616: the world of Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man

Meanwhile Earth 65 had a single figure swinging around. A woman clad in white and black with a hood, pink accents and pale blue bottoms to her shoes. This was the SpiderWoman of Earth 65, Gwen Stacy.

Normally, these two would not meet.

But the threads that bind where begining to snap.

And starting a new adventure...

* * *

*Earth 65- Gwen's POV*

"Ah New York. My home, hey Goliath." I grinned as I swung around, feeling the breeze around me as I flipped between buldings and sliding between streets. Eventually I flew past a gargoyle and ladend on a skyscraper. Looking over New York City, MY city, I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Unfortunatly, my relaxation was interupted by an alarm from a near by bank "What the...*sigh* a hero's work is never done." I sighed as I jumped into the air, trick-roping down to the street where a bank robbery was raking place "Don't these guys ever learn? Why not invade Canada it's quiet up there, although they may be put off by the snow..." I asked in a jokey tone. It kept my mind off the possability of me dieing, and it also throws them off and distracts them

"It's the Spider-Woman!" One yelled in fear

"Waste her!" Another yelled as they all opened fire on me. I easily jumped, twisting my body, and doging the bullets

"Aw, come on guys. Is that any way to treat a Lady?" I grinned, firing my webbing onto the guns and ripped them away from their grips before smashing them into a wall. I then leapt at them... only to feel the buzzing at the back of my head 'What the...? Spider-Sense?... But... What's causing it?' I wondered, feeling something wrong deep down. Then there is pain in my arm making me flinch and nearly fall to the floor before I caught myself.

I missed a gun, and someone got a lucky shot.

Damn it, I got sloppy!

Spinning around I webbed the bastard up before I took care of everyone else.

"And stay there." I snapped, walking out of the bank... to see the police there with guns out "Well... fuck."

"We have Spider-Woman." A police officer spoke into their handheld radio

"Good, is she subdued?" a voice called back

"She has a bullet wound in her arm. Other than that she's fine." the officer responded

Oh no, this is NOT good! "I DIDN'T kill Peter Parker!" I quickly yelled before I webbed up the wound before leaping into the air and zipped away. Dad belives me and knows about me now, but he can't support me publically so the police need me

I need to move, I can't be arrested!

I NEED to help people!

With the adrenaline rush I was getting for I "fight or flight" senses I chose flight. Using what web fluid I had, I landed on the gargoyle clad clock tower. I observed her wound, sucking air through my teeth I began to bandage up my wound. "It's a hard life Goliath...my dad knows who I am...he trusts me but with everything that's happening...I just wonder what Peter's thinking right now...Is he proud of me?" she talked to the gargoyle. "I guess: You, Bronx, Hudson, Lexington, Broadway and Brooklyn aren't big talkers...ha." I laughed at the one way conversation as it WAS cheering me up... I hope this dosen't make me crazy "But you're great listeners..."

Looking up I saw a bright light shinning in the sky and I felt lighter.

And why can't I feel the ground under my feet anymore?

Looking down it clicked that I was being pulled up like a pin to a magnet

Well... that explains it

"CRAPCRAPCRAP!" I yelled as I was quickly pulled higher and higher. I tried shooting a webline but I was moving so fast I missed and then... just white.

* * *

*? ? ?- Gwen's POV*

Oh... my head.

Slowly my eyes opened as I pulled myself up. What a dream I had last night... wait... why am I on a roof in the middle of New York in my costume?

"I remember...getting shot...bandaging up...urgh...my head..." I tried to remember then groaned as I slowly I stood up and looked around.

New York looks... Different. Newer. More high tech.

What's going on?

"Ow...did anyone get the licence plate on that truck that hit me?" an almost ghostly voice spoke behind me, making my heart flutter

"I... It can't be..." I gasped as I turned around and beheld a red and blue colored suit with spider motif for it's design

"Wait... That voice... No... No... Come on Pete, Spidey-Sense must be on the fritz or something." the figure answered again to himself

"Pete...? Peter Parker?" I asked...my voice was shaking

"How did you... Wait... It... It can't be ... G... Gwen...?" he turned around, his mask may have concealed his face...but I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Almost at the same time we had removed our hoods and spoke in synch "But you're...dead..." we gasped as our answer was the same.

"Wait... what?" We asked together again "Stop talking when I'm talking! Stop that! Stop it!"

Peter suddenly moved forwards and covered my mouth "No, no talking! Well... talking in a sec. You CAN'T be here! You DIED! I... I failed to save you from the Goblin." Peter explained in panic before he pulled his hand away from her mouth "Are you a clone of the Jackel?"

"No, I'm not a clone! And who's The Jackel? What do you mean: YOU couldn't save ME? I couldn't save YOU! I'm not dead Peter...I don't think so anyway..." I answered quickly then gradually slowing down. I shook my head to ask him, his questions next.

"The Jackel... Miles Waren... our collage biology teacher? He became obsessed with you... and has tried to clone you several times, as well as me." Peter explained "Although it gave me two brothers. Kaine and Ben... although Ben has died. What do you mean I died?"

"Peter...I was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, that arachnid gave me this gift. You were being bullied mercilessly, you tried to become like me but...you turned yourself into a monster...The Lizard..." I explained what had happened with him from before. "We fought...you died on my arms..." I clung to my own upper arms and began to cry. "People thought that I killed you...so I-I've been on the run as a vigilante ever since..." I confessed. I stayed there for a few seconds, holding myself only to gasp when he hugged me

"I'm sorry to hear that Gwen." Peter muttered "I was bitten by the Spider. We eventually got together... and the Green Gobline threw you off the bridge. You died as I saved you."

"Wait... what?!" I gasped. II... I can't belive it. I... died?

He did say this earlier but it hadn't registered till now. Can you blame me?

"I know... I... I'm sorry." Peter muttered, which shook me from my shock. I could hear the pain and guilt in his voice... the sort of stuff I have felt over the years

"I... can't blame you." I whispered "I failed you as well."

"... you forgive me?" He whispered in hope

"Yes." I nodded "Do you forgive me?"

"How could I ever blame you?" Peter asked and I somehow knew he was smiling "How could I ever hate you?" I looked up... was Peter always this tall... and felt tears bubble in my eyes under my mask "Can... I see your face?" He asked hopefully

"What?" I gasped in shock. Why did he want to do that?!

"Gwen... I... I'm nearly 27 years old. I failed you when I was 17/18. It has been TEN. YEARS. Since I have seen your face." He said sadly, and I couks just feel the heart break. Wait... TEN YEARS?!

"I... I've been dead for ten years?" I squeaked out in fear. So that's why he was so tall, and why he feels so muscular

"Yes." He nodded

"It... It hasn't even been a whole year for me." I whispered

"Your reality must be behind mine then, seen that a few times with alternate dimentions." He replied

Alternate dimentions?!

"Alternate what-now?" I asked

"It all comes with the teritory?" Peter chuckled, making my heart flutter. He then reached for my mask and I felt my heart skip a beat "May I?" he askes softly

"O... Okay." I stuttered "But... let me do it."

"Okay." He nodded

* * *

*elsewhere- no POV*

And like that two threads began to intertwine on the web of life, damadge being repaired

Two hearts as one.

Two Spider's starting a journey...

* * *

*Earth 616- Peter's POV*

I gulped as Gwen pulled back the white hood of her costume, a very interesting touch, before she reached for mask, the pink specled eyes being a very unique design choice. As she slowly pulled the mask off, revealing pink skin, I couldn't look away. Her plump pink lips where visible, then her cute button nose, then those striking blue eyes before finally her blonde hair was freed

Gwen Stacy's beautiful face was there before me, making my breath catch in my throat. And then I noticed... she was 19.

"Peter...what's wrong? Say something." Gwen asked

I could only muster a few words, my mind was blank I pulsing believe that the woman I lost was here with me, alive and well. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." I whispered holding back my tears. Tears of joy...and tears of sadness.

She blushed, but also smiled, before she reached out and pulled my mask off and I heard her gasp. The last time she must has seen me, I was 19 with glasses with my brown hair brushed down and a small bit of fat on me. Now? Strong cheek bones, mess brow hair and my famous grin

Seeing her with that shocked face made it impossible for meto NOT grin as it reminded me of everytime I surprised her, how she'd hug me while crying a little in joy. I opened my arms just in time

Aaaaaand there it is, the 'thump' of this beautiful blonde slamming herself into my chest as she cried in joy. All I did was wrap amy arms around her

I know this isn't MY Gwen. It's an alternate one. With a sligjtly dofferent personality, her own Peter, her own life.

But honestly? Right now? I don't care

"You're more handsom then before Pete." She chuckled into my chest

"What can I say? I had a growth spurt." I joked, and she giggled. Even her giggle was the same, making meblightheaded at just the souns of the joyful noise

But our moment was broken by the noise of sirens.

Great.

Back to work.

* * *

*no POV*

"Gotta go!" Both Peter and Gwen said at the same time, pulling apart and pulling their masks back on "Wait... WHAT?!"

"You're not comming Gwen!" Peter snapped lightly as she put her hood back on

"What? Oh heeeeeeell no! YOU'RE not comming!" Gwen glared

"Gwen, I have more experiance and I... I can't loose you again." Peter muttered, putting his hands on her shoulders... making her his in light pain, clutching the bullet wound in her arm "You're hurt!" He paniced

"Just a scratch it's nothing." Gwen shrugged off.

"That is NOT a scratch Gwen!" Peter saw the blood seeping through the bandage.

"Peter, I've had worse." Gwen defended herself

"Yea... a snapped neck." Peter said bitterly

"What?" Gwen double-took as Peter was gearing up to web-sling "Peter! What do you mean "a snapped neck"?" Gwen shook in place

"Goblin through you off the bridge...I caught you...but the sudden stop..." Peter choked up and couldn't finish

But Gwen immediately knew the answer 'I died from the whiplash.'

"I... I wasn't...fast enough...I wasn't...strong enough..." Peter broke down but still stood.

"Peter..." she whispered, hooking her thumb under her mask and pulling it up to her nose "I can defend myself now... you are stronger now." As she said this she slowly slid his mask up to his nose "In my world you died because the Lizard formula steroid destroyed it... but you made it to be like me." Slowly she brought her face towards Peter's, unable to help herself "Let's make a deal... I watch your back, you watch mine?" She whispered before she kissed him

Peter felt the warmth from his lost girlfriend and knew...he knew she'd be alright. He pulled back "Deal." he smiled.

The two pulled their masks on and took off running off the roof, giving a mighty leap, before they started webswinging 'She/he's back.' the two of them thought as they swung down to follow the sirens to find that an armored car had been stolen from the New York bank.

"Thing's aren't easy are they?" Gwen smiled under her mask.

"They never are." Peter answered with a laugh

They landed on the roof of the vehical nearly perfectly synchronised before they flipped onto the sides: Peter on the left and Gwen on the right. Together the two crawled to the widows and knocked in them "Pull over!" The two called

"It's Spider-Man!" The driver screamed

"And some new dame!" The other called

"The name's Spider-Woman!" Gwen replied before knocking the thief out. "Told you I can handle myself." she smirked

"Get a room." the driver groaned before being knocked out by Spider-Man.

"Let's stop the truck." Peter called out "Get the brakes I'll get the back."

"The back? Spider-Man?" Gwen questioned as she did what she was told.

Spider-Woman entered through the window to the driver's side and held the brakes down. Spider-Man flipped out and webbed the back of the truck using his strength he managed to help out before it did a destructive roll away.

The Truck came to a stop. Gwen came out of the truck with the thieves bound and gagged "Nice work Spider-Woman." Peter praised his girlfriend.

"No problem lover." Gwen grinned back.

Peter was a bit taken back. His Gwen was never that kinda flirty, she was nornally calmer with sweeter flirting than the more 'common' form of flirting she had just used. It wasn't his Gwen though, he had to remind himself. Not 100%. It was A Gwen that was very similar. "Th... Thanks." He nodded "You know, you might want to come up with a new name."

"Why?" She glared lightly

"You would be the... fifth? No, seventh person to be called Spider-Woman." Peter explained "Plus, there already IS an active Spider-Woman."

Gwen couldn't believe it "SIX other's called Spider-Woman? Seriously? Jeez...well, what would you suggest?"

"Yea. Most of them have lost their powers, with only two being active but ones changed their name to Arachne before becoming Madam Webb." Peter shrugged before he looked her up and down. Light blue/sky blue rubbed soles on black spandex that went up to the middle of her stomach where it changed to white. Dark red areas with light blue webbing comming from the side of her breasts and down the underside of her arms to her elbows. A white hod with the same dark red and light blue webbing pattern on the inside the hood. The white mask with pink spekles forming the border of her eyes "Hmmm... notnsure. Maybe SilkSpider?" He shrugged

"Silk-Spider..." Gwen pondered, since the two of them had escaped to a tall building where they could talk. Gwen turned around "I like it." she hugged him tightly. "Ow..." she whispered as she still had a bad bullet wound

"You REALLY need to get that looked at Gwen." Peter was concerned for her now. The strain of the fight plus the adrenaline wasn't good for an open wound.

"Fine. Know anyone we could see?" She grumbled

"A few. Mr Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Beast, Iron Man." Peter said before he growled "Oh wait, they 'can't fix bullet wounds'." He bitterly grumbled

"Peter?" She asked in worry

"It's nothing." Peter waved off, calming down "Come on, I'm a Doctor, and I have had to fix myself a few times... a LOT of times. Let's head back to my place and I'll sort it out."

They traveled to Peter's home. It was tidy enough for him, but there were some Spider-Suits on the floor with other clothes. "A bachelor pad, never been in one." Gwen joked as she sat near a table

"What about with the other me?" Peter called out as he was getting medical supplies from the kitchen.

"He was still with Aunt May." Gwen replied as she took her mask off and put it on the table, sitting down

"I... see." Peter mutterer bitterly, forgeting this Gwen was still 19 for a sec. He sat down opposite her, putting the first aid kit onto the table and then looking at Gwen "You... need to take off your shirt. So I can get to the wound properly." He said with a small blush

"O... Okay." Gwen nodded, nervously taking the top part of her costume off revaling her black sports bra as she blushed brightly. She instinctivly reached up to brush some hair behind her ear, something she does when she's nervous, but gasped as she felt Peter's fingers tangle with hers and help her brush the hair back

"I... Er... *ahem* I've got some supplies here." Peter spoke clearing his throat trying to remain on task. He started to work, although it was quite difficult since he has never seen Gwen half naked before, it was something he HAD honestly thought of in the past. "I'm...I'm sorry if this hurts."

"I know. I trust you Peter." Gwen smiled as she blushed wincing a little in pain as Peter began to dress the wound.

"How'd this happen?" Peter began to ask trying to take his mind off of Gwen's slim and beautiful figure.

"Stopping a bank robbery. They got a lucky shot in." Gwen spoke as Peter was finishing up.

"I know that feeling." He chuckled softly, kissing the cleaned and bandaged wouns. Holding her bare arm, feeling her soft skin under his fingers again, he said a few words he wanted to say for years "I was going to ask you to marry me." He whispered softly

"You... what?" She gasped

"The night I failed you... the night you died... I had been planning on asking you to marry me." Peter said sincearly "I was working up the courage to marry you. I had changed so much since then... Since becoming Spider-Man..."

"Really?" She gasped in shock 'He... Wants to marry me?'

Then Goblin stole you away from me..." Peter spoke in sadness. "And I couldn't save the woman I loved."

"Peter... I'm right here." She smiled

"I know that." He whispered sadly "But... I lost you before I could truly be yours. I lost you before you could even say yes or no. I lost you... without even knowing if you WANTED to be Mrs Gwen Parker."

"It's okay." Gwen smiled

"I guess." Peter sighed

"And the answer's yes." Gwen grinned

"Wait... what?" Peter gasped

"I said the answer's yes." Gwen smiled

"I... I..." Peter stuttered as Gwen's answer hit him like a tonne of bricks, not because it was distressing it was the exact opposite: elation, joy and euphoria all at once.

"I didn't break your brain did I Spidey?" Gwen teased

Peter more or less jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly "I never thought I'd hear you say those words." He whispered. Peter looked straight at her then kissed her full on the lips with as much love as he had for her and even more. "You have know idea how long I've waited for that answer Gwen...and you said "Yes"..."

"Does this mean we're an official couple?" Gwen stroked down his chest playfully

"Does THIS answer your question?" he asked as he kissed and nibbled down Gwen's neck

Gwen moaned at the feeling... she had never had sex or anything like that before, but she honestly didn't care right now. She has her Peter, she had her love. She would happily give herself to him.

Peter wrapped his arms around her, slowly running over the curves. They where exactly like he remembered, and that made him smile.

The two fell onto his bed, happily enjoying each other

* * *

And there's the first chapter!

We hope you liked it!

This is Grey and Ghost, signing out.


	2. Webbed Hearts

Here's the second chaapter, sorry for taking so long! Currently me and Ghost and writting Chapter 7, I just need to do a lot of editing!

So, let's start the chapter!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 2: Webbed Heart**

* * *

Peter groaned at the banging and slamming in the background as he woke up early in the morning. Pulling himself up, looking around, he saw Gwen in just her underwear playing drums on his table

'She... plays drums?' Peter thought, his Gwen not doing that

"Bah, bah, bah...*drum like sounds*" Gwen was pretending or practicing on keeping her skills as a drummer, not noticing that Peter was sneaking towards her. "AH! Hey there lover." she squeaked as she felt Peter's hands snake around her.

"Hey...I didn't know you played the drums." Peter kissed her neck crook.

"Stop..." She giggled as he was tickling her "Yeah, I am in my Universe as you called it." she explained "Plus I'm in a band."

"Wow, really?" Peter gasped

"Yep. We're called the 'Mary Jane's'." Gwen smiled

"Really?" Peter almost deadpanned

"Yeah...what's wrong Pete?" Gwen smiled then lost it.

"Mary Jane and I use to date after you died. But she broke up with me because when I missed our wedding because of Spider-Man business." Peter explained

Gwen seethed through her teeth "Ouch... Sorry." Gwen apologized

"You didn't know." Peter accepted her apology since she wasn't aware of the history of this universe.

"Wait... You were marrying Mary Jane Watson?" Gwen asked not sounding mean

"It was years later Gwen. I needed to move on." Peter answered

"I understand but... in my world she's a bitch."

"She can be." Peter chuckled lightly, hugging her closer "I'm gonna cook breakfast, want anything?" He asked, nuzzling her neck lightlt

"Hmmm. I need some eggs and bacon after last night." Gwen hummed softly

"Coming right up." Peter smiled as he went off to his kitchen, and Gwen finally started looking around: seeing all the Spider-Man suits

"Wow, this is more suits than my dad has." Gwen said to herself not knowing Peter could hear her but took it again as innocence. "Classic, I'm guessing." she began to sift through the various costumes "Whoa, Web fluid filled belt and wrist-straps. Ooh sleek black suit, what the...a hoodie? Why does he have a hoodie costume?"

Peter shook his head with a grin. "That's the Scarlet Spider suit!" Peter called through, catching her attention

"Ah!" She gasped, jumping back

"It was Ben's." Peter continued sadly

"Your Uncle?" Gwen asked

Peter shook his head "My brother's."

"You don't have a brother." Gwen said in slight annoyance and slight disbelief

"You're right. I HAD two. Kaine ans Ben, both clones. Both... dead." Peter chocked out softly

Gwen face-palmed herself in punishment "Way to go Gwen, first day in an alternate universe and you put your over-sized foot in your mouth."

"Your feet aren't that big." Peter grinned

"Why have you been staring at my feet?" Gwen asked in confusion

"Your costume has solid blue soles, the ONLY part of your costume that is that colour... Its kinda hard NOT to stare." Peter said, putting her food on the table "Here you go." He smiled

"I guess. And thanks." Gwen smiled, kissing his cheek before sitting down

"You're welcome." Peter smiled as he looked at a calendar. All over the calender where spider pictures, in some places are hexagons, in others where 'A's and in others where 'sA's "Hmm." He muttered, looking over the calender "Well... Looks like I'm an Avenger today."

"An Avenger?" Gwen asked before she put a slice of bacon into her mouth

"Yea. I'm part of several different Hero teams, and the Avengers are the the biggest hero team in the world." Peter explained "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends once you're ready?"

Gwen politely burped and answered "Sure. Let's meet them." She smiled.

The two quickly got dressed, although not without sneaking peeks of course, before they jumped from the window and started swinging. Unable to help himself, Peter preformed multiple highly difficult web-swining stunts that took years to master just to show off for Gwen until they landed on the helipad of Avenger's Tower

Gwen laughed as she positioned herself back up "Show off."

"Hey, I know who I'm showing off for." Peter bowed with a smiled under his mask.

"Well this is a surprise: Spider-Man with a companion..." a cold and stern sounding voice called out to the Webbed Wonder.

"Hey Widow." Peter waved to his avenger friend

"Hi..." Gwen couldn't believe that this beautiful and impressive figure was standing before her.

"A very cute costume, a fan girl?" Natasha raised a cynical eyebrow at Gwen

"I'm not a fan girl! I'm the Silk-Spider." Gwen used her new moniker.

"Really? With a costume like that I was thinking you'd go for: Spider-Girl or Spider-Woman Mark Seven." Natasha gave her distant opinion on her. "Glad to see SOME originality has been put into the name and costume though."

"Widow..." Peter groaned giving his Avenger team-mate a glare through his lenses.

"Come on, Tony's brought up another mission, you wouldn't want to be late." Natasha spoke as she walked off

"... she and I sorta dated for a while." Peter chuckled

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" Natasha yelled through

"Sorry!" Peter squeaked before he grabbed Gwen's hand "Come on, let me introduce you to the others!"

"Anyone ELSE you want me to know about Peter?" Gwen asked as she and Peter were going into Avenger's Tower.

"I..." Peter began to talk but was interrupted by a large god-like figure...more to the point he was a god...in a certain sense

"Spider-Man, glad to see you here. Courting a frail young lady in the tower? Very bold, but very foolish." Thor smiled

"Heeeeyyy Thor...listen this is..." Peter was taken back meeting two Avengers in one go.

"I'm Silk-Spider." Gwen answered straight at him to prove she wasn't afraid. "And I'm not frail."

"She has a fire Spider-Man. Perhaps she'll keep you in check." Thor praised Gwen then left.

"Who was...?" Gwen asked

"Thor. God of Thunder. Asgardian...I'll explain later." Peter answered plainly.

"Looks who's here on time." A gruff voice grumbled from behind them

"AAAHHH!" they both screamed, spinning around

"Oh Logan, hey man!" Peter chuckled nervously

"Who's this?" The Canadian mutant growled, pointing at Gwen "And why's she in the Tower?"

"Logan I brought her here because I trust her and... she's the one failed to save." Peter explained

"Really?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow

"In a way." Peter chuckled nervously

"Er... hi." Gwen waved nervously

Logan raised an eyebrow before he sniffed the air and grinned "Couldn't even wait a day before claiming here Pete?"

"Seriously Logan?!" Peter groaned

"I'm messing with you Webs." Logan grunted

"Whatever." Peter muttered, Gwen chuckling

"I'm SilkSpider." Gwen smiled

"Another Spider?" A female voice asked, two women walking in. One was wearing a red outfit with yellow gloves and boots along with a yellow triangle on her chest and yellow diamond/hourglass on her stomach. And the second was a woman wearing a black leotard, black heeled thigh-high boots and black elbow length gloves with a yellow thunderbolt on her chest and a red sash tied around her waist

"Hey Jess, Carol." Peter waved before turning to Gwen "Silk, this is SpiderWoman, the FIRST SpiderWoman, and Ms Marvel."

Gwen beheld the two women and saw how strong they looked. "Seriously, how many people are in this tower?!" Gwen exclaimed

"A few of us." Carol smiled

"You okay there Peter? You look like someone's been constantly jump scaring you." Jessica asked kindly

"It's... aha... nothing. Really." Peter raised his hands. "I guess we better head toe meeting."

"Yeah, I know that you and Tony haven't been on good terms lately but...just try and hear him out... okay?" Carol smiled

"Sure, I'll try." Peter nodded

"Why doesn't Spidey like this Tony?" Gwe asked as they walked towards the meeting room

"He could have saved my Aunt May." Peter growled as he, Gwen, Jess, Carol and Logan entered the meeting room. Natasha was already there, glaring at Peter, as well as Thor, a purple clad archer, a man in red white and blue with a shield and a man in red and gold

"Took you all long enough." The archer scoffed

"Sorry Clint." Petee chuckled before he turned to Gwen "Silk, this is Hawkeye, Captain America and Iron Man." He introduced, pointing at each in turn

"Whoa... hi." Gwen waved timidly

"Peter, this isn't a social meeting. You can't bring rookies into this." The Captain said

"I'm hardly a rookie." Gwen spoke for herself

"You look like a rookie to me. How long have you been in the hero circuit?" Clint asked pulling back his bow string with an arrow attached then released at the roof, ricocheting off the different surfaces to fly at Gwen.

Gwen caught it in her hands since she was quick enough. "Long enough." Gwen answered making Hawkeye grin.

"Kid's got moxie, I'll give you that Webs."

Peter glared at Hawkeye for that, both shooting the arrow and the near flirtatious line

"I don't think she should be here." Natasha scoffed

"Natasha, please." Peter sighed "Guys, this is SilkSpider. Shes from an alternate universe... and I think after last night, we're engaged?" Peter said, asking Gwen the last bit. She nodded, blushing a little, as she took his hand in hers and nodded

"I want a ring though." Gwen half-joked

"Done." Peter grinned

"You're ENGAGED?!" Hawkeye gasped, Ms Marvel and SpiderWoman looking down a bit while Natasha glared a bit

"Congratulations Spider-Man, let your union birth many powerful warriors!" Thor bellowed

"Don't you think you're moving a bit FAST son?" Cap asked in worry for his young friend

"Cap, I'm fine. I... I've known her for years." Peter smiled

"Why haven't we meet her till now?" Ms Marvel asked, SLIGHTLY bitterly

"I've... only just got into town last night." Gwen joked

"Nice going Webs." Logan chuckled

"I don't trust her." Natasha whispered and only Logan and Cap heard her

"So... Tony... what's the mission?" Peter asked

"Besides us figuring out who your fiance is, there have been sightings of new weapons going to an abandoned facility. And these guys delivering the goods work for AIM." Tony explained

"It's all go here isn't it?" Gwen asked jokingly

"Was that a joke? Web's you're a bad influence on this poor girl!" Hawkeye joked.

"Hey!" Peter pouted playfully

"So what do we do bub?" Logan asked

"Spider-Man and Widow will scope the place out. Hawkeye you're with Logan as cover." Tony began to explain.

"What?! Me/her with Spider-Man/Peter?!" Gwen and Natasha shouted

"Yea, so? What's wrong?" Tony asked in confusion

"Yea, spit it out." Logan grinned

"He'll jeopardize the whole operation!" Natasha gave a not completely honest answer, though she might've been right, it wasn't the complete answer

"Hey!" Peter snapped

"How would I jeopardize the mission? I've been part of the Avengers for YEARS! AND I've been on hundreds of stealth missions! You've never had a problem before Natasha!"

"You've got HER on the brain! A ditzy teen who still reeks of a newbie." Natasha explained

"I am NOT a 'ditzy teen'!" Gwen shouted shooting a web at her face

"Nice try newbie." Natasha grabbed the webbing

"Cool cat fight." Cling grinned to Thor

"More like a Valkyrie fight. There are no cats here." Thor spoke in confusion.

"It's an expression buddy." Hawkeye deadpanned

"Girls, calm down!" Peter said, getting between them "Widow, I CAN focus. I'll be fine. And Silk, I'm saying this now: you are NOT coming on this mission! That bullet wound was clearly effecting your swinging, so you're not going!"

"But Pete..." Gwen started

"No." Peter sighed "If you where fine, then sure. But you got handy capped. If I got shot like you where, I wouldn't go either."

"Oookaaaay. With that out of the way... Widow, no more arguing. You and Spider-Man are on this stealth mission. Miss "Silk-Spider" was it? You're going to stay put with Cap and Me. Thor if there's anything you want to add to the table?" Toby ordered

"Nay, she seems a fine warrior. I will remain here until The Hulk comes for a fight." Thor answered a seemingly unusual answer "Besides he still has to answer for WHY he ate the last of the mini burritos from last night." There we go the real answer.

Captain America sighed "Silk you and me will be on a training course. Carol, Jessica you patrol the city, call if you see anything."

"You got it Cap." Jessica answered

"Stay. Away. From her." Peter growled at Tony in warning before walking over to Gwen "I'll be back soon, promise." He whispered, kissing her lovingly

"You better." She lightly hissed as Peter started walking away

"Le's go Natasha!" He yelled back

"Looks like Peter still hates you." Clint pointed out the obvious

"Can you blame him?" Logan added

"Don't you two have to be somewhere now?" Tony spoke in annoyance

"Don't get your bolts in a bunch we're going." Clint rolled off.

"What happened?" Gwen asked as she, Jess, Carol and Cap left the room, leaving Tony alone in the room

"Some time ago, Peter searched for the greatest minds in the world: Tony, Dr Strange, Mr Fantastic, Dr Doom. You name the person he went to them, begging for help to save his aunt. They all couldn't save her, Peter lost his last living relative...since then he and Tony haven't seen eye to eye." Captain America explained

"Oh... shit..." Gwen gasped "Peter..." She felt pain for her lover. She then clenched her fist. This guy hurt her Peter but ALSO caused the death of May Parker, one of the NICEST people she has EVER known?!

Yea... she didn't like him.

* * *

*where Natasha, Peter, Clint and Logan were*

"Hey your girlfriend is quite perky Parker. How'd ya score her?" Clint asked with a bookish grin.

"If you think you can make ANY move on her..." Peter growled

"Relax. Don't worry, I won't make a move." Clint defended himself

Natasha groaned as she stopped before the Quin Jet "Peter can I talk to you for a second?"

"Come on Barton, let's leave them alone for a sec." Logan answered

"What is it Natasha? You're not gonna attack her again are you?" Peter asked

"For starters Parker, she struck first." Natasha defended

Peter rolled his eyes "You know what I mean. Now what did you want?"

"Are you just dating her to get back at me?" Natasha asked

"What?!" Peter questioned

"Is this some immature joke to get back at me?" Natasha asked slamming her hands to the sides of Peter's head on the wall behind him

"Natasha, no it's not! She's...from an alternate universe of an old girlfriend I told you that." Peter explained raising his voice slightly then lowering it. "She's my fiancee now."

"Now THAT'S one I haven't heard before..." Natasha groaned then began to leave "Get a move on Webs."

'What is wrong with her?' Peter thought in confusion, following her

As the four entered the Quin Jet, Logan at the helm with Hawkeye as his co-pilot the flight over there was both long and tense with the feelings between Natasha and Peter.

* * *

*With The Captain and Gwen*

Gwen screamed in shock as Cap flipped her easily

"You're relying on your Spider-Sense too much." Cap said "Peter was the same for a long time, but there's also something on your mind. What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm just...Peter's my fiance and I'm worried that Natasha will take him away." Gwen explained

"If it's all the same to you. Natasha and Peter haven't been together in some time. Now again!" Captain tried to get her head in the game.

"Okay." She nodded, standing back up

"If I can make a suggestion." Jess said, walking in

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Cap asked

"I was just thinking, maybe it would be better if another Spider trained the new girl?" Jess shrugged

"Good plan. I'll go and see what Tony and Thor are up to." Captain agreed and went to check on his teammates.

"Has he always been a strict instructor?" Gwen asked

"He's a good guy, he's just a soldier with a protection complex that's all." Jess explained

"I see." Gwen nodded

"So tell me, how do you know Peter?" Jess asked, pulling her mask away revealing her green eyes and beautiful face as she got into a fighting position

"Er... why'd you take your mask off?" Gwen asked, feeling nervous from the woman's beauty

"There's no secrets between Spiders." Jess replied "Ans you didn't answer my question."

Gwen removed her mask out of respect. "I knew him in my universe...he was, timid, shy...but he was kind."

"YOUR universe? You're an alternate." Jess asked

"Yeah...my name is Gwen...I'm...I was...what's the right terminology?" Gwen gave her answer then asked for the right wording regarding dimensional travel with a small laugh.

"I'm guessing it's: "My alternate was."." Jess smiled

"My alternate was..." Gwen begun, she took a deep breath then exhaled her answer "Gwen Stacy. Peter's deceased girlfriend."

"Oh..." Jess muttered "I remember him telling me about that."

"He told me about Goblin and the bridge..." Gwen spoke solemnly "About his Aunt May, how his brother died...he told me that he wanted to marry her...my other I mean. When I told him that I'll marry him...well we did more than just hug." Gwen explained getting more flirtatious at the end

"You... you two did it already?" Jessica gasped in shock, not thinking Peter was the type

Maybe..." Gwen coyly answered "There's a reason why he's called Spider-MAN..."

"Okay, you've GOTTA tell me now!" Jess grinned

"Only AFTER I kick your ass." Gwen positioned herself to fight

"I'll hold you to that, Gwenny." Jess answered positioning herself for a fight.

* * *

And chapter done!

A nicely sized one.

I hope you all like it, see you next time!


	3. Widdows Sting

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 3: Widdows Sting**

* * *

Tony was looking over his findings on that unusual anomaly which occurred last night, normally he's more relaxed but with Silk-Spider appearing he couldn't be too careful. He took a drink from his unusually healthy drink that helped regulate his arc-reactor. "Stark is all well with you?" Thor asked

"Thor, that "Silk-Spider" Peter brought with him is a wild card. We know nothing about her and she could be dangerous or could BE in danger." Tony answered

"She seems to be an honourable person. If Spider-Man trusts her, then isn't that a good enough?" Thor put faith in Gwen even though he didn't even know her

"... he trusted me." Tony mutteres bitterly. Looking back on everything, he hated what he had done. He hurt people, his friends. And for what? For his pride ans a stupid idea

"Stark, what happened has happened. No-one can bring back the dead without a heavy price." Thor answered

"Still...I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I don't even forgive me." Tony answered

"Tony, that Silk-Spider is something else." Steve began to speak walking through the door "She seems to be like Peter when he first started out: a diamond in the rough."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked in confusion, narrowing his eyes

"Take a look." Steve activated a screen showing the training area where Jess and Gwen fighting and using their spider-abilities.

"She IS impressive." Tony praised her through the window.

"Yes, she is an extreamly powerful warrior." Thor nodded "I can see why Spider-Man is courting her."

"And you can see how much they are in love with the way they talk about each other." Steve nodded

"It's like they have a history together...wait...no it can't be...Gwen Stacy?!" Tony thought then brought up a file on Gwen.

"Who is this "Gwen Stacy"? Why is she important?" Thor asked

"She was Peter's girlfriend before...The Green Goblin killed her..." Tony brought up a file on Gwen and any and all mentions of clones regarding her.

"She seems to be very popular around the psychotic crowd of villains." Thor spoke

"Jackal and Deadpool seem to be enthralled with her." Steve spoke knowing about Deadpool but not Jackal.

"... it's another clone! Peter's gonna be in danger, falling for some trap by this Jackal guy!" Tony panicked

"Tony, think this through...To-TONY!" Steve began to speak as his colleague went off elsewhere.

"Pride and forgiveness make men desperate." Thor explained

"And he's going about it the wrong way!" Steve went off to stop Iron-Man

* * *

*with Jess and Gwen*

"Very good." Jess smiled as Gwen collapsed

"Than... ks." Gwen panted

"Oh, you're still VERY sloppy." Jess sighed "Peter will have to show you his Way of the Spider when he gets back."

"The Way of the Spider?" Gwen asked

"Its a martial arts style Peter !ade, using all his powers and abilities to the max." Jess explained "He created it when he lost his Spider-Sense for a while ans I kicked his ass."

"Wow." Gwen muttered

"I know, and he DOES have his Spider-Sense back which makes the fighting style nearly ten times as dangers to fight against." Jess nodded "If he wanted, he could kick my ass with that."

"I'll have to see that." Gwen joked

"Anyway, what's your take on Natasha? You seem jealous of her." Jess asked

"ME, jealous of HER? No way...nuh-uh..." She denied turning her back on Jess who had the old "Really? Are you going to do the whole deny thing?" Look on her face "Is it that obvious?"

"Looks like it to me. Don't worry, Peter's not the kind to cheat on his girl." Jess smiled

"Yea, I know. But... I can't stop being nervous." Gwen muttered

"I know, your stud of a man in the company of good looking women; any girlfriend, fiancée or wife would feel the same." Jess answered

"Yea... wait... did you just call Peter a stud?" Gwen said suspeciously, narrowing her eyes

"No...no I didn't say "stud" I said...: God, good, lud, bud...yeah I've got nothing." Jess tried to talk her way out of it but she couldn't think of a convincing lie.

"YOU like Peter too?" Gwen accused Jess for having feelings for her love.

"A bit. We've been friends for years, but I've never thought a relationship between us could work so never said anything." Jess shruged "But I SWEAR, I would NEVER try and put a move on him if he was in a relationship!"

Gwen looked at Jess with a "hardened" look. Jess was worried, she'd confessed her attraction to Peter in the past, but to his fiancée nonetheless. "So...I guess you're mad at me?"

"Yes... but for some reason I trust you." Gwen admitted

"Well...that's a good place for neutral ground for a start..." Jess smiled

Gwen nodded and smiled before hearing some alarms go off "The hell is going on?!" As several metallic arms began to hold back Jess and hold Gwen in place. "What?! Let me go! Let me go! This is NOT a tentacle hentai!"

That was when Tont stormed in, in full EXTREMIS armour

"Tony?! What the Hell?! Jess shouted

"Sorry Jess but this is for the better. She's a clone, she's dangerous." Tony explained

"I am NOT you bucket head! Now let me down so I can kick your ass for this and THEN kick your ass on behafe of May Parker!" Gwen yelled in anger

"Like I'm going to do that." Tony spoke in almost deadpan style before having his head attacked by Steve's shield.

"Tony stop this! You don't have all the facts!" Captain America called out

"What are you doing? She's the clone here, if we let her stay here she'll reveal our secrets and bring us to our knees from our enemies!" Tony explained as he fired a pulsar blast from his hands.

"Stark this is madness! Cease this at once, we are friends here!" Thor spoke as he tried to hit his friend.

"NO! I HAVE TO MAKE THIS RIGHT!" Tont screamed, only to be hit by Jessica's venom blast

"Shut up." Jess glared,e Gwen stabding next to her

"Thanks for getting me out of that. I SWEAR one of those was feeling up my ass." Gwen thanked

"Your welcome. You go, find Carol. She'll look after you for a bit while we beat some sence into Tony." Jess lightly ordered

"Hey! I'm not some coward!" Gwen snapped "I'm staying!"

"Gwen, just go." Jessica said seriously "Just run!"

"No!" Gwen yelled

"You are tired and are a lot less skilled than Peter at the moment and Tony not only has his eyes set on you, but he's in obsessed 'nake things right' mode." Jess explained "Just get out of here and meet up with Carol, please."

"... fine." Gwen muttered before she ran

"NO!" Tony yelled as he threw Cap's shield into Thor "We can't let her get away!"

"When Peter finds out about this, he will kick your ass." Jess glared before she moved to help her friends restrain Iron Man

* * *

*with Logan, Clint, Natasha and Peter*

The two Spider-themed heroes, one a spy that just took the name of a spier and the other a Spider Totum gifted his powers when he was 15, where both standing on a cliff overlooking an AIM facility

"We're here. You two ready?" Wolverine asked his two teammates who were quiet the entire time.

"Yeah/sure..." The stealth units spoke quietly as they exited the jet.

"Good, cause we need you two to get your heads in the game." Hawkeye added.

"Shut it Clint." The two said in unison before they took off for the AIM facility

As Spidey webzipped he pressed a button hidden in the Spider on his chest. His suit then shifted from the red and blue classic suit, into what looked like the Black Suit

"Remember Web's DON'T screw this up." Natasha whispered through her radio piece.

"It's not ME I'm worried about... Nancy." Peter answered back using a name Natasha once went by when she lost her memories

"That's just one more reason for me to knock you out Peter." Natasha retaliated

* * *

*Back on the Quin Jet*

"You think those two still have feelings for each other?" Clint asked as they heard everything over the Master Radio

"The way they're going, it's like a VERY bad breakup while still trying to be friends." Logan spoke coming from personal experience

"But I wonder whats brought it on, Natasah's never acted this way ro Perer before." Clint said in confusion "Hes dated other girls and she hasn't batted an eye."

"Who knows." Logan shrugged

* * *

*with Peter and Natasha*

The two where now sneaking through the base, before Peter stoped the red headed spy as they entered a large room "Wait, Spider-Sense." He warned... before the room locked itself and a gas filled the room

"No! *Cough, splutter* Spider to..." Spider-Man tried to warn Hawkeye and Wolverine but the transmission didn't get through.

"Spi...*groan*" Natasha tried to reach out for him but was knocked unconscious by the gas.

"I'm here 'Tasha... *cough cough*... Don't... worry..." Peter said before he to fell unconsious. The two heroes now lay on the floor as the gas was venralated and the room unsealed, AIM scientists walking in

"Take them to the Operating Room. The Procedure can now begin." The Lead Scientist spoke calmly.

"Yes sir." several soldiers lifted the unconscious heroes onto gurneys

"Very good. The less damage the better...for now." a scientist praised the grunts as they learned fro the last time.

The two Herows where pushed through the base, ocassionally briefly slipping into to consiousness before falling under again...

* * *

*with Logan and Hawkeye*

"Webs! Come in Webs!" Logan growled after ovrr an hour of radio silence "Peter! Pick up the damn communicater!" After that once he gave up "Darn it."

"What now?" Hawkeye asked

"We can't go in there, we'll obviously get overwhelmed." Logan statsd

"Well we can't just sit here!" Clint thought of his teammates

"We have to trust them. Natasha's gotten out of worse situations than this." Logan put faith in his comrade.

* * *

*back with Natasha and Peter, unknown time later*

Natasha groaned as she awoke, trying to put a hand to her head... only to find it wouldn't move. Snapping to awarness she realised her hands and feet where restrained to the corners of a table, a table she was laying on. And by the feeling with her back... she was naked on the table. With a simple white towel covering from her breasts to her waist to give her SOME form of modesty

"*Groan* What...oh no...SERIOUSLY?" Natasha groaned as she awoke and realised what she had for 'covering'

"*Groan* What hit me...did someone spike the drinks again?" Peter's voice groaned behind Natasha. Like her he was stripped nude with only a towel protecting his modesty.

"Spider-Man...? Spider!" Natasha called to her teammate.

"Na...Natasha? You okay?" Peter groaned

"Yea, I'm fine... but I'm on a smilar state to you."

"What do you mea... oh great. AIM are PERVERTS! I KNEW IT!" He yelled, before grumbeling "At least they let me keep my mask."

As soon as Peter finished rolling his eyes at AIM and their choice in captive clothing the main scientists entered "So, Natasha Romanov...And Spider-Man...or should we say: Peter Parker?" A scientist grinned "Such an honor for you to grace us with your presence."

"Don't get used to it." Natasha snapped as she assumed that the scientists were checking her naked figure, even with the towel on.

"What do you want?" Spidey glared "And stop staring at her you freak or I'll kick your ass once I get outta here!"

"I don't think you'll be leaving here anytime soon Parker." a sinister yet metallic voice came through the door.

Peter and Natasha turned their heads to the location of the voice and saw a giant sized head with tiny arms and legs in an unusual floating mechanism that covered the entirety of it's form. "MODOK, I should've know..." Natasha looked at him with discontent

"I see that you're still AIM's lackey after all this time. What's the job this time: trying to get onto Who want's to be a millionaire?" Peter quipped

"No...They wouldn't allow me on ANY quiz shows after last time." MODOK retaliated and flashbacked to when he was mind blasting the different contestants so he could go first. "Damn producers...Anyway you're here for our newest experiment." he looked at them with a menacing grin

"What's the experiment? A perverted sex tape scandal or WMD's?" Natasha questioned.

"The first sounds interesting but no." MODOK said "The Super Spider Soldier experiment. An army of warriors with the powers of Spider-Man, and the skills of the Black Widow."

"So what's with all the spare part's you've been supplied with? Weapons and armor for these creations?" Peter asked

"Now, now Spider-Man...I've learned not to reveal EVERYTHING in one go. For now I'll let my friends here do their work and I'll do mine..." MODOK grinned "Good day to the tow of you."

"MODOK, I'm gonna break that floating chair of yours and roll you down a spike covered hill!" Natasha struggled to free herself

"Don't struggle, these bonds are inescapable." The scientist spoke.

"And besides you're moving your towel off." another scientist deadpanned with an anime sweat-drop on his forehead

"Natasha. Calm down." Peter soothed "So... what's the bizz Doc?"

"We're going to extract you DNA: blood, hair, saliva, other...various fluids..." a scientist explained

"Don't tell them everything! They're just resources. This is why we don't let you talk to the experiments." the other scientist groaned

"And what if we don't WANT to?" Peter scoffed playfully

The scientists revealed A LOT of scalpels, syringes and other medical equipment; sterilized, sharp and ready for science "You HAD to tempt fate didn't you?" Natasha groaned "I knew that rookie would jeopardize the mission."

"REALLY?! We're about to be cut up and you're laying blame into her AGAIN?!" Peter shouted

"Should we start NOW or...?" a scientist whispered to his superior

"Let the sort it out first...this may take a while." the superior answered

"Why do you hate her so much!?" Peter yelled in annoyance "You don't even KNOW her!"

"Can't you see? You're blinded by her! She's using you!" Natasha shouted back

"That sounds like something Iron-Man would say!" Peter replied "What's the real reason?"

"This is better than reality TV." the second doctor whispered while holding a bag of popcorn

"Where'd you get that?" the first asked, while Spider-Man and Black Widow were still arguing

"Rec room." the second replied simply

"Okay...pass me some." the first nodded grabbing a handful of popcorn "Hmm toffee flavored."

"You don't know HER, you don't know the SITUATION and you are NOT normally thia antiganistic... unless I use up all the toilet paper. What is UP with Nata...?!" Peter snapped

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!" She yelled, interupting him

"Dude this IS better than reality TV!" the second scientist squeaked

"You're WHAT?!" Peter shouted in disbelief

"I. Love. You." Natasha breathed heavily

"I... er... wow... how'd this happen?"

"Back when I lost my memory...When I was Nancy..." Natasha blushed

"And...it's only resurfaced NOW?" Peter wondered "Wow..."

"Not exactly." Natasha denied "It's been there for years, I've just been trying to ignore it. But this morning, I couldn't take it any more... I was going to tell you how I felt when you arrived at the tower..."

'That explains why she was there when Gwen and I arrived.' Peter thought

"And then... you arrived with... HER." Natasha finished, growling the last word

"Well...crap...Sorry Natasha..." Peter apologized

"... whatever." She muttered bitterly

"Hey guys, wheres our stuff?" Peter called "We are stuck here after all."

"Over there." One said, pointing to a locker next to Peter in the corner

"Thanks." Peter grinned. Suddenly the shackles around his wrists shattered as 12 inch long brown bone-like spikes show out of his wrists

"What the hell?!" The scientists shouted before being webbed by Peter.

"When did you learn to do that?" Natasha asked holding the towel over her naked body

"It's a power up I gained ages ago, poisoness stingers." Peter explained as he ripped the safe open like it was cardbored "I don't use it because it can be leathal, it hurts and kinda hard to use."

"Err...Peter..." Natasha looked upwards while pointing down

"Oh, right...Here's your clothes Natasha." Peter grabbed her clothes ready to give them to her "G-String underwear? Really?"

"Says the guy who's wearing dinosaur print underwear." Natasha got back.

"I have a limited budget and these where on sale." He huffed, getting dressed. He did risk a deap, seeing Natasaha's ass in the g-string as she wiggled it to help pull up the super tight black catsuit she wears

'Holy crap...THAT was HOT!' he blushed under his mask 'No bad Spidey! You're engaged to Gwen...Still that ass...'

"You better contact Hawkeye and Wolverine, tell them that we're okay." Natasha spoke

"Yeah..." Spider-Man agreed "Hawkeye, you there? Hawkeye?" he asked through the earpiece "Damn it, there's some form of communication jammer around the base."

"Hey!" A scientist yelled

"What is it?" Natasha glared

"I have some info you might want if you let me go!" The scientist begged

"Traitor." Another grumbled

"Dude, I'm taking my chances with these guys than MODOK, the guy has the word: KILL in his name!" The scientist explained

"What's the information?" Natasha asked

"Cut me down and I'll tell you." The scientist wagered. Peter and Natasha looked at each other and nodded. Peter extracted his stingers and cut the man down "Thank you." He nodded only to hear a click

"The info?" Natasha asked, a gun pointed at the scientist's head

"We... we have already done the first two tests!" He paniced "This... was to get a proper sample that we would use to experiment, to try and 'improve' them!"

"First two tests?" Peter asked

"We have already combined btoh of your DNA!" The scientist explained "Twice, two samples!"

"Two SAMPLES?" Natasha asked in annoyance

"Like clones?" Spider-Man asked angrily

"No...Not "clones" as such...more like offspring..." The scientist explained shaking

'Offspring...' Natasha thought "Like children?" she asked in anger

"Yes, yes. Like children. They're in the holding cells. Fourth corridor on the right, Experiments: 25225-94369 and 774337-626."

Peter stood there in silence for a second, lost in thought 'Kids?' He thought... before he saw red. And punched the guy in a face, sending him flying "HOW DARE YOU MOSNTERS TRY TO MAKE MY FAMILY INTO WEAPONS!" he howled

'My family?' Natasha thought as she was impressed how much force Peter threw into that punch "Spider-Man..."

"We're getting our children Widow." Peter spoke shocking her in place, even though her face didn't show it; and left the scientists.

"OUR children Pete?" Natasha asked as they sneaked around the base

"What else can we call them? They're made from our DNA, they're probably younger than us." Peter answered "And we're here to stop AIM from using Spider-Soldier weapons, the way it is we kill two birds with one stone."

"You never cease to amaze me Peter." Natasha smiled

"That's why they call me Amazing." Peter lighy joked aa they reached the room where their children where being held. The solderiers in the room has been knocked out and two cribs where in the middle of the room. Both cribs had a baby boy: the left having brown hair and green eyes while the right had dark red hair, from the mixing of brown and blood red, and brown eyes

Standing between the cribs was a woman with red heeled boots, red leather trousers, a red shirt and red trenchcoat with strawberry blonde hair. Turning around with a smile on her face, it was revealed she was also wearing red lensed and framed sunglasses "Why hello Peter." She greeted

"JULIA?!" Peter gasped

"Why are you here?" Peter asked

"Same reason you're here...them." Julia smirked

"Friend of yours?" Natasha asked aiming her pistol at Julia in caution

"Yes. And yours to Natasha. She is wearing civis... VERY strange civis, but civis, and not a Spider-style costume." Peter said, gently pushing Natasha's arm down before walking towards their sons "She is the second SpiderWoman, the one with the black and white venom like suit... and she appeared before Vwnom did actually. And she changed her name to Arachne when Jess came back on the scene.

"I'm Madam Web now, watches of the web of life." Julia smiled at Natasha "Kind of like Peter's support for super massive problems."

"Hey Ben." Peter whispered as he picked up the brown haired child, who was sleeping peacefully

"Ben, after your uncle?" Natasha asked as he saw Spider-Man cradle the child

"Yeah..." Peter smiled while holding him

"You're going to be a great father Peter." Julia smiled "Don't you want to hold your second son?" Julia asked Natasha.

Natasha walked over and looked down at the second child, the dark red head baby looking up at her with his bright brown eyes... Peter's eyes... before she reached down and picked the baby up nervously

"Benjamin Kaine Parker." Peter smiled down at the brown haired child, naming the child after his uncle and both of his brothers, before looking at Natasha "Want to name the other one?"

Natasha held the second child, he felt so small...so frail...but he was strong "Nicholas Dimitri Parker..." Natasha smiled as the little one's eyes shone right at her and he smiled "I'm sorry..." she smiled back at her son "I'm not good at names."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Peter smiled "That's a great name!"

"Yes it is." Julia smiled

"Don't you think Ben? Nick?" Peter asked as the babies smiled a bit "See? They like it." Peter chuckled

"See? They like it." Peter chuckled. Natasha smiled down at her so, a unique warmth she was unfermiliar with filling her chest "So, why are you here Julia?" Peter asked hia friend kindly

"To save the children. They where about to be moved while you and Natasha where having your heart to heart." Madam web explained "So I knocked everone out and waited for you."

"Thank you..." Peter thanked his fellow spider. "Listen we've got a mission to complete..."

"I'll look after the children while you complete it." Julia smiled "Widow..." Julia turned to Natasha

Natasha was still holding Nicholas who was being tickled on his tummy, which caused his mother to smile, and he managed to grab onto his mother's finger. This was something she had always wanted: a family, a REAL family. She didn't want to give it up, nor let go. "My Little Nicky..." she smiled then saw Julia who looked dumbfounded "Take them to the Heli-Jet outside, Hawkeye and Wolverine are waiting there."

"I... I will." Julia said in slight shock, taking both babies "It is much different seeing THAT in person than on the web." She muttered, vanashing in red smoke

"Well Widdow, you ready?" Peter asked

"Yea... let's show these fucker's not to mess with our kids." She growled, readying her guns

* * *

*on the Quin-Jet*

"Where are they? they shouldn't have taken this long." Hawkeye was worried for both his friends

"The comms-link is down they must be jamming the signal." Logan added

"All the more reason to go get them!" Hawkeye shouted as red smoke materialized behind them "What the?!"

"Hawkeye, Wolverine; there isn't much time but these children needed to get out of there. They were going to be used for the AIM weapon program. Spider-Man and Widow are still in there, they're okay; but these children need to be protected on the outside." Julia materialized from the smoke.

"Question: who's kids are they?" Hawkeye asked

"Spider-Man's and Widow's." Julia gave an innocent answer which caused Logan to be face frozen while Hawkeye's jaw dropped

"HAVE I BEEN IN A FUCKING COMA?!" Hawkeye shouted causing the babies to cry

"Moron." Logan groaned

"No you have not, they are less than an hour old." Julia replied

"I... wha... HOW?!" Hawkeye yelled, unable to understand the sudden situation

"Cloning." Julia and Logan said at the same time

"We'll look after them Arachne, shouldn't take Web's long to deal with this when he's mad. Especially if Widow's with him." Logan said, taking the kids

"Thank you. I must go, they'll need the help." Julia disappeared

"Hey, hey, HEY WAIT!" Hawkeye held out one hand while Logan was tending to the children.

"Here hold this little guy will ya?" Logan handed over Nicholas

"Oh jeez...Kids hate me you know that Logan right?" Clint groaned

"They can't hate you, they've only just met you." Logan replied shushing Ben.

"Yeah I guess..." Clint held Nicholas awkwardly and felt a warmth approaching his shirt "Oh hell no!"

"I take it back: That one hates you." Logan smirked while Clint scorned at Logan but not so much at Nicholas. "You're gonna pay for that you know."

* * *

*with Natasah and Peter*

The base was in ruin, the two Spider-themed Heroes panting with their suits ripped. Everyone wss either knocked out by Spidey or killed by Black Widow... except for the snivviling, chairless MODOK in front of them

Panting to end this experiment before it truly began Widow destroyed any and all data pertaining the clones or the Spider-Soldier armies. "No my work! You two will pay for this!" MODOK threatened the two of them "We WILL get those weapons back! Oof!" he promised before getting stepped on by Spider-Man

"You're not getting our children! Not you!" Peter put pressure on the giant headed villain with each name he listed off. "Not Red Skull. Not Anyone! Got it?!" he shouted

"Yes!" MODOK cried out as Peter released pressure from his foot.

"The data's destroyed let's get outta here." Widow told Peter who went behind MODOK and kicked him, causing him to roll into the other side of the room's wall. "THAT'S for stripping us naked."

"Duly noted..." MODOK said before he passed out. The two Spiders walked out, tired from their attack as they slowly walked to thE Quin-Jet

Spidey looked at Natasha and thought back to the time of Nancy Rushman

A few yEars avo Natasha lost her memory while fighting AIM one time becoming a meek and kind woman named Nancy Rushman, a school teacher. He meet up with her, and instantly recignized her but she obviously didn't.

Over the next two weeks they got closer as he tried to help her regain her memory, the two getting into a relationship as Nancy fell for the hero compleatly and he fell for her as well.

It was honestly a great relationship while it lasted but it sisn't last long. When she regained her memory, becoming Natasha once again, she told him that Nancy had love him, but she wasn't Nancy. He understood compleatly, and they agreed to break-up ans to never talk about it again

"Are you okay Peter?" Natasah asked when she noticed Peter staring at her, the sexy Russian accent breaking him from his thoughts

"Yea, just thinking." He nodded

"About?"

"Nancy." Peter said simply as they walked into the Quin-Jey

"I see." Natasha said with a small amount of hope

* * *

*later*

Peter had Ben cradled in his arms asleep. Clint was going around shirtless since he didn't have a spare, while Natasha was holding Nicholas with a smile on their faces, the Quin-Jet flying towards New York 'Is it really fair that to string Natasha along? I'm with Gwen but...I've got to think of Ben and Nicholas...' Peter thought as his son was asleep in his arms. He... he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could think of, is for the three of them to sit down and talk

"Natasha I..." he started, only for her to seductivly put a finger on his lips

"I understand." Natasha nodded, smiling softly "I'm sure we can work out something."

Peter felt relife flow through him. The Parker Luck was staying far away, which he was glad about

"Guys! You there?!" A voice called on the intercom

"What is it Carol?" Logan answered

"... Tony's gone mad." She whispered in fear

* * *

For the expirimemt codes, they spell out Black Widow and Spider-Man on a phones keypad.


	4. Ramage of Iron

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 4: Ramage of Iron**

* * *

"Tony's gone crazy? What are you talking about?" Logan asked in confusion, narrowing his eyes

"He's unleashed not only ALL of his armours as well as pulled out a new one, took down Cap and Thor along with Jess, and is now demanding New York hands over SilkSpider!" Carol explained

"Is he outta his mind?" Clint looked dumbfounded

"I know...that's sorta J.J.J.'s department." Peter said as his son's began to awake.

"Hey, hey...Shush...it's okay." Natasha hushed Nicholas and Ben to calm

"Did Natasha just "shush" me?" Carol asked not seeing the baby boys

"No, she wasn't "shushing" you." Logan explained

"Then why was she doing it?" Carol asked getting angry

"Peter and Natasha have twin boys after going into the mission!" Clint explained bluntly with Peter and Natasha staring at him evilly "What? It's true though."

"I guess that makes sense, AIM was making weapons and they used Natasha's and Peter's DNA to make them." Carol answered in calm understanding.

"REALLY?! THAT DOESN'T FREAK YOU OUT AT ALL?!" Clint deadpanned causing the baby boys to cry

"Thanks a lot Hawkeye!" Peter spoke sarcastically

"Hawkeye, I'm a human that's been mutated by the Kree. This stuff is like second nature." Carol answered casually

"I guess." He muttered

"PETER HAS SONS?!" They heard Gwen's voice yelled from the background

"Fuck, Gwen's there." Peter groaned before his eyes narrowed "And it looks like Tony's unleashed that Avenger's Busters armour."

"Avenger's Buster armour? How did you know about that?" Natasha asked in confusion

"After the Civil War, after Aunt May died... I have hacked his computers every few weeks." Peter said "I don't trust him after that, and he nearly KILLED me when I said I was leaving the Registration Act's side when his Thor-Bot KILLED another HERO!"

"Jeez...All this because of me?" Gwen asked "Just so we're clear: YOU HAVE SONS PETER?!" she shouted "Oh crap!" before going off

"Something tells me Tony's not holding back." Peter sighed "We've got to go stop him. Logan take Ben and Nicholas to Queens, you ought to be safe there."

"Leave the kids?" Natasha snapped "No way!"

"Natasha, where would you have the babies: in a war-zone or in a safe place?" Peter gave a persuasive argument "We've only just got them and I'm not risking them. And I know you wouldn't risk them too."

"I... you... fine Peter." Natasha sighed

"Here." Peter said, pulling a set of keys out of his belt and dropping the keys into Logan's hands "Stay there... it was Aunt May's."

"Good luck Webs." Logan nodded

"As for us Natasha, we are dropping of in New York and then we are gonna find both Carol and Gwen. And then we need to get some gear." Peter sighed/ orderes

"Okay." Natasha nodded

"Great, we're sitting this out." Hawkeye muttered

"Good. I'm getting too old." Logan nodded "We're over New York, drop time Spiders."

"Ben, Nick, be good boys." Peter smiled down at the babies, the two smiling up at him

"Mommy loves you." Natasha whispered, kissing their foreheads shocking the others

"Mommy?" Clint muttered

"Let's go!" Natasha said, jumping out of the plane

"Wait for me!" Peter yelled, leaping out and catching her and web-swinging through New York

"Do you treat ALL the girls like this Web's?" Natasha grinned playfully

"Only one's I REALLY care about." Peter explained with a grin under his mask.

Natasha blushed, but also smiled as she gently lay her head on Peter's shoulder while he held her bridal style

They landed at a clock tower that was decorated with a multitude of gargoyles on its ledges, they went inside through the clock door. "Strange place to land Peter." Natasha spoke

"Well, no-one comes up here. A perfect place to hide a cache of gear without people snooping around." Peter explained

"Exactly." A familiar voice said, Gwen jumping down from near the top of the building with her hood down and mask off. She looked like she had been crying, and glared at him angrily "How could you." She whispered angrily

"Gwen, it is HONESTLY not what you think." He whispered, hugging her "Natasha and I where captured: they extracted our DNA and made too batches, accelerating their development into newborn's... gave us sons." He the turned to Natasha and added "When this is over, I'm gonna need to run some tests on the boys. Their development was accelerated, so we should see if it effects their growth and if we can counter it." He then turned back to Gwen and whispered "They where going to keep us locked up there as test subjects, extracting our DNA and experimenting on it to make new Spider Super Soldiers as well as to see how they could improve them. I did not betray you, there here no kisses or sex. I promise."

On my Uncle Ben. On Ben Reilly. On Kaine. On my Aunt May."

"Okay..." Gwen sniffed "We better get moving. Tony'll..."

"We know. Which is why, I've stockpiled THESE!" Peter agreed while unveiling different Spider-suits and Spider-gear.

"... what?!" Carol and Natasha gasped together

"They're suits, not armour, so no 'Spider Legion' type things." Peter chuckled "I keep a few special things here, encase I need it. Like an Electro-proof suit. A stealth suit. An armoured suit. Specialized tech. Or... this." He now pointed to what looked like the Iron Spider suit except the gold had been changed to dark blue, the suit having several blue armour plating's peaces on it such as gauntlets and some shin armour and shoulder pads and a belt "The Anti-Armour Suit... or the 'Rust-Maker'." Peter explained, taking his mask off... then his gloves... then his shirt... then his web-shooters, which where busted by his stingers earlier... and then he reached for his pants...

"What are you doing?!" Carol yelled in panic

"Peter?! The Hell?!" Natasha blushed even though she saw Peter "naked" earlier that evening.

"I gotta get into the suit." Peter shrugged, dropping pants and taking off the utility belt he had on under his suit leaving him in his dinosaur boxers before he started putting the new suit on

"Dinosaur boxers? Really Peter?" Carol snickered

"Shut up." Peter rolled his eyes. The suit began to close around him, the parts surrounding him locking each in place, protecting him from Iron-Man's misplaced justice.

"This isn't super high-tech but it has simple countermeasures to Tony's armour. It also gives me a small strength boost and increases my Spider-Sense just enough." Peter explained

"And Natasha, here." Peter said, throwing the spy a set of web-shooters "They'll help you zip around and the web-fluid has an extra chemical added in, the chemical eats away at the metal of Tony's armour in seconds but it doesn't effect anything else."

"Well that's good to know." Natasha spoke clicking the web-shooters onto her wrists.

"Gwen, you better hide for a bit. I'll try and beat some sense into Tony." Peter asked his fiancee.

"I want to help." Gwen argued as the heard rockets flying around the tower

"Gwen, you don't know what you're getting yourself into with Tony. I promised to love and protect you and right now I'm going to do the latter; so please hide!" He told Gwen to make herself scarce until he sorts this mess out.

"I... fine." She growled, glaring at him lightly "But THIS ia the last time."

"I swear." Peter smiled, pulling his mask up before he kissed her "Your arm should be fully healed by tomorrow if you heal as fast as I do, so don't worry."

"I'll hold you to that." Gwen smiled lightly

"Carol, Peter you go. I'll catch up, I want to talk to Gwen for a sec." Natasha said seriously

"No problem." Carol nodded flying out of the door.

"Of course. I've got to "talk" to a certain Avenger." Peter added as he web-swung out

"What do you want Natasha?" Gwen asked angrily

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you." Natasha sighed "I have loved Peter for years and I had actually decided to tell him this morning... only for you to be there. I was mad and took it out on you."

Gwen thought about what Natasha said and felt bad, she was mad at her for being a total bitch earlier, but she figured anyone in their right mind would be if they went through the same thing...minus all the super-hero powers. "I get it...Peter IS a great guy." Gwen smiled "I'm sorry for trying to web your face."

"Water under the bridge." Natasha smiled

"Are the twins cute?" Gwen asked

"Twins?" Natasha deadpanned

"Of course, both born a few hours ago. What else can we call them?" Gwen asked

"They're adorable." Natasha answered

"I'm glad." She smiled "What are their names?"

"Benjamin Kaine Parker and Nicholas Dimitri Parker." Natasha smiled "And I want the children to have a loving family but I don't want either myself or Peter to not he in their lives or for Peter to feel uncomfortable because we both love him, he is engaged with you and has children with me. I don't want him to choose but... maybe we could work something out?"

"Natasha!" Gwen gasped "Are you suggesting that we form a multiple relationship with Peter Parker?" asking in an over the top performance

"You're not THAT good of an actor you know..." Natasha smirked "But...yes something like that."

"Well... I never imagined myself in such a situation... and I can NOT deny that you ARE very attractive." Gwen said nervously "I... well... guess it wouldn't hurt to try?"

"It could be fun." Natasha smiled slyly stroking down Gwen's not wounded arm

Gwen shuddered at the touch, blushing

"If I can accept you falling in love with Peter...I can accept you." Natasha smiled kissing Gwen's lips softly.

"Whoa..." Gwen blushed at Natasha's suddenness "I can see why Peter like's you..."

"Same." Natasha winked "And I feel like the kids will like you."

"Do they hate anyone yet?" Gwen asked slightly worried

"Nicholas peed on Hawkeye, from what he told me...but I'm sure they'll love you." Natasha reassured her

"I do to." Gwen nodded

"Now get out of here, and stay safe." Natasha said, kissing Gwen quickly before pushing her towards a secret door

"Keep him safe." Gwen nodded, jumping through the door

"Will do." Natasha whispered before she ran off to catch up with Peter

*with Peter and Carol*

"Tony, stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" Peter shouted as he shot webbing into Tony's face.

"Peter, she's a clone! I'm helping you see through her charade!" Tony ripped off the web and blasted at the spider-hero

Tony was currently wearing a new set of armour. This set being bulkier and larger than a normal set of Iron Man armour but not HulkBuster big and bulky, and it was black and gold.

Cap, Thor and Jess where being held by the ThorBuster Armour as well as two sets of the HulkBuster Armour, the Mark 14 and the Arganout HulkBuster

Carol meanwhile was fighting about seven or ten different sets of Iron Man armour

"No she isn't!" Peter glared as he dodged the blast "She's from an alternate dimension!"

*Where Logan and Hawkeye were*

"Dude, I CANNOT believe that we're on the sidelines AGAIN!" Hawkeye groaned holding Ben, he was currently wearing one of Peter's old shirts which clung to him tightly due to the difference in muscle definition between heroes.

"Clint, calm down! Not all of us can be on the front line that you want." Logan responded feeding Nicholas with a baby bottle "I still can't believe that you swapped the babies, JUST BECAUSE you're afraid of being whizzed upon again."

" "Whizzed?!" Logan, Nicky leaked a RIVER on my shirt, I'm not taking chances!" Clint argued as Ben tinkled on Clint's borrowed shirt. "AH COME ON!"

Logan chuckled at the act

*back at the battle*

"That's it!" Peter growled as he was slammed into a wall. He raised an arm and pressed a small button on the gauntlet on his right arm, a massive pule firing from it and assaulting Iron Man's armour. Sparks began to burst all over it

"What?!" Tony gasped, his armours systems shutting off

"A high level EMP, but my gauntlet also has a wireless computer that hacked your armours barely functioning computer and filling it with SO many virusus." Peter grinned, his mask half broken

"Oh CRAAAAAAP!" Tony plummeted through the sky to the ground

Peter grabbed Tony's hand over a meter above the floor "Even though you've gone crazy Tony, I'd never kill you." Tony didn't answer he just remained silent.

"ARGH!" Carol roared as she broke through the last armor of Tony's "Tony's gonna pay for my dry cleaning." she halfhearted joked

Peter smiled as he spared some of his web onto the armour, devouring it slowly "I wonder where Natasha is." Peter asked

As if on que, the Silver Centenarian Armour fell to the floor with it's armour slowly being eaten away, Natasha landing on top of it

"THAT'S for attacking our boyfriend." Natasha panted with her foot on top of the armor

"Boyfriend?" Peter asked

"I'll explain later." Natasha answered

"You better." Carol added

Natasha gave Carol a 'You mad' grin as Peter set Tony down. He then turned to the three armours holding his friends

'Set to automated defense.' Peter thought, opening a compartment on one of his shin guards. He pulled out a small silver knife, the edge of the knife suddenly glowing blue "A vibranium-adamantium knife, with a vibrational aura that allows it to pass through the partials if a force field." He explained to the girls before charging at the three powerful sets of armour

"Can't you leave me alone Peter? You've already beat me." Tony groaned as Peter began the incision

"It's because I need to tell you this: face to face Tony." Peter answered

"Besides..." Peter said as he flipped over a blast from ThorBuster and cut its arm off "...These guys have been on automated defense the whole time, unmoving..." he then cut it in half and fired several pellets onto HulkBusterArganaut making it quickly dissolve "... and I don't like my friends being held hostage." To finish it off he stabbed the Arc Reactor of Mark 14, shutting it down "There... done. You guy okay?"

"Ai." Thor nodded as he pulled himself to his feet "And Stark is lucky I am as injured as I am or I would slam his face with Mjolnier!"

"Thanks Pete." Jess smiled as he helped her to her feet

"Tony... you've screwed up." Steve glared as he walked over to his friend

"You're...you're right...I screwed up..." Tony groaned getting out of his armor "I tried to help...to make up for what I failed to do...I...I'm sorry Peter."

"I can't forgive you. I saw you as an older brother figure... then you tried to kill me... let my AUNT DIE... and THEN try and kill my fiancee." Peter glared

"I know...I'm not worthy of your forgiveness..." Tony solemnly regretted what he had done. "But...I AM sorry Peter..." Tony struggled to get himself up. "I'm done..."

"Done...?" Steve asked

"With The Avengers. You're the Leader now Peter." Tony answered walking off to his home

"I... wait... what?!" Peter gasped

"Wow. Talk about a promotion." Jess muttered

"I'm sorry Tony, but you can't walk away." Steve said "You went out to MURDER someone, and what you did threatened all of New York. You need to turn yourself in, or I will take you in."

"Fine. I give up." Tony sighed before he chuckled "This is almost like a roll-reversal of Civil War huh?"

"Cap." Peter spoke almost with full authority. "I'll take him in."

"You sure?" Steve asked

"Let him. It's cathartic, let him take the guy who failed him to prison. It's his right to do this." Tony gestured his hands to indicate "putting on handcuffs"

Cap nodded, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and giving them to Peter

"Thank you." Peter nodded, putting the cuffs on Tony as the cops arrived "Here you go Officers." He said, passing Tony to them

"You know where to find me if you need me." Tony said sadly as he was put into car and drove off

"That went well." Gwen said as she dropped down

"Where'd you come from?!" A cop yelled in shock

Peter was stunned to see Gwen. Happy but stunned "Gw...Silk-Spider, what're you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your fiance?" Gwen teased

"Sorry, but we asked you to stay safe." Peter said

"And I have, but I sped over when I saw you won." Gwen smiled

"Glad to hear that." Black Widow grinned as she walked over towards the two, exaggerating her accent sexily and swaying her hips

"I... er... Natasha?" Peter muttered nervously before the Russian spy pulled Gwen's and his masks up to their noses and then pulled Gwen into a quick passionate kiss, pulling back and kissing Peter all the while cameras flashed from the reporters that had arrived with the police

"Looks like our friend has stolen the hearts of two fair maidens." Thor chuckled

"At least he has found happiness." Steve nodded

Jess and Carol looked on in shock before looking away with small blushed

"I... er... wow." Peter muttered when Natasha pulled back "What just happened?"

"You've lured two sexy spiders into your web handsome." Natasha grinned

"And we're not letting go." Gwen grinned as well

"..." Peter was silent in shock... before he fainted


	5. The Amazing Avengers

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 5: The Amazing Avengers**

* * *

Peter groaned as he slowly woke up "Where.. Am I?" He groaned

"With us lover." The familiar voice of his fiancé greeted him, Peter sitting up to see he was laying in the back eat of black convertible with Natasha driving and Gwen next to her

'Oh yeah...NOW I remember.' Peter thought as he positioned himself upwards "So...I've got a fiancée and a girlfriend, with whom I have children with?"

Gwen and Natasha agreed in their own answers "Yep/ Pretty much."

Peter rubbed his head "I thought my life was confusing before." slightly laughing.

"And you're lovers are both Spider themed, kinda fitting." Natasha lightly joked

"Yea." Peter agreed before he then put fingers on his temples and began to hum "I see... thay if I get any more girlfriends somehow... there will be two more Spider based ones, a cat based on, a scorpion based one and two based on nothing."

"As if." Gwen laughed

"If that happened Peter you'd probably need a bigger house." Gwen added

"Speaking of houses: we're here." Natasha spoke as they arrived in Queens to a familiar home

As they exited the car they heard Clint shouting with Logan "Are they REALLY shouting with our kids next to them?" Peter deadpanned into anger

"If they are..." Natasha clenched her fist.

"I'M TELLING YOU THESE KIDS HATE ME!" Clint argued

"Would you shut up?! They're asleep!" Logan tried to calm Clint down.

Clit was about to open his mouth, when Natasha punched him in the jaw

"Shut up." She hissed

"Hey Logan, how where the kids?" Peter asked

"Fine, but they tormented Hawky over there." Logan chuckled

"How are they tormenting you?" Natasha asked while Peter walked off to see the babes

"They. Keep. PEEING ON ME!" Clint got angry by each word and clenched his teeth at the end.

"They can't have THAT much pee in them Clint." Natasha said, rolling her eyes

"Yea." Gwen added, no one believing him

Peter smiled down at his sons. So small. So precious. "I'll protect you." He smiled

"Of course you will." Julia said, sitting in the corner of the room sipping a cup of tea "Do you know how hard it is to make tea the way you like it when you're blonde?"

"You always do this?" Peter asked

"Do what?" Julia smiled sipping her tea

"Appear and disappear in awkward situations." Peter asked again

"You already know the answer to that Peter." She said

"Yea... I do." The Web Head sighed

"And I am here with bad news." She added

"When aren't you?" He joked

"When I saved your sons?" She said with a raised eyebrow

"Point." He nodded

"So what's the bad news?" Peter asked "Is it that I'm out of tea?" he joked

"I wish." Julia sighed "The web is being split apart, new threads must be formed or it shall snap." With that she put her cup down and disappeared again

"Why do Madam Web's have to be so vague and shit. Why can't they just say 'Hey, this is the problem, deal with it.' or is that too hard?"

"A little: "Hey you need to fix this problem which I will describe to you: calmly, in easy words an how you can understand and how you can help." Is that too much to ask?" Peter groaned "What's this?" He wondered as he found a note left by Julia.

The note read: "don't be a smart-arse."

"... damn it Julia." He groaned

"They're so cute." Gwen smiled as she looked at the babies

The babies awoke to see Gwen and their father, though they were only a few hours old they saw a kindness in Gwen. "Bbbwwbbbw." Nicholas burbled

"I think he likes you." Peter smiled

"Then get HER to pick him up!" Clint tempted fate.

"Aw...you're beautiful..." She soothed Nicholas "no pee yet."

"Give it time, I'll wait." Clint replied

"The babies don't have it out for you Clint." Natasha rolled her eyes as she cradled Ben in her arms.

"Still nothing." Gwen teased Clint.

"Oh come on!" He groaned

Peter smiled, nervously wrapping his arms around the girls waist

"Two girls Webs? Be careful, I heard Black Widow's eat their mates." Logan teased

"Well this spider is gonna eat HIS mates first." Peter teased the two girls

"Oh man..." Clint rolled his eyes "I'm outta here. Hey Webs one thing: you're kid peed on your shirt." He added since he had no shirt on again.

"Seems you tomorrow Hawkeye." Peter waved

Gwen blushed a bit at the comment Peter made while Natasha grinned

"That sounds like fun." Natasha teased back

"Well I can see that I'm not needed here. I'll see you later Web-Head." Logan went out

"See you around Logan." Peter extended his hand goodbye, to which Logan reciprocated

"WAAAAA!" The boys began to cry.

"Oh no..." Gwen groaned

"I'll get some milk." Peter went to the kitchen.

"Hush, hush...it's okay, it's alright. Mama's here." Natasha smiled calming their sons

Peter couldn't stop the smile from what he was hearing. God his life was amazing right now

*the next day*

"Mmmmm! I haven't had such a good night sleep in years." Peter groaned as he awoke, stretching

Peter went into his old room, currently being occupied by his sons. As he saw them he noticed that they had grown, they weren't the size of infants, but toddlers "Oh no..."

As Peter went downstairs to find that Gwen and Natasha were in their underwear.

He froze, blushing "Oh... er... hi girls." He muttered

"Hello Peter." Gwen smiled

"Like what you see?" Natasha asked with a wink

"Y... Yea." He nodded before he shook his head "No no wait! That's not what I'm worried! The babies have GROWN!"

"What?!" Gwen asked "How?"

"They're genetic clones, they must've been given an acceleration serum before we rescued them." Natasha answered "If we don't stop the growth..." She trailed off an answer sadly

"It's not going to happen. We'll find someone who can help!" Peter spoke

"Come on let's get dressed, we grab the kids and go over to Avengers Tower! I'll run tests, I'll fix this!" Peter said in panic

"We know you will." Gwen smiled before the three sped off to put on their costumes

Natasha began to drive to Avenger's tower while Peter and Gwen were holding the toddlers in their arms. Well they were toddlers they were getting ready to become three year olds. "Natasha, they're growing out of their nappies here!" Gwen spoke as Nicholas and Ben had grown their hair to their shoulders, possibly a side effect of the serum they were given.

"We're here!" Natasha stopped immediately in the Avenger's parking.

"We're nearly there!" Natasha said, Avengers Tower in sight

Soon the car turned into a hover-car, landing on the helipad. Peter and Gwen took off towards the lab, Natasha following, as they zoomed past the other Avengers

"What was with them? They seemed to have bilge snipe on their tails." Thor asked

"DON'T get me started!" Hawkeye groaned

"Did they have kids with them?" Steve asked

Inside the lab Peter was trying to find a way to obtain some DNA from Ben and Nicholas, which turned out was their first haircut. "I'm glad that you didn't need the syringes."

"Yeah me too." Peter answered

It took less than a minute to get to work, quickly looking at their DNA closely. With Peter's speciality being DNA and chemical science he quickly discovered the problem

"Ah, I think I've found it." He smiled "An enzyme that rapidly increased their development from embryos to new-born, making them age rapidly being both a side effect but also what they wanted so they would quickly grow into full grown soldiers."

"Can you fix it?" Natasha asked in worry

"Yea, the problem is the time the chemical's need to bond. A high-powered electric burst can accelerate the process but I don't know where we could get that much power." Peter sighed

"... what about that Thor guy?" Gwen asked

Peter was silent for a second before he face palmed and muttered "Why didn't I think of that?" He the turned to Natasha and said "Go get Thor, I'll start with the chemicals."

"Don't worry boys, mama Gwen's gonna be right back with Uncle Thor." Gwen told the boys

"Mama." Ben burbled as he pointed to Gwen as she went out the door.

"Ah..." Natasha felt her heart soar and discouraged Ben's first word was "mama"...unfortunately it wasn't directed at her.

Nicholas looked at Natasha with his glistening innocent orbs and his tiny thumb in his mouth and burbled "Mama."

"Oh...You know who mama is don't you?" Natasha glowed brightly hugging her boys

"Well I guess "Da-da" is going to come later. Where's Thor?" Peter smiled but tried to focus on the work to save his two sons lives.

"Gwen should be back with him soon hopefully." Natasha replied "How are the chemicals coming along?"

"Almost finished. We just need Mjolnir's lightning to help with the acceleration then it'll be properly synthesized for them." Peter explained "Pays to be a science nerd."

"Good, I'm not so keen on being a mother to teens without being a mother to young children first." Natasha added

"Hey, I've got him!" Gwen entered with the thunder god

"What seems to be the problem?" Thor asked

"Thor, we need you to electrify this serum so the kids don't age to dust before they've had a chance to live." Peter explained

"Of course. Anything to help." Thor agreed. He held Mjolnir in his hand and charged the lightning through to the serum, though a pretty light-show it was frightening Ben and Nicholas.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Ben and Nicholas cried as Gwen and Natasha held them tight.

"Thor turn down the freaking thunderstorm!" Natasha shouted covering Nicholas's ears while Gwen did the same to Ben.

"I'm sorry but it's impossible for lightning to be quiet!" Thor argued

"YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Peter yelled

Thor nodded, stopping his electric blast "I am sorry for the noise."

"Now we just need to wait for five minutes." Peter sighed, holding the now glowing blue as Cap stormed in

"What is with all the noise?" He asked

"Long story." Peter told cap as he went to give the serum to his sons "Okay, we just need to give them this and it'll stop the accelerated healing."

"How're you gonna do that?" Gwen asked

"Hypodermic." Peter sounded uncomfortable.

"An injection? Is it the only way?" Natasha asked

"Either that or spoon feeding them, but it'll take to long for the serum to enter the bloodstream." Peter explained as he loaded two needles with the serum.

"Okay Peter. Be quick." Natasha said as she and Gwen focused on distracting the boys.

"Done." Peter said seconds later, throwing the needles into the waste disposal bin

"Hmm..." Ben and Nicholas moaned were slightly rubbing their arms.

"Our brave little guys. It's okay." Gwen comforted their children "How old do you think they are now?"

"Probably about four?" Natasha guessed.

"Mama." Ben clung to Gwen's hair feeling safe, while Nicholas hugged Natasha's neck to feel her warmth.

"I guess they don't like me as much." Peter moaned slightly.

"Da-da." Ben turned to Peter. "Da-da..."

"See HE likes you Spidey." Gwen smirked as she handed Ben over.

Peter chuckled as he took Ben and held the baby close, unable to help himself he wondered what his Uncle Ben would think of him and the babies... or what Ben Reilly would think... or Kaine's opinion... or Aunt May's

"It's like you're a real family Peter." Steve said with a grin

"Aye, not unlike my own." Thor proclaimed

"Your brother tries to kill you on a weekly basis and his snake and wolf sons are destined to kill you and your father." Peter deadpanned

"Point taken." Thor accepted the answer

"So, where did these kids come from?"

"AIM cloned Natasha and I, and here are the results." Peter replied

"Ah." Steve nodded "Well, there is something I need to speak to you about."

"Sure Cap. What is it?" Peter asked while still holding Ben.

Tony named you leader of the Avenger's yesterday but we all know you are not use to leading a team." Cap said seriously

"So?" Peter asked

"I want you to create your own Team of Avengers, the Amazing Avengers." Cap said seriously

"Wow...Yeah I mean...Tony DID do that. And I know you advising me to make a faction of the Avengers...that could definitely work." Peter was in awe.

"I don't want you to feel that I'm taking your position, but we have to be practical." Cap spoke

"I know." Peter nodded.

"I would be more than happy for you to take over as leader, but only after you've gotten enough experience." Cap said "You have the right attitude, you are smart and you are a good team player."

"Thanks." Peter smiled

"Congratulation's Spider-Man, thou have earnt such an honour!" Thor grinned, patting Spidey on the back

"Ow, easy Thor, I'm holding my son here." Peter exclaimed but not loudly.

"My apologies little one." Thor apologised to Ben

Ben placed his hand on Thor's nose as a joke in his eyes "Boop." He grinned

"Poor kid, he's got your sense of humour." Cap smiled slightly

"Hey..." Peter glared lightly knowing it was an innocent joke.

"Calm down Pete, we love your jokes." Gwen chuckled

"And this one has Natasha's no nonsense attitude." Logan chuckled as he saw the hardness of Nick's eyes

"Hey Logan, when'd you get here?" Peter asked

"Just now." He replied "But I heard you from the roof."

"So what's happening? You been to see Tony yet?" Gwen asked

"Yea. Just came to say hi to the munchkins." Logan chuckled

"So, any ideas for your team Peter?" Cap asked

"Gwen for one." Peter immediately spoke

"Thanks love." Gwen smiled

"You can count me in, I'm not leaving you." Natasha added

"Maybe Jess and Carol, depends on how badly you need them for the main team. I see our team as more of a stealth and street-level group, so I'll have to think of some others." Peter said

"Just be careful, if you only pick girls for your team Jameson might call you: Spidey's Angels." Hawkeye walked in wearing a brand new shirt.

"I...doubt that's gonna happen." Peter tried to debate back

"Whoa. What happened to the kids they grew up fast." Hawkeye grinned

"Side effect of what AIM did." Natasha said "What about the Thing?"

"Busy with the Future Foundation." Peter said

"... and you aren't?" Logan deadpanned

"I'm a flexible Hero, I'm where I'm needed!" Peter shot back "Maybe Luke Cage and... I dunno... IronFist or GiantMan?"

"Luke." Natasha and Logan suggested

"Okay... maybe between Black Panther, DareDevil, that new Nova and if able Agent Venom." Peter said before he sighed sadly "I wish Ben and/or Kaine where alive. It would be nice to have my brothers backing me up with this."

"I'm sure they're proud of what you've done Peter." Natasha smiled

"Mama... hungry..." Ben cooed

"I'll go get something for them." Gwen smiled "Err..." she was going to ask for directions to the kitchen

"Down the hall third door on the right." Thor pointed

"Thanks." as she went to get the boys some food.

"Don't touch the peanut butter! That's Hulk's!" Hawkeye called out.

"What's a Hulk?" They barely heard Gwen yell back before she got to far away

"Should we tell her or...?" Clint asked

"Let her find out by herself." Logan shrugged

"Natasha, you're probably gonna need to make a disguise for when you go out in public." Peter said

"You're probably right. I can't really fight and look after the boys at the same time." Natasha agreed

"You could always go back to being 'Nancy Rushman' again, as a civilian cover." Peter suggested with a slight smirk on his face

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Natasha immediately caught on.

"A bit, you do pull of the sexy teacher look really well." He smiled back

"Hey easy on the "sexy" the kids are listening." Logan spoke.

"Yeah...well...We've got to get going soon...and I've gotta sell my apartment for a bigger place." Peter got up.

"Good, that place was small." Natasha groaned

"You can move in here if you want. Save location, decent neighbourhood..." Clint joked

"Close babysitting..." Natasha grinned at her team-mate.

"Oh no." Clint shook his head "Never again."

"Thou aren't not scared children Hawkeye?" Thor scoffed

"THEY HATE ME!" He shot back

"They peed on you when they were one." Peter deadpanned

"Proof!" Hawkeye gestured pointing with an open hand and extending his arm to Peter

Ben and Nick giggled at Hawkeye as Gwen returned with food

"I got some fruit and mushed it up and also some milk." Gwen smiled "Hopefully this'll be okay."

"ARGH!" a loud voice roared "WHERE'S MY PEANUT BUTTER?"

"What was THAT?" Gwen quivered and the boys were crying

"THAT was: The Hulk." Steve answered

"ALRIGHT WHO'S...been..." Hulk roared but as soon as he saw the kids he began to calm down "Oh...I didn't know we had company."

"Yeah, we could tell. Easy Nicky, it's okay..." Natasha glared at the behemoth

"You really know how to make an impression; don't you Bruce?" Hawkeye rolled his eyes

"Clint, Cap; hold Ben and Nicholas. We're gonna have some words with Bruce." Peter scorned at the Hulk.

"No way. Nuh-uh!" Clint denied but was saddled with Ben while Cap had Nicky. "If you pee on me...huh?" Clint glared at Ben who just safety hugged the archer

"Told you they didn't hate you." Natasha smirked as she, Peter and Hulk walked out of the room, the Hulk seemingly very smug

Less than a minute later there was a loud bang, Peter and Natasha walking back in

"What did you do?" Logan asked

"He... threw the Hulk... into space." Natasha said in amazement

"And pulled him down, he'll land in the desert." Peter shrugged

"Da-da." Ben smiled at his father who heard his tummy rumble

"Come on, sooner we all have breakfast the better." Peter grinned

*Time Skip, two days later*

In Death Valley a family was driving through for a vacation spot, when they saw a falling object several miles away from them.

At the crash site was The Hulk who was slightly paler than usual "Urgh..."

*Present day, but an hour later.*

Peter smiled as he was burping his son, before he realised something "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Cap asked

"Gwen and the kids need cloths... and we need all the stuff for the kids." Peter groaned

"I'm sure you've got some stuff Pete. You horde away stuff all the time." Clint joked

"Having a comic collection is not hording Clint." Peter got slightly angry.

"I've got some stuff for Gwen to wear." Natasha spoke while burping Nicky

"No offense Natasha but I've SEEN your wardrobe." Gwen spoke in defense

"And what do you mean by that?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow

"You wear so much skin-tight stuff it's gonna make me feel I'm walking around naked." Gwen answered

"When you're in the spy business you don't need accessories, you have the essentials." Natasha glared back

"Hey, hey. You can't fight, not like this." Peter tried to calm them down.

"Think he bit off more than he could chew?" Clint asked Thor

"Nay, I once had seven maiden's as lovers and THAT is too much. The Spider shall be fine." Thor reassured

Clint went all wide-eyed "Pays to be the God of Thunder..." he whispered

"Aye." Thor grinned

Peter sighed as the girls calmed down "Gwen, let's ask Jess and Carol if you could borrow some cloths for shopping... so glad I swiped Tony's credit card during the fight."

"You...Peter!" Gwen was shocked at what her fiancé had said

"Well...I learned from the best." Peter grinned eyeing Natasha.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or proud." Natasha playfully gasped

"He's in prison and he has more than enough!" Peter shot back "Besides, he'd say yes if I had asked."

"You know the PIN?" Gwen asked

"Right up here." Peter said pointing to his brain.

"Then let's go." Gwen smiled

*Some time later in Central Square*

Peter was carrying about, what he thought to be, three metric tonnes of clothes, shoes and other necessary items for: himself, Natasha, Gwen and the boys. "Someone...Help..." he struggled to walk and talk.

"Oh come on Peter, it's not that heavy." Gwen smiled as she had changed her clothes to something more inconspicuous: a white short sleeve shirt, black jeans and blue flip-flops with a pink hair band

"That's easy for YOU to say...you and Natasha only have two bags each...and one of them is a bag-pack!" Peter groaned

"Don't be cheeky." Natasha smiled while under the guise of her civilian alter-ego: Nancy Rushman

Natasha was wearing a black wig and glasses with make up to make her face look more tanned and softer. She was wearing a simple white button up shirt and black skirt with a grey suit jacket and black hells

"Da-da!" Ben giggled from Gwen's arms

"See? He wasn't you to man up to." Gwen giggled making Perter mutter under his breath about betrayal

"Peter?" A familiar voice asked

Peter turned his head to see a familiar red head walking towards them "MJ?" He asked

"Peter Parker. Its been too long." MJ smiled

"Yeah...too long..." He answered

"What're you doing with all those bags?" she asked innocently

"I'm with..." Peter began to talk

"He's with us." Natasha answered

"Who are...?" MJ asked in startled confusion

"Nancy Rushman." She smiled

"And I'm..." Gwen started

"Gwen?" MJ gasped

"Uh-oh..." Pete whispered

"How...How is this possible?" MJ looked like she saw a ghost and in some aspect Gwen is. "You're dead..."

"I got better?" Gwen joked

"You don't get better from a broken neck!" MJ shouted

"Hey keep it down will you MJ? You're scaring Ben and Nicholas." Peter asked Mary Jane to be quiet

"Who?" she asked before she spotted the babies

"Awe...Wait...you...and…. and her?" MJ asked in awe then complete confusion and shock

"Yeah." Natasha answered simply

"Oh god." MJ groaned

"Sorry MJ...Things have changed." Peter answered

"So...So you've become a DILF Peter?" MJ asked

"Something like that..." Natasha smirked

Peter blushed and looked away at that, Gwen giggling

"I...I can't believe it...Gwen...You're ALIVE!" MJ couldn't believe this.

"It's a lot to take in, I know..." Peter tried to calm her

"It's not a lot. It's a CRAP-TON!" MJ exclaimed

"I'm sorry Ms Watson, but we need to leave now. It's these guys nap time." Natasha smiled as Nick yawned

"See you MJ." Peter looked on.

"Yeah...see ya Peter..." MJ walked away.

As Peter, Gwen and Natasha went to their car Peter was the quietest one there "Some meeting hey?" Gwen asked to break the silence

"Yeah...Some meeting." Peter answered

"You're not pining for her are you Peter? Any regrets?" Natasha asked

"Only the obvious ones. But no, it was just difficult meeting here with our family. I'm not embarrassed...it was just, awkward." Peter explained saying how it wasn't their fault.

"It's okay." Gwen smiled, kissing him

"Yea." Natasha smiled, kissing Peter once Gwen was done

Peter smiled, life was just so good right now

* * *

I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter! Expect a LOT of updates in the next few days


	6. Family Expansion

WARNING! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 6: Family Expansion  
**

* * *

Peter was at home trying to teach his boys to speak properly...or as properly as a couple of four year old children can speak. "Teddy, say: teddy." Peter smiled

"Tebby." Nicholas smiled

"Tebby!" Ben copied his brother.

"... close enough." Peter chuckled

Natasha yawned as she walked back into the house, taking her wig and glasses off

"Long day at work?" Peter asked

"Yea." Natasha nodded

"Mama." Ben and Nicholas smiled as they saw their biological mother.

"They can get that right." Peter smiled

"Oh...how good have they been?" Natasha asked as she picked up Ben while Peter picked up Nicholas.

"Well they've learned to walk in record time." Peter smiled "And they've got SOME idea on how to use Wall-Crawling."

* * *

*Flashback*

Peter saw Ben and Nicholas on the roof of the room when he walked out to get them some food. "AH-HA!" he screamed as he dropped the soft foods.

He made a large web to quickly catch his sons as they fell. "Da-da." they smiled

* * *

*Present Day*

"Oh wow, that's great." She smiled

"How was school?" Peter asked

"Fine, but there was a boy who was sick all week last week so this was his first day with me." Natasha sighed "And he is a BRAT!"

"Damn, sorry to hear that." Peter flinched

"Yea. Where's Gwen?"

"Drums." He said, pointing up. There is a soundproofed room upstairs so Gwen could practicing her drums

"And a good thing too." Natasha smiled as Ben hugged her

"*Phew* That was a good practice." Gwen wiped off sweat from her brow. "Hey babies."

"Gwe-ma" Nicholas smiled looking at her

"Did he just say? 'Grandma?'" Gwen asked

"I think he meant 'Gwen-Mama'." Peter defended him

"Did you say Gwen? Did you say Mama?" Gwen asked kindly

"Gwen-ma, Gwen-ma." Nicholas smiled as Ben copied him

"Taking that as a yes." Gwen grinned, taking Ben

Peter smiled as he walked over to the kitchen, before he frowned "Not good." He sighed

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked

"We're outta bread, milk and a few other things." Peter explained

"Sorry." Gwen chuckled nervously

"It's fine, I'll head out and get it." Peter sighed, kissing both girls cheeks and heading off to the store

* * *

*half an hour later*

Peter was humming as he came out of the store... only to hear an explosion. Turning quickly he saw Spiderwoman fighting the Rhino

"Really?" Peter groaned "Out of all days for Horn-Head to attack..."

Spider-Woman managed to web Rhino's eyes but he was already mid-charge and she had no time to dodge. "Argh!" she screamed as she was knocked into a car. "Ow..."

'Hold on Jess.' Peter thought as he slipped away into an alley.

In seconds he was changed, leaping out "HEY, HORN HEAD!" he yelled, his foot colliding with Rhino's face and sending him flying "Leave the lady alone."

"Thanks Spidey." Jess said as she pulled herself up

"You're welcome, Work Wife." Spidey said, using his jokey nickname for her

'Can he say that? I mean it maybe a joke but he's with Gwen and Natasha!' Jess thought as she shot webbing towards Rhino

"Argh...either I'm seeing double or Spider-Man's here..." Rhino roared as he tried to rip off the webbing again "Nope, the Web-Head's here! Oof!" He got his stomach hit by Peter

"Hey Rhino 'ol buddy 'ol pal, been a while." Peter grinned as he then tripped Rhino up. He grabbed the grey Goliath's leg and began to spin him around "Round and round he goes, where he stops only the SpiderWoman knows!" Peter joked as he let go

Jess instantly realised what Peter meant as the words left his lips. The second his fingers where no longer holding Rhino's leg she fored her venom blast sending him flying into unconsciousness

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND ITS GOOD!" Peter cheered comically

With that Spider-Man and Jess were being surrounded by fans and haters "Well done Spider-Woman/Man!" "You broke my taxi! You'll pay for that you costumed freaks!"

"Better book it." Peter indicated to web-swing the hell out of there. To which Jess nodded after the two of them webbed up Rhino for the cops.

"There they go again! Spider-Man and Spider-Woman destroying our fair city!" J. Jonah Jameson's voice raged on about how Peter and Jess destroyed half the city when really it was mostly Rhino.

"Ah, Ol' JJ knows us SO well." Peter chuckled

"Y... Yea." Jess blushed, the two sitting atop a building eating hot dogs they got from a vender below them 'Has Peter always smelt so good?' She thought as she smelt the enticing aroma Peter was giving off that she couldn't place

"Listen I need to grab my shopping. You up for visiting my new place?" Peter asked

"Yeah!" Jess enthusiastically answered then brought it back with a calmer "Yes, I'd love to."

"Oooookay..." Peter was a bit concerned at her sudden attitude shift.

Peter took of swinging, Jess flying after him. When they landed near the webbing that Peter covered his stuff in, he got dressed and grabbed the shopping. Meanwhile Jess surrounded herself with her webbing as she shifted her form, now out of her costume. She was now wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket, tight blue jeans and red heels. She brushed her long black hair back over her shoulder, her bright green eyes shining as her soft plump lips turned up into a grin

'Why does he look sooo much better looking now?' Jess blushed

"You okay Jess?" Peter asked "You seem a bit flushed."

"I'm fine Peter. Just a bit tired, from fighting Rhino." Jess lied

"Oookay..." he nodded

As the two left, they didn't notice a girl hidden among the refuse, she had matted brown hair underneath a beanie hat, faded colored shirts and trousers, finishing with faded grey well worn trainers and a jacket that she clung too for warmth, she observed the two Spider-Heroes leave the alley and she overheard everything they talked about 'Peter... Jess... Spider-Man and Spider-Woman...' she thought to herself with joy.

* * *

*ten minutes later*

"I'm home!" Peter called as he walked in "And I brought a guest, sorry it took me so long but Rhino attacked!"

"In the kitchen!" Natasha called

"Wow, it looks like you've made yourselves at home." Jess smiled seeing the decor of the living room

"Well it did take a few days and took some debate over the sleeping arrangements." Peter smiled

"Yeah, the boys get their own room and we sleep together." Natasha called out

"Why was that such a hard choice?" Jess asked as she and Peter walked into the kitchen so he could put the stuff away, the smell she was getting from Peter nearly overwhelming her as she could smell it coming from all over the house- his scent all around her

'What's...what's happening...? The scent...it's...intoxicating...I can sense him all around me...' Jess thought while feeling overwhelmed not noticing that she was being talked to by Natasha.

"... ess... Jess... JESS!" Natasha's voice grew louder as it snapped Jess out of it.

"Huh, what? I'm... I'm listening..." Jess blushed

"Are you okay? you were stood there for a good couple of minutes." Natasha explained

"Was I? Sorry...bit of...battle fatigue...just caught up with me that's all. You were saying Peter?" Jess lied again asking for the answer again

"Okay... I was asking if you wanted to join my Avengers team." Peter asked "It's just me, Natasha, Gwen and Carol right now but we're asking others. We couldn't get ahold of you till now because... well... you where Skrull hunting."

"Wait. When did you ask Carol?" Jess asked still trying to shake off the scent of Peter surrounding her. 'How can they not smell it? It's everywhere!'

"... I asked her at the normal Avengers meeting last week?" Peter said "She said she'd give it a try."

"You missed it." Natasha said as she rolled her eyes

"Oh right..." Jess blushed "Well I'll...con..." Jess began to talk but was being overwhelmed by the scent again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked seeing Jess flustered

"I...I need some air." Jess pardoned herself to go outside.

"Is she okay?" Natasha asked

"Dunno, I've never seen her like this before." Peter answered as his leg was being tugged by his son "Hey Ben."

"Hi daddy." Ben smiled

"Something tells me that someone has been teaching them proper English." Peter smirked

"Guilty." Natasha smiled

"What's wrong buddy?" Peter asked as he crouched so his eye level was closer to his son's

Ben looked up, Peter and Natasha looked also. They say Nicholas sitting on the top of the ceiling again dangling by a large spider-thread "Hi daddy." Nicholas smiled

"Not again...wait...when did he get his hands on the web shooters?" Peter groaned

"He didn't play with the toys." Ben answered innocently

"Then how...?" Natasha gasped, then Ben did what his father did and shot a web straight to the ceiling.

"... he has organic web-shooters?" Peter muttered

"The sons succeed the father." Natasha muttered

Peter shook his head "Benjamin Kaine Parker, Nicholas Dimitri Parker get down now!"

* * *

*Outside*

Jess was taking in the fresh air trying to cleanse Peter's scent from her lungs. 'What. Is. Up. With me?' she thought

"Hey Jess." Gwen walked beside her

"AH! Oh, it's you Gwen." Jess was surprised to see her and even MORE surprised when she sensed Peter's scent on her...ALL over her.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, not noticing the way Jess was looking at her

"I...I...can't..." Jess muttered as the scent intoxicated her.

"Jess, are you okay?" Gwen asked as she caught Jess from falling down.

"I'm... I..." Jess muttered before kissing Gwen straight on her lips.

Needless to say Gwen wasn't APPOSED to the idea, but she did need a reason before being embraced by someone. "Jess! The Hell?!" Gwen pulled back

"That scent... so... so hot... can't you smell it?" She muttered, and Gwen instantly realized what she meant

"Peter's pheromones!" She gasped. Peter had developed pheromones a few weeks ago that sent Gwen into a mad sex frenzy, but after a session with Peter she was fine. It didn't effect normal humans... but maybe it only targeted female spiders?

"What about him?" Jess purred as she began kissing down her neck

"He...he...made a...spray...it made me...STOP!" Gwen tried to explain but was in ecstasy from being tickled by the kisses until she stopped her.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he came out, Jess's stare instantly snapping to him

"Phe... pheromones..." Gwen panted

"Oh crap!" Peter exclaimed carefully since his sons were in the other room. "Na-hmm-Natasha! Ge-hmm-Get Ben and Nicky in hmm the other hmm room!" Peter tried to speak while being kissed by Jess.

"Okay!" Natasha called, heading upstairs with the kids

"Love... you..." Jess muttered, running her hands over Peter as she kissed him

"What?" Peter was taken back by the kissing to hear what Jess was trying to say

"I...love...you..." Jess panted "For...a long...time now..."

"Oh bloody hell." Peter whispered as he felt Jess's exposed breasts on his shirt

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Gwen asked after a second

"You. Sure?" Peter asked between Jess's embrace

"Yeah. The sooner we do this, the quicker the pheromones wear off." Gwen nodded slightly regretting what Peter had to do.

"Okay." Peter nodded aa he held Jess back "Do you want to join in?"

"The Avengers..." Jess asked sultry "Or you...?" she smiled with a trickle of drool from her lips begging for him

"... both?" Peter half-joked, the question being directed at Gwen so she'd feel a bit more confident

"I'd love to..." Jess smiled as she began to embrace with Peter again.

Gwen got caught wind of Peter's idea when Jess answered and began to massage down Jess's waist with her hands. "You're gonna have to prove yourself first young lady." Gwen teased Jess

'Man this' hot.' Peter thought as he felt Jess's moans in his mouth

Jess' mind more or less was blank except for the two people that she could now call lovers as they kissed her neck and ran their hands over her body as they lead her to the bedroom

 **LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!**

Jess was sat down gently on the bed in front of Gwen, while her breasts were being fondled by Gwen who was slowly tracing down her slim toned figure now; Peter was kissing her tenderly holding her face "Ready for the next part?" Peter teased

"Please." She panted as Gwen pulled her heels off and then got to work removing Jess' jeans

Peter had removed Jess's shirt to expose her still bra covered breasts, Gwen had removed her jeans and threw them across the room she had begun using her hands to massage her inner thigh "Hmmm!" Jess moaned in pleasure "More...more..."

Peter unhooked Jess's bra, as her breasts fell free; Jess blushed and whimpered "Hey...don't be shy..." Gwen whispered "We're family now..." Gwen massaged Jess's middle

Peter began to gently fondle and play with Jess's firm and soft mounds which caused her to gasp in pleasure both from her natural arousal and from the pheromones "Stop...stop teasing..."

"Fine." Peter grinned as he started licking and sucking he nipples, biting them softly every now and again

Meanwhile Gwen was kissing and massaging her fellow Spider-Woman's inner thigh's as she playing with the string of Jess' white panties

"Someone seems to like being teased." She smiled seductively as Jess continued to moan with pleasure.

*Meanwhile in another room*

"Phew, finally. Nicholas and Ben are asleep." Natasha sighed with victory 'I wonder how far Peter and Gwen have gone with Jess?' she smiled as she waled back to their bedroom.

*Back with Peter, Gwen and Jess*

Gwen continued to stroke Jess's now moist pussy,with her fingers. "I think she's ready now lover..." Gwen smirked

'Oh Damn...those pheromones!' Peter thought both praising and damning the creation he made

The three where now naked, Peter rolling atop Jess as he lined up with her pussy "Here go." He whispered, sliding into her

"YES!" Jess moaned at being filled 'Finally!' She thought happily

"Damn, you're tight!" Peter moaned as he saw the trickle of blood coming from her wet opening "Oh God...You're a virgin?"

"Not... anymore... I'm glad your my first..." She smiled as she looped her arms around his back

Peter moved slowly to make sure he wouldn't hurt Jess, but the pleasure from the pheromones had made her numb from it. "Don't forget about me Dove." Gwen smiled as she kissed Jess giving her a nickname.

"D... Dove?" Jess asked, her body screaming in pleasure at feeling her pussy be speed open like it was as the pheromones made her body desperate to get pregnant. What the pheromones where unable to effect was the fact Peter was wearing a condom and Jess took the pill encase she meet a 'underhanded' villain

"Yeah, beautiful, kind and all a flutter." Gwen answered with a blushing smile.

Peter was reaching his limit with everything that was going on: the pillow talk, having two naked and beautiful women in front of him and having sex with one of them. "Jess I'm..." Peter struggled to speak through her tight hole clamping down on her

"In me... In me!" Jess begged as the two Spiders climaxed together.

 **LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END! LEMON END!**

Peter collapsed atop her panting "Wow..."

"It... was as good... as I thought it would be." Jess panted "Good thing... you wore the condom..."

"Yea." Peter nodded

"Feeling better?" Gwen asked

Panting Jess answered "Ye... yeah..." she blushed

"I guess this makes you an official member of "Clan Spider"." Peter joked as he pulled out slowly

"I'd love that." Jess smiled with a blush

"Good." Peter smiled, kissing her

"Hey! What about me?" Gwen pouted

"Fine." Peter chuckled, kissing her as well once he and Jess broke apart

"Did I miss all the fun?" Natasha asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"For now." Gwen answered as she and Peter broke their kiss.

"Yea." Peter smiled

"Er... hi Natasha." Jess blushed

"You...want to put some clothes on now?" Natasha rolled her eyes to the ceiling

"Oh, ha, yeah..." Peter rubbed the back of his head

The three quickly got dressed, Jess blushing the entire time

"So, Jess is part of the relationship now?" Natasha smiled

"I guess." Jess blushing

"Should me call this a harem now, what with three girls?" Gwen asked

"Seems that way...I guess I should explain what happened?" Peter answered then asked

"About the random bonking session? What's to explain? You made a pheromone formula that accidentally got out of hand. Normal humans aren't affected and only those who've got Spider-Powers go crazy for its maker." Natasha summed it all up in one sentence

"What is with all this crazy science?" Jess laughed

"Part of the lifestyle I guess." Gwen smirked

"Yea, I agree." Peter nodded "So, how are the kids?"

"Asleep." Natasha said

"Should we call our Avenger's and see what we can do?" Peter suggested

"I guess, although here's a thought: who's gonna stay behind to watch the kids? I mean not ALL of us can go at once." Natasha debated

"I can...I can watch them, if that's okay?" Jess Volunteered

"You sure? They can be a handful at times." Natasha grinned thinking about the time they wandered through Avenger's Tower

"I'm sure." Jess nodded

"OR we could call a sitter?" Peter said

"Yeah but, who'd be willing to babysit a couple of Spider-Powered four year olds?" Gwen asked

"I've got JUST the guy." Natasha grinned puckishly

"No, not Hawkeye." Peter deadpanned "There are the FF? Or the X-Men?"

"Isn't Rogue good with kids?" Jess asked

"True but she might be on a date with Gambit." Peter thought out loud

"We can check. And even then, there are others like Kitty Pride who can watch then." Natasha shrugged

"Do you think The Avengers have the X-Men on speed dial?" Gwen joked

"No... but I do." Peter said seriously, holding up his phone

As the girls smiled as Peter was searching for "Xavier's school" on his phone Jess and Gwen's stomachs were rumbling "Let's go get something to eat." Natasha smiled

"I'm up for something tasty." Jess smiled

"After what we've been through you still want more?" Gwen made a double entered on Jess's comment

"I-wait no I...Oh shut up!" she blushed

Gwen laughed "Calm down I'm only messing with ya."

The two went to the kitchen to get a snack

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, Rogue speaking." The voice of the X-Men's Southern Bell greeted with a sad and angry tone

"Hey it's Spider-Man, nice to hear from you again Rogue... you okay?" Peter greeted but noticed the sadness in her voice

"Oh, hey Spider... it... it's nothing.'" Rogue answered trying to not cause a put her problems on anyone's shoulders

"Rogue... you can tell me. I won't judge." Peter answered kindly

"Remy and I broke up again... stupid swamp rat." She explained, growling her nickname for the Caigen bitterly

"I'm sorry to hear that Rogue." Peter soothed

"He's just going out late at night and coming back bruised smelling of cigarettes and beer." Rogue stars explaining

"Ouch." Peter groaned

"And he has been getting impationet about me being unable to touch." She added

"Well you ARE attractive Rogue..." Peter spoke "Listen I need to know if there's anyone who'll take a babysitting job for our kids."

"You have KIDS?!" Rogue snapped not out of anger

"Yeah." Peter answered

"How did that hap..." Rogue began to ask

"Cloning." Peter said quickly

"Ah see. Well, Ahm free." She shruged.

"Great. So when can you come over?" Peter asked

"Well Ah still have Miss Marvel's powers from that big fight last month, so three minutes. You still live in that small apartment?" Rogue replied

"Cool...We now live in Avenger's Tower." Peter answered back

"Oh right: big silly looking tower building in NY be right there." Rogue hung up.

"Bye, then." Peter looked at his phone.

The four Spider's soon got dressed and with Peter carrying the sleeping babies they headed upstairs to the top of the tower. A minute or two later a woman descended from the sky: she had green eyes and long curly brown hair that had a single snow white bang. She was wearing a yellow and green skin tight jumpsuit that was yellow in the middle and green at the sides, a brown flight jacket that had red 'X' on the arms, yellow gloves and yellow thigh-high boots with slight heels

"Hey there Shugah." Rogue of the X-Men greeted as she landed

"Hey Rogue." Jess smiled

"Hey, looks like ah'm here early." Rouge joked

"Very funny Rogue." Peter smiled

"These the kids?" Rogue asked "Awe...they're adorable!" she squeaked

"This troublemaker is Nicholas..." Peter said raising his left arm holding the babe "and this little guy is Ben." He lifted his right arm.

"Hi, I'm your Auntt Rogue." She smiled to make the four year olds feel comfortable

"Hello." Nick smiled while Ben, the shyer of the two, berried his head into his fathers collarbone

"Say hello Ben." He encouraged

"H... Hello." He said shyly

"Aren't they sweet." Rouge smiled

"Do you want to come in? Get the bugs out of your hair?" Gwen joked

"It's not bugs I have to get out of my hair sugah...it's duck feathers." Rouge deadpanned

Everyone flinched a bit, the group leading Rogue inside

"Ben is allergic to nuts, Nick hates vinegar." Peter said simply

"How'd you figure that out?" Rogue asked

"A... 'Mishap' with lunch one time." Peter recalled the time both brothers had been covered in food from the previous week...didn't help that Hulk was on the look out for a "Everything In The Fridge" Sandwich

"Behave you two." Natasha said seriously

"Now, we're going to see if there's any Avenger Missions. If you need anything there're numbers on the fridge, Ben's medicine is in the top shelf and there're full cupboards and fridge." Natasha listed off "Any questions?"

"No, I'm fine." Rogue smiled

"Well, see ya! We're off to the Avenger's Mansion!" Peter waved

"Why there?" Jess asked

"That's where the 'Amazing Avenger's base is." Gwen explained

"'Amazing Avengers'?" Rogue asked

"Better than the "Great Lakes Avengers" They've only got one decent member from what I hear." Gwen answered

"The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl...I don't want to get on her bad side." Jess added with a shudder

"That's the name Cap and that gave us." Peter shrugged

"Oh well that's alright then." Rogue smiled

"Here; now you boys be nice for Aunt Rogue okay?" Peter spoke to his sons while he put them down on the settee.

Nicholas nodded while Ben went "Yes dad."

"That's our good boys." Peter smiled "We'll be back later."

"Stay safe will ya?" Rogue smiled "And don't worry, ah've got ma eye on the tykes."

"Just wait, they can wall crawl ans have organic webbing." Natasha added before she followed the others, using the in-built web-shooters that Peter installed into her WidowsBite

"Wait...They can what?!" Rogue asked

"See ya." Natasha grinned

Rogue's mouth was gaping since they failed to mention about that SMALL detail. Taking a deep breath to calm down Rogue turned to the boys "Okay, what shall we do first?"

Only to see that they weren't there

"Crap." She muttered

* * *

*with the Spider's*

"You think Rogue will be okay with Ben and Nicky?" Natasha asked

"Look she's not going to call within the first few seconds of trouble, she's handled children before...I think." Peter reassured her

"You THINK?!" Natasha snapped from her motherly instincts.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Look she's handled mutant children, Ben and Nicky won't give her too much trouble." Gwen tried to calm her

"You're right...motherly instincts I guess." Natasha rationalized it.

"AND STAY DOWN!" They heard a female voice snap. Looking down they saw a teenage girl, about 16, with brown hair wearing a full black skin tight costume that covered everything exceot for the area around her mouth, white lenses for eyes and a large white spider on her chest and stomach with its legs going off down her arms and legs

"Hey it's Anya." Jess commented

"Hey Spider-Girl!" Peter called down as the group took a brief stop

"Huh, who's...? Oh hey! Sorry just finishing up here." Spider-Girl waved before tying up the villain with her webbing. She slingshot herself up to where the group were. "Hi there. Long time."

"Definitely, How have ya been Anya?" Peter asked

"Just fine, the norm." She shrugged but Natasha saw her fingers tapping on something in her hand

"Are... you on Twitter right now?" Natasha said in disbelief, seeing the website open on Anya's phone's screen

"... maybe?" Anya gulped

"She's a Twitter-holic." Peter sighed

"What're you putting on?" Gwen asked

 **"Jst kckd ass bozos dwn 4 count :P"** was what Anya put on her phone but it made MUCH more sense when she explained it.

"I don't believe it... I just don't." Natasha shook her head

"I don't use my REAL name and username. I'm careful." Anya smiled

Unfortunately Natasha knew that ANYTHING can be hacked into. Smartphones included. "Sure you are." Natasha smiled

Anya pouted at that, glaring lightly

"My, isn't this a sight. Five Spider's together, even if ONE isn't a totem, and I didn't have to summon any of you." Julia smiled as she seemed to walk out from behind Anya "And Anya, you look good in my old costume. In a few years guys will be following you like flies to see how you fill that suit out."

"Bejeezus! Julia... why're you here? Come to borrow a cup of sugar?" they gasped and Peter asked a question to Madam Web

"No... I'm actually here for... some Earl Grey. Do you have any?" Julia joked slightly

"Really?" Natasha deadpanned

"No not really." Julia became serious again.

"Another warning?" Peter asked

"Yes. Gwen was not brought here on accident." Julia said

"Not by... What're you talking about; of course I was." Gwen answered

"No you weren't. You were brought here by someone, someone who's got a much bigger plan for the totems. Peter, You, Jess, Anya..." Julia began to explain

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What d'you mean? Who's this "Someone" what's he want?" Peter wanted answered

"The Someone hasn't got a gender Peter. The Someone just...has a plan." Julia explained

"Great." Peter groaned

"Why aren't you and Anya going crazy by Peter's pheromones?" Jess asked, suddenly realizing they looked perfectly fine

"Pheromones?" Anya asked

"Anya's too young, her body is just too underdeveloped to be effected." Julia explained

"And you?" Natasha asked

"Oh, I smell them. I can sense and feel them. But as the watched, I am able to resist a lot easier." Julia sighed

"But, why did the pheromones suddenly come out?" Peter asked in confusion

"Because you are the Center of the Web." Julia answered simply

"The Center of the... Okay now are you SURE you're not making stuff up now Julia?" Gwen asked

"I'm quite serious." Julia kept her face straight. "Besides there are other pieces that need to be placed."

"Okay if that's the case, why doesn't this "Someone" just tell us what "it" wants? We aren't chess pieces." Natasha debated

"Oh I assure you, in some: way, shape and form...we are." Julia explained "But make no mistake, The Clan will get bigger." She smiled lightly

"Clan?" Peter asked

"YOUR Spider-Clan Peter." She smiled

"How's it going to get bigger?" Jess asked

"The normal way, a kinder way and an unusual way." Julia spoke cryptically

"That leaves a lot of questions to answer Julia!" Peter asked

"And they'll be answered...in time." Julia smiled as she vanished

"Damn it! Why does she have to be so hot and mysterious!" Peter yelled "I TOLD you this was a bad thing, when she first GOT these new powers! I TOLD you!"

"I beg your pardon?" Gwen asked her shared husband (is she and Peter married now?)

"I believe the word he used was "hot". You think she's "hot" Peter?" Natasha glared

"I err...you know...Hey weren't we off to find out if we're on the clock?" Peter dodged the question as he began to walk off

"This isn't over Peter!" Gwen and Natasha called out.

'What have I got myself into?' Jess thought

"You're mad because he SAID she was hot not because he did anything?" Anya asked in confusion

"You don't know what they can be like. Whoop!" Peter explained but now caught by Gwen's web-shooter and brought back

"Start explaining lover, or you wont be able to touch THESE..." Natasha explained pointing to her breasts "for a LONG time!"

"Okay, okay!" Peter gave in.

"She and I had a sorta thing a while ago, she said that she even considered dating me at some point. I admit, I have always found her attractive ever since she first appeared before I gained the Venom Symbiote. It even got it's form because I was thinking about her costume."

Natasha, Gwen and Jess looked the Web-Head and nodded "Okay...But you'll have to make it up for us." Natasha spoke

"Sure, okay. What?" Peter asked

"Don't worry, it's nothing TOO bad." Gwen answered

"So no shopping?" He asked hopefully

"No." Natasha nodded

"Then what?" Peter asked, still feeling a bit afraid

"Oh, ho, ho...You'll see." Gwen smiled

"Come on, you said it yourself we're on the clock." Natasha smiled

"'I'll see'? 'I'll see'? what?! Oh come on! 'I'll see' what?!"

The girls just chuckled, taking off swinging

"Girls! Come on! 'I'm gonna see' what?!" Peter called, swinging after them

"You know, I do still think he's hot as well." Julia chuckled as she seemed to appear behind Anya, the two being the only ones left on the roof

*Back with Rogue*

"Oh...Know where'd those two get to?" Rogue began to panic, she'd looked in: Gwen's room, the kitchen, the bedrooms all that was left was: "the Kitchen!" she looked and saw that Ben and Nicky were trying to get the cookies at the top of the fridge. "You two..." she growled

"Uh oh..." Nicky spoke

"Oh no..." Ben shuddered


	7. The Sinister Ten, Spider's Return

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 7: The Sinister Ten, Spider's Return**

* * *

The group of four landed in front of Avenger's mansion, Peter sulking. They walked inside to see newspapers on the mat... the newspapers all being about them

"New Spider in town!"

"Tangled webs of love!"

"Spider-Man or Spider-Pimp?"

Those where just a FEW of the headlines of the papers

"Oh man...!" Peter groaned seeing the headlines

"Jonah's been busy." Gwen shrank at the sight of the headlines

"Jonah, New York Press, The Inquirer, The Drunken Man's Rag...ALL of them!" Peter face-palmed groaning

"Well, at least Gwen's photo turned out okay..." Jess smiled sheepishly

"Course they did, Peter took them." Carol chuckled as she walked towards them from inside the mansion

"They're good..." Gwen examined them "You REALLY got my good side."

"Hey thanks..." Peter blushed "But this is bad...VERY bad..."

"How is it bad?" Natasha asked

"Well look how they're portraying you!" Peter showed the headlines "That's not how I intended the pictures!" Peter defended his art.

"None of those headlines attack me... it's really all attacking you." Gwen shrugged

"But..." Peter started

"It's fine." Gwen reassured

"They're attacking me through you." Peter answered

"You can change the way people look at you. There'll always be people who'll support you Peter." Natasha comforted him.

"Yeah but now Jonah has ACTUAL proof of me being with you. It's not just hot air." Peter pointed out

"Peter... does it LOOK like we care?" Jess deadpanned, gesturing to herself and the two other girls

"... no?" He muttered

"Then calm down." Gwen reassured

"I...sure." Peter accepted defeat

"Are there any missions that're for us?" Gwen asked trying to get back on topic

"Not really, but there are new members." Carol said "And hey Jess, glad you joined the team." She smiled, hugging her best friend

"Great. Who's on the roster sheet?" Peter smiled

"DareDevil's inside alongside that new Nova, didn't know he was a kid." Carol shrugged

"Cool." Peter grinned

* * *

*with Julia*

Julia was standing in an empty field, two white urethral spiders in her hands "Finally, I found you both." She smiled "As spirits, your threads where no longer woven so I had to look for you the old fashioned way... which is very heard when you are blind." She carefully placed a nearly folded red and blue costume on the ground alongside casual cloths with a brown trench coat "I don't know why I am explaining this to you, you can't talk and you won't remember this." She then let the spiders crawl off her hand and into the earth "I hope Peter likes my present." She smiled, blushing lightly, refusing to look into the future to see if he did or did not

She then vanished... only for two hands to burst from the ground

* * *

*Avenger's mansion*

"Oh man you... YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN!" The new Joava called. He was a teen boy wearing the traditional Nova costume with a black helmet that had a three pronged head crest

"Sam Alexander." The new Nova extended his hand

"Peter Parker." Peter smiled at the new and obviously enthusiastic recruit and shook his hand

"Gwen Stacy, Natasha Romanov, Jessica Drew." The girls smiled accepted also.

"Hey Peter." DareDevil entered

"Hey Matt." Peter answered

"How have you been bud?" Peter asked, shacking his hand

"Not very busy, the Lawyer business has been a bit slow the past month." Matt said

"Sorry to hear that man." Peter flinched

"So this is Gwen Stacy, back from the dead?" Matt asked, turning to the girl with a raised eyebrow

"Does everyone know about my double being dead?" Gwen deadpanned

"It was hard for everyone." Matt explained "Especially for Peter."

"Things have changed since then." Peter spoke with a happy tone.

"And to be fair, it was in the newspapers. There is a death certificate. And I told my friends."

"Fine." Gwen muttered in defeat

Matt sniffed before giving Peter a look "Really Pete? Two where NOT enough? You had to get a third?"

"A thir... JESS?!" Carol gasped, catching on to what Matt meant

"Aha-ha..." Jess blushed

"How'd he...?" Gwen asked

"He's got superhuman heightened senses: reflexes, strength...and in this case smell." Peter explained with a deadpanned look

"Just don't ask me to judge a "Scratch and Sniff" contest...*shudder* not after last time." Matt explained thinking back to a very overwhelming and slightly traumatizing memory

"Wait... Spider-Man has a harem?!" Sam gasped

"... er... I... guess?" Peter blushed

"... YOU ARE NOW MY HERO!" Sam bowed

Peter was almost overwhelmed by the praise of this kid so all he could do was laugh. "Trust me Sam, it gets funnier."

"What d'you mean by that?" Gwen and Sam asked

"Back of the knee..." Peter raised his eyebrow

"Oh..." Gwen blushed, but went over Sam's head.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion

"It's a grown up thing Sam. I'm sure you'll know about it later." Matt smirked

"Spider-Man we've got a something!" Captain America's voice spoke.

"What's wrong Cap?" Peter asked

"The Sinister Six are robbing an Oscorp storage facility... well, they seem to have grown into the 'Sinister Ten'." Cap explained

"Got it Cap!" Peter nodded

"Okay. Sorry about bringing you into a war zone Sam, but we're gonna need some help. You up for it?" Peter asked the newbie

"Really? AWESOME!" Sam cheered and instantly saluted "Nova ready for take off Spider-Man!"

"Okay, Carol? Matt?" Peter asked

"Your rogues are a bit too easy for me Pete." Carol shrugged

"Sure, why not." Daredevil shrugged

"Let's move out!" Peter called, running outside with his lovers as well as Nova and Matt. Peter and the girls took off web swinging, DareDevil launching his Billy-Club Grapple and Nova flying

Carol just huffed, sulking at the Mansion

"Okay, Nova first rule of your new gig: observe then attack. See your enemies then use that to your advantage." Natasha explained

"Yes Ma'am!" Nova understood

"Hey she's not "ma'am" yet." Gwen commented

Peter blushed a bit as they reached where the new 'Sinister 10' where attacking. The members of this new team: Doc Ock, the Vulture, the Rhino, Mysterio, Sandman, Hydro Man, Electro, Scorpion, Shocker and...

"Kraven." Peter growled, his body seemingly glowing for a second before he took off at full speed leaving a small trail of after images. He slammed his fist into Kraven's face sending the hunter flying

"Ah, Spyder... it has been a while." Kraven grinned, rubbing the blood from his lip

"You and your family killed Madalyn Frank... you killed Madam Web... you killed my BROTHER! I'm not letting you walk away with the ABILITY to walk this time Kraven!" Peter growled in near blind fury

"Then come Spider, will you become "Predator" or "Prey"?" Kraken taunted with a smile. Peter blonde by his rage started his assault on Kraven, ignoring the other nine.

"Attack!" Doc Ock ordered

"Damn it Peter!" Jess groaned

"Nova take: Vulture, Sand-Man, Shocker and Electro." Natasha ordered "Gwen, Jess you're on Hydro-Man, Scorpion, Mysterio and Rhino. I've got Ock and Kraven."

"Got it!" The three knew what they had to do and begun to attack the ten.

"We've got the girly Spiders." Rhino grinned, charging

"Oh, I cannot wait to use my illusions to shatter their minds! We can have so much fun with them after." Mysterio laughed as smoke began to surround the six

"I don't care about such stupid stuff! I want the Symbiote back!" Scorpion growled

"Jeez and I thought it was girls who talked too much." Jess joked webbing up Scorpion swinging him into Mysterio

"Okay...sand, sand...heat!" Nova said to himself frying out of Electro's way and started to attack Sand-Man with his nova blasts.

Sand-Man howled in pain as the flames slowly turned him into glass

"Now calm down you little brat!" Vulture snapped as he flew into Nova's back

"Back to the kiddie pool for you!" Shocker grinned, firing his sonic blasts at Nova

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain

"Time to roast this kid." Electro grinned, only for an insulated cable to wrap around him and Shocker. Shocker howled in pain as he was electrocuted before Electro was grounded, a red clad boot slamming into both of them and knocked them out

"You okay Nova?" DareDevil asked, now standing in front of Nova and offering a hand

Nova grabbed it "I'll live...behind you!" He startled as Vulture was flying down but had his jaw broken by DareDevil's billy club

"Takes more than rickety old man in a green bird suit to get the better of me." Daredevil spoke

"I'll get the others." Nova spoke starting to fly.

*In another part of New York*

Spider-Man and Kraven had taken their fight to the cemetery, Peter's costume was torn in places and his left lense was broken. Kraven's physique was more or less the same only with minor scratches. "You disappoint me Spider, I was hoping for a challenge. Those other Spiders were more thrilling to hunt." Kraven taunted the wall crawler. Peter threw a web into Kraven's face but he caught it, the two struggled to gain the advantage, ultimately Kraven pulled it to his side. "You think I don't keep track on my prey? Ha, I know of your family...your harem. And when I have your head in my collection, I'm going after them next! And maybe, JUST maybe, they'll be more of a challenge."

Peter's rage grew even more he tried to kick Kraven in his stomach but was thrown back. "I'll... NEVER let you harm them!" Peter spat out blood

Kraven laughed "My prey, don't worry...I'll let them live long enough to know: that their father died by a hunter's hand." He bore his hunting knife to Peter's neck "Any last words?"

Peter's eyes widened as he saw something, no...SOMEONE he hasn't seen in a long time "Kaine...? Ben...?"

Kraven's vision was instantly blinded by hands wrapped around his face "ARGH! Get of of me!"

"No chance." The gravelly voice spoke as he tightened his grip on Kraven's face

"I got you." A more youthful voice released Peter from Kraven's grip "NOW BROTHER!" He shouted

"Gladly." The gravelly voiced man answered

"Argh! ARGH! AAAARRRGGHH!" Kraven roared as his grip burned his eyes blinding him "You! I killed you!" Kraven roared

"We got better." The gravelly voiced man answered simply

Standing on the left was a man wearing a Spider-Man suit although his spider emblem was MUCH larger and there was more blue instead of red while he also had larger, rounder Web-Shooters. And on the right was a man who looked like Peter, except his hair was much larger and fairly long beard, the man on the right wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with black boots and a long brown trench-coat

"But... how?" Peter groaned

"Talk later bro." the man on the left said

"Let's do this Ben." the man in the trench coat growled, massaging his right wrist lightly

"You got it bro!" Ben grinned as the two charged at Kraven, the bearded man clearly faster, as Natasha arrived

"What's going on?" she muttered, landing by Peter

"INSECTS!" Kraven yelled as he pulled out two Machete's

"Arachnid's!" Ben joked, firing something from his Web-Shooter. It was a small peace of webbing that exploded on Kraven's arm encasing it in webbing

The bearded man then slammed his fist into Kraven's gut making him stumble back, then preforming a round house kick sending Kraven fall to the floor

"I'll... kill... you." Kraven growled, pulling himself up

"No...Not this time." The bearded man grabbed Kraven's arms and tied them behind his back and kicked him to the ground. "Ben!"

"Got it!" Ben tied up "The Hunter" who was now called "The Hunted" and hung him upside down by his legs

"Really? Not one broken limb?" the bearded man asked

"You've already blinded him Kaine. So you're up for a pinata match?" Ben asked picking up a heavy branch

Kaine grinned showing his teeth "You know how to make things fun." He aimed ready to take off Kraven's head from his shoulders

"Hey!" Natasha shouted "Enough!" she stared right at the two

"One hit? In the stomach." Kaine asked Natasha maintained her stare "Fine...killjoy."

"OOF!" Kraven groaned being punched in the stomach by Ben

"What? She was shouting at you not me." Ben smirked

"Who the HELL are you two?!" She glared "And WHY are YOU dressed like Spider-Man!"

"Well...that's...sort of a delicate subject." Ben spoke

"Considering the bullshit this bastard put us through." Kaine pointed at Kraven "You wouldn't believe it."

"How is this delicate?" Natasha demanded an answer

Peter got up, he observed the two doubles...quite literally "Ben..." He put his hand on Ben's right shoulder "Kaine..." he did the same to Kaine's left shoulder. He immediately hugged them "You're back!"

"Good seeing you too bro." Ben hugged his brother he turned his head to Kaine to reassure his brother

"Ah alright...you know I was never for the sentimental crap. But in this case...What the hell." Kaine groaned then hugged his brother.

"I... those are... them?" Natasha gasped

"Oh yea! Guys, this is Natasha Romonoff. She's my fiancee." Peter grinned, directing his brothers gazes to his lover

"Fiancee? Jeez Peter, you've got a great girl!" Ben grinned

"Damn...she...she's not Black Widow is she?" Kaine asked to which Peter nodded "Fuck a duck. You lucky bastard." Kaine grinned

"I hate to split up this family reunion but we've still got another nine members of the Sinister Ten." Natasha spoke after the lovely compliments

"Okay then, let's go!" Ben grinned

"The Spider-Brothers swing again!" Peter grinned, the three jumping into the air and swinging away

"Do NOT call us that!" Kaine snapped

"Awwww!" Peter and Ben pouted

* * *

*Back at the fight*

"You little BITCH!" Rhino roared at Jess as he rushed her but landed into a car

"That was close! Thanks Nova." Jess thanked the newbie

"My pleasure." He smiled then threw her into the air to web-swing into Shocker

Electro, Vulture, Hydro-Man, Scorpion, Mysterio and Sand-Man where all unconscious leaving only Rhino, Shocker and Ock

1h ago"Please. As if you could beat MY genius." Ock said arrogantly as he caught Gwen

"SERIOUSLY?! AGAIN?!" Gwen growled as she fought against the four tentacles that held her arms and legs

"Hey Ock!" A voice called before Ben kicked Ock in the back of the head

"Leave her alone!" Another voice called, Peter slamming his foot into Ock's face making him drop Gwen. "Gotcha." Peter grinned as he caught her

"My hero." She grinned

"There are TWO Spider-Man's?!" Shocker gasped as everyone saw the two variations of the classic costume, the OG and the redesign, standing side by side

"Stay down Ock." Kaine growled, pressing his foot against Ock's neck "Or I'll kill you again."

"Fuck... you." Ock growled before he fell unconscious

"Heh." Kaine scoffed, throwing Ock's unconscious body to the ground

"Let's do this bro." Peter grinned

"Right behind you." Ben nodded, fist bumping Peter before they charged at Rhino and Shocker

"Two Spider-Men?" Jess asked in confusion

"Three." Kaine corrected

"Whoa...Dude, this. Is. AWESOME! THREE SPIDER-MEN?! HA, HA!" Nova was having a fanboy moment

"Last man standing Shocker. D'you give up?" Ben asked

"I..." Shocker observed his odds, his teammates were unconscious and badly beaten "I give up."

"Smart choice." Peter said webbing Shocker's hands together.

The police arrived a few minutes later, the ten villains being thrown inside

"That was easy." Ben grinned

"Easy for you to say." Gwen muttered bitterly

The Spider's, Nova and DareDevil were at the top of the clock-tower observing the villains being put away. "Okay am I the one who's gonna ask this but: who IS this chick?" Kaine asked almost in an insulting manner

"Kaine! Jeez..." Ben groaned "A bit more tact next time?"

"What? We we're thinking it, I just said it. So who are you kid?" Kaine answered

"Well...that's kinda hard to explain..." Gwen spoke rubbing the back of her head

"Sweetheart please...We're CLONES created from him over there." Kaine explained pointing his thumb at Peter "Because of our psychotic science teacher who had an obsession over our girlfriend was trying to make the "perfect" Spider-Creation. TWO of us clocked out..." Kaine listed off on his hand "He dyed his hair and changed his name to stop confusing the crap outta everything and let's face it I'M not winning any beauty pageants anytime soon." Kaine gave his honest view on the situation. "So...with THAT outta the way: who ARE you?"

"He always like this?" Nova asked Peter

"Trust me he could've said worse." Peter whispered back

"Okay...fine...but not here. We'll head back to Avenger's Tower." Gwen promised an explanation

"LOOK AT THIS NEW YORK! NOT ONE, BUT THREE SPIDER-MEN! THREE TIMES MORE DESTRUCTIVENESS AND WE'RE THE ONES WHO'LL PAY!" J. Jonah Jameson ranted off

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Peter, Ben and Kaine groaned before realizing they had just done an unusual "Twin/Triplet" copy speech.

"Awesome!" Peter grinned

"And now you know that there IS SOMEONE who thinks your jokes are funny." Jess teased as the group landed in front of the mansion

"Yea." Ben nodded before he and Peter realized what she said

"HEY!" They both snapped as they entered the large estate, Carol having left while they were gone

"Now, who are you?" Kaine glared at Gwen, the blonde replying but just taking her mask off

1"No..." Ben gasped

"No freakin' way..." Kaine was shocked

"Gwen...?" The two clones gasped

"This...is it..." Ben asked an obvious question

"I'm the real Gwen..." She smiled as Peter wrapped his arm around her

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, hold up! Correct me if I'm wrong but: didn't Norman bloody Osborn DROP you off a FREAKING bridge and you died?!" Kaine stood dumbfounded

"You're not one of Jackal's clones are you, cause..." Ben added hoping that she wasn't a clone.

"Nope, the real deal." Peter spoke

"Bro...you have got some explaining to do!" Ben exclaimed

"Alternate universe." Peter said simply, the clones instantly understanding

"Well... okay." Ben muttered

"And he has a harem!" Nova called out from the kitchen

Both brothers dead panned at what the kid had just said, Peter an his family even more so. "You've got...WHAT?!" Ben shouted

"How long HAVE we been gone?!" Kaine couldn't believe it either "Last I remember you suck at getting girls! Now this?!"

"Hey remember, you two aren't exactly hitting home runs either." Peter defended "Besides you two are also Uncles. So start acting responsibly!"

"Wait...UNCLES? When did you have a kid?! Gwen looks as old as we remember her! Who is it: Natasha?" Ben asked in dismissal

"You're not far off." Natasha blushed "Speaking of; I wonder where Rogue is with Nicholas and Ben?"

* * *

*with Rogue*

The Southern Bell of the X-Men was exhausted, but the kids had finally calmed down

"Those...*pant* those guys owe me BIG!" Rogue panted as she sat down on the settee. "What the...?" Rogue wondered as she suddenly sneezed "Someone's talkin' 'bout me."

* * *

*with the others*

"But how did you come back?" Peter asked

"That would be my doing." Julia smiled as she reared "Do you like my gift Peter?"

"JULIA!" Peter yelled, jumping back

"Hello." She waved

"You're behind... this?" Ben said, pointing at himself and Kaine

"Yes, and you have NO idea how much work it was!" She groaned

"How...? WHY?" Kaine asked

"Because Someone, has big plans for you all. Although you don't know it yet." Julia answered cryptically

Groaning Peter spoke "Again with this "Someone" can't you just GIVE us a straight answer?"

"I could...but where's the fun in that?" Julia walked seductively to Peter.

"Ee..." Peter blushed

"Why are you calling this a 'present' for Peter?" Gwen glared

"Well...what else would you call it?" Julia smiled

"How about 'dicking around with the order of the universe'?" Kaine commented

"Please in this universe people come back from the dead every other month." Julia deadpanned

"Shes right there, I've done it two or three times myself." Peter shrugged

"I'd call it a surprise myself." Natasha said "A present indicates it is specially for that person for a reason."

"Thank you Natasha." Julia smiled

"Okay, just so we're not ungrateful: Thank you." Ben grinned

"Thanks." Kaine added

"I've got to ask: what do you two look like underneath all that hair and mask?" Gwen asked

"Like I said: he's dyed his hair, I'm ugly as sin." Kaine answered simply

"Come on..." Gwen pouted

"Bro..." Ben went wide eyed knowing the same thing Kaine was thinking

"Damn that pout..." Kaine groaned knowing Peter could NEVER resist it. "Alright...got a shaving kit?"

Matt threw a mini shaving kit to Kaine with a grin

Ben sighed as he took his mask off, showing his face which was basically identical to Peter's except he now had blonde hair

Wow, blonde?" Gwen grinned

"Yea, kinda had you on the mind." Ben chuckled

"That's sweet. But I'm sorry, I'm taken." Gwen smiled, hugging Peter

Any more conversation was stopped by a loud crash from the bathroom

"You okay bro?" Perer asked, only for Kaine to stumble out... and his scars where gone, leaving him looking like a slightly older Peter without his beard

"Whoa..." Ben spoke

"No way..." Peter followed

"If THAT'S not winning any beauty pageants then...you're definitely wrong Kaine." Gwen stood in shock

"How...? Why did you do?!" Kaine shouted

"Well bringing you back from the dead DOES have some advantages. One of them being: no scars or wounds." Julia grinned

"Hello good-looking..." Jess's and Natasha's whispered while their eyes sparkled

"Hey, I'm right here!" Peter glared lightly "Stop drooling over my brother!"

"Don't get jealous. Wait a few years I'm sure you'll get better looking." Kaine joked flexing his arm "Still got more muscle than you."

"Okay, okay." Ben began to push Kaine into another room "Put some clothes on before you give them a nose bleed!"

"Don't worry Peter, I prefer the slimmer and sleeker build." Julia flirted before she kissed his cheek shocking everyone "Now I need to pick my daughter up from school. Oh, and Jess, you might want to go back to that ally you amd Peter where at yesterday soon." And with that, she vanished again

"Are you SURE you never dated her?!" Natasha asked

"NO! NEVER! ... although she DID once say she considered asking me out." Peter said

"Yea, and less than 24 hours later I had a spear through my heart!" Kaine called back

"You got pants on yet?" Peter yelled back "You're not walking around naked!"

"What d'you take me for? A ten year old?" Kaine shouted back

"Yes!" Ben joked back as Kaine walking out wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black boots and his brown trench coat again

"Ha, ha Ben." Kaine turned back at his brother

"Again with the trench coat?" Peter asked

"It's a look that works. And I'm getting fashion tips from the guy who revolutionized spider-styled clothing." Kaine poked back at his brother.

"I'm wondering: you said you had kids right?" Ben asked

"Yeah? You're up for seeing them?" Natasha asked

"Yeah. I mean Peter FINALLY settling down. I'd pay to see that." Ben grinned

"You'd pay to see Gwen in spider underpants." Kaine joked

"Paid, seen and replaced." Peter grinned

"Peter!" Gwen blushed

"Oh, damn!" Peter's brothers groaned

"Besides, he has settled down with more than one remember?" Natasha smiled as she wrapped an arm around Jess' waist and the other around Peter's arm

"Oh...Fuck!" Kaine groaned

"Lucky bastard." Ben laughed

"Kaine, one thing: watch your language around Nicky an Ben okay?" Peter asked

"Which one?" Kaine asked to which Peter and his family raised their eyebrows "I'm joking I'm joking. Cause I'll be careful."

"Last thing we need is Peter's kids picking up your language." Ben answered

"Same applies to you Ben." Peter pointed his finger at his other brother.

"Ha, ha." Kaine laughed

"Shut it." Ben muttered as the group walked outside

"See you tomorrow guys!" Peter yelled back, shoving a bag over Kaine's head

"Hey!" Kaine snapped, ripping holes into the bag for his eyes

"You have the same face as me, can't have people knowing who I am." Peter shrugged, jumping into the air and swinging off

"I am NOT being the 'Bombastic Bag-Man'!" Kaine roared

"Do you have a spare mask?" Ben asked pulling his own mask down then web-swung away

Kaine saw a spare black shirt that was just laying around "This'll do." He tore it up and covered his face with it. "Oh jeez...someone's split hot-sauce on it... argh! Fine! The bag it is..."


	8. Healing

There is another lemon in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 8: Healing  
**

* * *

The group landed on the Avengers Tower helipad as Rogue walked out, clearly looking exhausted "Whoa, what happened to you?" Jess asked

"What DIDN'T happen? That's more the question!" Rogue explained

"They couldn't have been THAT bad...could they?" Natasha asked

"See for yourself." Rogue extended her arm to inside.

The group looked inside to see that the room was spotless with Nick and Ben sleeping peacefully on the sofa

"I think you're over reacting Rogue. Did you get enough sleep?" Peter asked in worry

"Trust me, those two made me work ma' keister off." Rogue explained stretching her back "Huh? Who's that guy? Another fanboy?"

"No... That's Ben. My brother and...hey where's Kaine?" Peter explained then wondered where his other brother was

"Yo!" Kaine called out wearing the bag "Sorry I'm late but I couldn't find a better mask."

"Here he is." Ben pointed

"Wow, never knew you had brothers Shugah." Rogue said in shock

"Yea... they where dead for a while." Peter chuckled

"Ah know how you feel Shugah, we're waitin' on Jean comin' back again." Rogue nodded

"Whoa... The Southern Bell of The Ball!" Ben grinned

"You've got HER with you as well?! Damn!" Kaine groaned "How long HAVE we been gone?"

"I... wha?" Rogue blushed "I... Ah'm NOT with 'im! Y'all got it all wrong!" She yelled in panic

"Yea, it'a just us three." Gwen said

"Come on, we're just teasing." Kaine laughed

"Yeah, don't take everything so seriously." Ben added

"Where're the tykes then?" Kaine asked

"Through here." Ben escorted his brother "What d'ya think on them?" Ben whispered

Kaine looked at the boys, the sleepy heads. He went out and stroked their heads without wakin them "Man...Our bro's got the most adorable family ever...they're gonna be belters when they grow up."

"I say they get their looks from their mother." Peter smiled

"What are their names?" Ben asked

"Ben Kaine Parker." Peter smiled "And Nicholas Dimitri Parker."

"You... you named him..." Ben stuttered

"After us?" Kaine finished the question then looked back at the boys

"Yeah...kind of. Peter named Ben, I named Nicholas." Natasha explained as the boys began to wake up.

"You didn't name Nicky after Director Fury did you?" Kaine asked to which Natasha just smiled as she saw her boys woke up.

"Hey there...hi..." Natasha smiled

"Hi mom..." Nicholas smiled

"Daddy?" Ben asked as he saw his two uncles standing in front of him. "Two daddies?"

"No Benjy, those are your Uncles." Peter smiled, picking his son up "Those are your Uncle Ben and Uncle Kaine."

"Hey Kid." Kaine nodded

'Uncle... Ben...?' Both Ben's had the same thought but as soon as Little Ben reached out to Big Ben...

* * *

*GK23's room*

Groaning, GhostKasier23 face palmed himself "I CANNOT BELIEVE I made that joke..." the British Author groaned

* * *

*Avenger's tower*

Peter's son was caught by Ben who hugged him "Uncle Ben..." Little Ben smiled

Scarlet Spider (ah, ha! Not falling for that one again!) was overwhelmed and just hugged him "Never thought I'd hear a Parker say that name again." Kaine smiled as he lifted Nicholas from the settee "You're a biggie aren't ya?" Kaine smiled

"Uncle Kaine." Nick smiled up at him

"I am so shocked about all this." Ben muttered in shock as Benjy smiled up at him

"You're family. It's not THAT weird." Gwen smiled hugging Peter.

"Still...being called...you know..." Ben answered

"I know." Peter smiled "Rogue, I think you'be more than deserve some "Hazard Pay" for all you've done for us."

"Definitely." Rogue sighed

"Now... how to pay her?" Natasha muttered

"Oh, how about..." Jess had a sudden idea then whispered it into Natasha's ear

"You little minx." Natasha grinned

"Hey, mind if we go? I don't think this' a good place for kids at the minute." Ben asked seeing the nature of the conversation escalate to an unsuitable age for the kids.

"Ben, for once I agree with you." Kaine agreed

"Sure, go ahead." Peter pointed down the corridor.

"Hey Kaine, what about that time I suggested getting pizza instead of burgers?" Ben asked

"That burger joint had over twelve different toppings. TWELVE!" Kaine argued

"What're burgers?" Nicholas asked

"What's pizza?" Ben asked

The two looked down at the kids "We are going." Ben said simply

"I agree." Kaine nodded

"So...what d'you mean by what Jess just said?" Rogue asked

"Oh... you'll see." Natasha smiled

"Well, ever done cosplay?" Gwen caught on.

 **LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS! LEMON STARTS!**

"I-I-I...my erm...powers. You know, just..." Rogue tried to get out of it but she was blushing too much.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our suits on." Jess grinned

"I-I-Ah dunno... last time..." Rogue blushed and shunned a bit back

"Hey don't worry." Peter touched her face with his gloved hand. "See costume on, no worries."

"But what about...?" Rogue blushed, thinking about getting more intimate.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Peter grinned

"Yea, we can still do this." Gwen said, grouping Rogue's breasts through her yellow and green costume

"Or this." Jess added, rubbing Rogue's pussy through her costume

"And you can do this." Natasha smiled, grabbing Rogue's yellow gloved hand and rubbed it against Peter's groin

"So..." Peter put his mask on "Are you up for a bit of fun?" Peter grinned

Rogue panted from all the love petting, she grabbed Peter by his head and began to kiss him through the mask "I think THAT'S a yes." Gwen blushed

Peter cupped Rogue's cheek, kissing back, as Natasha and Gwen continued their attack on Rogue. Jess dropped to her knees, massaging the Southern Bell's ass as she kissed her stomach

Rogue began to moan in pleasure as she was being surrounded by so many people who she felt who loved her. "Oh... my...! 'Ah can't... it's been... so... long..."

"Just wait...Anne, it's gonna get better from here." Gwen began to massage her left breast.

"And we're just getting started." Natasha began to target Rouge's right nipple while knead the select breast.

"Just wait." Peter added, kissing her neck

Now that she could reach it Jess unzipped Rogue's suit at the crotch and moved her panties out of the way, spraying an extremely thin layer of webbing over the area and inside Rogue's pussy before she started eating the mutant out. The webbing acted as a boundary against Rogue's skin but it was thin enough that they both felt each other completely

"Oh my god!" Rogue felt the webbing attach itself and when Jess started licking and teasing her pussy it began to be too much for her. "J... Jess!"

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself now hey Anne-Marie?" Gwen smiled reaching under Rogue's costume with her covered hand

"Y-Yes! M...More...'Ah...'Ah want more!" Rogue begged

"Well...shall we let her have more?" Natasha grinned

"I think so." Peter grinned, hard from the girls moans as well as her accent

Jess reluctantly pulled back, although she did really enjoy the taste she got from Rogue "I'll get a condom then." She smiled, standing up to go and grab one

"In the mean time..." Natsasha said, grasping the base of Peter's cock and pulling the suit back so it covered his cock like a condom "... Why don't you try a blowjob?"

"But...But...what if 'Ah...?" Rouge was worried, this was technically skin on skin contact, but at the same time it was covered.

"Don't worry about the "What if's" just enjoy the now." Peter cupped Anne-Marie's face lovingly

Rogue moved closer to Peter's hard and throbbing member, she moved her mouth closer still weary of her powers activating and harming Peter. She swallowed her fear and kissed the tip of his cock, seeing that she didn't hurt him she began to cover his sheathed member.

It was so strange, finally being able to do this. She had never had sex, her powers activating when she kissed her first boyfriend and nearly killing him. Her powers made it so, she thought, she could never have sex so she had never been satisfied. She never even masturbated, hating herself for her own powers

But now... she can enjoy

She began to bob her head slowly, savoring every second of it, as she lightly licked everywhere she could

Peter moaned at the act, rubbing his hand through her brown and white locks in encouragement

"Anne...Anne..." Peter moaned as Rogue continued bobbing her head against her cock "I...I'm..." Peter felt himself some through his costume into Anne-Marie's mouth

Rouge coughed lightly "'Ah...'Ahm sorry..."

"No. No, you were great." Peter praised her

"Hey, found them. They were in a different bathroom." Jess laughed "What'd I miss?"

"Anne had some fun with a blowjob." Natasha grinned, she and Gwen fingering each other

"Hot." Jess smiled, throwing a condom to Peter "Make room girls, I'm joining in."

Peter caught the condom and pulled his pants down, doing the same web-sprey trick on his skin that Jess did on Rogue, before putting the condom on

"Whoa..." Anne was in shock she'd never seen a real cock before and she never had imagined that peter had THAT sized phallus was concealed within his suit

"I err...I guess the suit sorta doesn't do me justice." Peter joked

"But your name does Sugah." Rouge smiled blushing. "You're simply AMAZING."

"Thanks." Peter chuckled "How do you want it?"

"I want..." Rogue blushed "the way you'd treat a lover..."

"I can do that." Peter positioned himself over Rogue and held her cheek tenderly

He kisses her again through his mask as he slowly slid inside her pussy, moaning softly at the tighness

"P-Peter..." Anne moaned "You're...so...big!"

"And you're... so tight!" Peter began to get a rhythm going inside of Anne. He noticed the blood trickling down from her vagina he had torn her hymen and taken her virginity.

"You're a real gentle...man...You know...?" Rouge smiled

"I try." Peter smiled, kissing her forehead "Do you want... me to go faster?"

"Yes..." Rogue panted; Peter increased his speed to Rogue's request "Ha, ah...so...so good..."

Peter grunted, and gently moved Rogue's legs onto his shoulders so he could get a better angle as he reached up and began to group her breasts making he'd moan louder

"Oh...oh my...Peter...'Ahm...'Ahm..." Rogue was reaching her climax.

"Anne!" Peter groaned as he and her finished together. "Whoa...was it...was it okay?" Peter asked gently

"This is why we love you Peter. You always make sure others are cared for." Natasha spoke after having her fun with Jess and Gwen.

"It... It... It was better than Ah imagined." She panted as Peter pulled out, the mutant pulling the condom off quickly

"Huh?" Peter muttered

"A... Ah wanna taste it." She blushed before pouring the cum from the condom into her mouth and swallowing, moaning

"Hey, don't be greedy." Gwen said, her mind still swirling with pleasure so she wasn't thinking properly... and pulled Rogue into a kiss without her mask on

Everyone was shocked, but before they acted... they noticed Rogue's powers weren't working and draining Gwen

"Is it just me, but shouldn't Gwen be suffering from instant power drainage?" Jess asked "And... life draining?"

Gwen pulled back with a satisfied grin, gulping down the cum she took from Rogue's mouth

 **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!**

"A... . Ah..." Rogue muttered in shock from the kiss "We... kissed... our skins touched... yall's... not... dead."

"You don't think...?" Natasha asked

"Think what?" Peter asked in a daze since Gwen and Rogue were making out while their tongues danced together

"Her POWERS aren't working." Natasha deadpanned

"Well, there's one way to be sue of that." Peter said, pulling his mask off and kissing Rogue once she and Gwen pulled apart

Peter pulled back from the kiss, no powers or memories being taken, as Rogue panted and blushed from the kiss

"Nope, I don't feel any worse for wear." Peter explained "Whoa!" Rouge pulled him back in for another deep kiss.

"Is it wrong that I want to be in the middle of that?" Jess asked blushing

"Not at all." Natasha smiled, pulling Jess and Gwen into a three-way kiss

Peter eventually broke the second kiss, panting "Whoa...I...I guess you've been wanting to do that for ages..." Peter panted

"Ah feel...normal..." Rogue panted, blushing with joy

"You ARE normal." Peter smiled "The only difference, is that you where being held back. You are a BEAUTIFUL girl Anne, really."

"You don't have to hold back with us."

Rogue moved closer to Peter's ear "Up for...another round?" Rogue teased

"Sure." Peter smiled back, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear

* * *

*Where Kaine and Ben were*

"Hmm...okay, this pizza IS good." Kaine said with a mouth full of chicken pizza slice

"Told ya. *gulp* How's your pizza kids?" Ben asked the young boys after eating a pepperoni pizza slice

"Yum." Nicholas smiled eating a simple cheese pizza

"Mm-hmm." Benjy nodded in agreement

Ben smiled and ruffled Benjy's hair making the boy laugh

"Man, it's strange to be 'Uncle Ben'." Ben chuckled

"I'll say." Kaine nodded "Being an Uncle in general is strange."

"Hmm? Hey I THINK we're getting some funny looks bro." Ben nodded then questioned after eating a slice of pizza

"What makes you say that?" Kaine asked then turned seeing the patrons of the restaurant looking at them "Oh...Take a picture it'll last longer." Kaine commented

"Sorry!" the patrons continued eating their meals

"What was that about?" Kaine asked

"I dunno. Two guys eating pizza with their nephews isn't THAT strange in New York." Ben thought.

"Compared to the stuff here on a daily basis, this is nothing." Kaine continued eating his pizza

"Erm...excuse me." A waitress began to ask

"Yeah?" Ben asked

"I hate to be rude but...my friends think you and your boyfriend looking after these boys..." the waitress spoke in embarrassment

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's my BROTHER! They are our NEPHEWS! If you're after our phone numbers or take a photo with us THAT we can do, just don't start assuming that kinda crap okay!" Kaine snapped

"Sorry!" She gulped, running away

"Mother fuckers." Kaine muttered under his breath

"Kaine!" Ben snapped back

"What does fuckers mean?" Nicholas asked

"Oh no..." Kaine groaned

"That's a bad word Nicky. Benjy you can't saw that word either." Ben explained carefully

"Okay Uncle Ben." Benjy nodded instantly as he continued eating

"You gotta be more careful." Ben glared at Kaine.

Kaine grumbled as he continued eating his pizza. "What would you have done Ben?"

"I'd ask what they meant." Benjy answered

"No, not you Benjy. Uncle Ben." Kaine kindly corrected him

"Oh...sorry..." Benjy apologized

"No worries." Kaine rubbed his head.

Benjy and Chris just continued to happily eat their pizza

* * *

*back with Peter ans the girls*

The five where laying on the ground, panting in exhaustion

"Wow...that...that was..." Rogue panted from exhaustion

"I know...I guess...we know that your powers are controlled..." Jess sighed in joy

"Hmm...comfy..." Gwen smiled as she rested on Natasha's breasts

"But... how?" Rogue muttered in confusion

"Maybe, when your powers emerged, they turned themselves into a shield around you..." Peter started to explain "And they've manifested in such a way that prevented you from controlling them."

"So... since I never masturbated, my body was confused and I couldn't control my powers?" Rogue muttered

"That's my theory." Peter nodded

"I... I can believe that." Rogue sighed before smiling "Thank you."

"No problem." Peter smiled "Hmm...we should get moving...Ben and Kaine might be coming back soon." he stretched

"Can't we stay like this a bit longer?" Gwen smiled

"I guess so..." Peter sighed.

"Shugah?" Rogue asked

"Yea?" Peter answered

"... Yall mind if Ah join?"

"I think you're already part of it." Peter smiled

"You'll be a great family member Anne-Marie." Jess smiled

"Thanks." She blushed, zipping her crotch up lazily as they kept their costumes on during the second round

* * *

*Where ever Julia was*

"It seems that Peter has gathered quite a harem." Julia smiled as she was surrounded by a giant web with sad and gentle guitar music being played "I still must know why you play that."

The person behind her kept on playing and just smiled. The person had long hair down to their shoulders, wearing: a dark brown coat, a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

"Very well... I've got to be somewhere else I hope you know what you're doing." Julia answered to the person's silence.


	9. The Estranged Daughter

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 9: The Estranged Daughter  
**

* * *

Kaine and Ben returned to Avenger's tower with their nephews

"Well that was one of the more unusual thing's you've done." Ben said walking with Benjy

"That guy at the Pizza Place was robbing the till. What was I supposed to do?" Kaine asked while walking with Nicholas

"Not staple him to the floor with your spikes for one, not shoving a slice of pizza so he couldn't talk for another." Ben answered deadpanning.

"Oh shut it." Kaine muttered

"Who are you?" Cap asked, stepping out of the tower

"We should be asking YOU that." Kaine snapped

"He's Uncle Steve." Nicholas spoke

"One of dad's friends." Ben added

"Oh well...sorry about that." Ben apologized "I'm Ben and he's Kaine. We're Peter's brothers."

"He doesn't HAVE brothers. Not anymore." Steve answered keeping his eye trained on them.

"Just call Peter and have it sorted out okay? We're not in the wrong here." Kaine defended.

"Fine." Steven glared, bringing his fingers to his ear peace "Peter, can you come to the landing area please?"

"Right away Cap." Peter answered

Cap nodded and took his fingers away

"So...you're "Uncle Steve"..." Kaine asked darkly

"Kaine...You're not gonna..." Ben asked then was stopped

"Yes, I am." Steve answered

Kaine maintained a stare that lasted until Peter came down wearing some lounge around clothes he kept nearby "Hey, what's going on?"

"Just trying to see if these two are who they claim to be." Steve answered keeping a stare off with Kaine

"Cap, they ARE my brothers. They just took them out for a while." Peter explained

"So they check out." Steve broke eye contact.

"I trust you." Kaine answered

"Course you do. He's Captain America." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yea, even if somehow his side is MEANT to be the bad guys he is still the good guy." Peter joked

"How's that work." Ben asked as they walked inside

"Long story and not acceptable for the kids." Peter thought about Nicky and Benjy

"Oh come on dad. Tell us. Yeah Tell us dad." Nicky and Benjy wanted to know about the story.

"No you two, you need to go and get washed. It's nearly time for dinner." Peter softly ordered

"Err..." Ben rubbed the back of his head

"Don't just don't..." Kaine shook his head

"We've gotta tell him." Ben debated

"Tell me what?" Peter glared

"We...sorta...went and got pizza." Ben confessed

"It was really yummy." Benjy added smiling

"Uncle Kaine was being talked to by a girl who wanted his photo." Nicky added

"Uncle Kaine got mad and everyone stopped staring." Benjy explained

"Oh... really?" Peter asked "Well, then go get washed before you go and have ice cream." He smiled

"Ice cream? Yay! Race ya!" Benjy and Nicky ran inside thinking what kind of ice cream they'll have and hopefully they won't get ice cream headaches again like the last time.

"Kids hey?" Ben smiled

"Gotta love them." Kaine added

"Yeah...okay what REALLY happened?" Peter agreed then turned his attention to his brothers.

"Crap." Ben and Kaine were stuck in a hole with only one way out: tell the whole truth.

*later*

The two clones rubbed their heads in pain

"Ow...Rocky Road..." Ben groaned

"I can't believe you challenged me to that...OW!" Kaine groaned

"Do you think they'll learn?" Natasha asked placing her spoon down

"I don't know who're the bigger children: them or ours?" Peter joked as he saw Gwen wipe off the strawberry off of Nicholas's mouth while Rogue did the same for Ben.

Peter smiled, his family was so amazing.

"Ah Peter, enjoying the "Family Life" I see." Julia appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Julia?!" They gasped

"Julia, what're you doing here? Where've you been?" Peter asks

"Observing what someone else is seeing...it's very difficult without sight you know...but that Someone has their ways." Julia explained

"Er... What?" He muttered in confusion

"Try not to think about it JUST yet...is that Neapolitan ice cream?" She answered then asked about the ice cream

"Yeah, want some?" Jess asked

"Please." Julia smiled grabbing a spoon

"So, why are you here?" Gwen asked, giving Julia her serving of ice cream

"And none of the cryptic nonsense." Peter asked as ice cream and brain teasers aren't a good mix...and He HAS done it before.

"The "Someone" who's been observing you has sensed changes in this universe, changes to things that both destroy AND combine webbing threads." Julia explained

"This "Someone" told you THAT?!" Gwen gasped

"Not in so many words...actually no words at all, the Someone didn't speak, it just played a guitar all the time I was there." Julia answered eating the three flavour ice cream.

"... then how do you understand him? And why tell us?" Peter asked in confusion

"The "Someone" isn't really a "him" Peter...whenever I travel to The Someone's domain, I...just know." Julia explained as best she could "and I'm telling you this because...I...have seen other universes combine together."

"What, how?" They asked

"The threads that connect the different futures are becoming intertwined with each other. They aren't stable yet but they're as close as they'll get until then." Julia explained again

"So THAT'S why I was pulled through?" Gwen asked

"More or less." Julia answered, eating some more of her ice cream "It's not like you don't have a choice of course. You're still in charge of your life, the thread only holds the person but the choices that person makes define it."

"Anyone else confused?" Ben asked, and everyone but Julia held their hand up

"I know...prophecies and this sort of thing give even the greatest geniuses headaches...especially ones based on certain people." Julia sighed

"Hey! You insinuating something?!" Peter huffed

"No, I'm just saying: prophecies and complicated wording get people confused. I'm not saying it's just you Peter." Julia explained

"We can ALL agree to that." Natasha sighed

"True." Ben nodded

"Does that mean we're getting a bigger family?" Nicholas asked

"More mothers or aunties?" Benjy asked

"Err...something like that." Julia smiled

"Yay!" Benjy cheered

"Peter, you should see this." Cap suddenly called through the coms "Hurry to the med bay!"

Peter raced down to med bay to find Captain America there. "Cap what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Look." Cap said, pointing into the med bay. Laying on the bed was a teenage girl wearing a similar costume to Ben, clearly unconscious

"Whoa...this is trippy..." Peter was aghast

The girl groaned in sleep "D...dad...? Wh...where...?"

"She's been like this for a while...she's sleeping like a brick." Cap explained

"Damn. Should we take her mask off? And why did you call me?"

"Because she started talking about "Benjy". The only "Ben's" I'm aware of are your brother and son." Steve explained

Peter flinched, Benjy being the nickname for his son after Ben came back from the dead

"Great." He groaned

"Dad...Benjy...DAD!" she began to scream in her sleep to awake

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! It's okay." Peter calmed her down

"Dad, don't go...you can't be gone...you can't!" the girl cried

"It'll be okay, its okay. You're safe." Peter explained

She looked up, surprised to see the costumed face of Spider-Man

"D...dad...?" she cried "Ha...Ha...DAD!" she hugged him instantly

"Err...O...kay..." Peter felt a little weirded out, but with everything that's been going on this wasn't a "massive" deal.

"You're alright...you're alive...where...where's Benjy?" She asked again.

"… He's upstairs having ice cream with Nick, how do you know my son?" Peter asked

"He's here, where?" the girl asked Peter while shaking him

"Upsta-a-a-a-airs." Peter answered

"Benjy!" the girl pushed back Peter and raced off to find him

"Something tells me life's just gotten more confusing." Peter shook off the Tweetie Pie's flying around his head.

*upstairs*

Benjy was in red and blue Spider-Man pyjamas while Nick was in black and red ones with the Black Widow Symbol on them as the two brothers watched TV

"They're so good." Jess smiled "Were they always like this?"

"I'm guessing Anne-Marie had a hand in that." Natasha smiled putting her hand on Rogue's shoulder in gratitude

"Had to keep them occupied while I cleaned up their mess." Anne smiled

"BENJY!" an unknown girl's voice shouted out

"Huh?" they wondered, but Benjy was worried he had done something wrong with that level of noise

In burst the girl wearing the Ben Reilly style Spider-Man suit, looking around desperately "Benjy?! Where are you?!" She called

"Who... who are you Miss?" Benjy asked

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"I'm Benjy Parker, that's my brother Nick." Benjy said, pointing to his brother

"That can't be! Benjy's a baby!" The girl said in disbelief

"Excuse me; who are you?" Gwen asked pretty annoyed at the girl

"Who am I? Who're you?" The girl pointed at Gwen

"Silk-Spider. Who are you?" Gwen glared

"I'm Spider-Girl." the girl explained

"Not another one..." Natasha groaned

"Natasha Romanov? Why're you here?" she asked

"I live here with Peter." Natasha explained simply.

"WHAT?!" the girl was taken back

Julia pulled the girl's mask off when she turned her head revealing a teenage girl with short red-ish brown hair and brown eyes

"HEY! Give me that back!" the girl shouted at Julia

"May I introduce: May "Mayday" Parker. Peter's daughter from an alternate dimension." Julia explained

"WHAT?!" the girls yelled

"So she's our big sister?" Nick asked

"In a sense." Julia explained

"I have a teenage daughter?!" Peter arrived falling backwards in shock.

"What is going on?!" MayDay panicked, spinning around

"Wow." Benjy said as he walked up to MayDay

"You've slipped through dimension's May; this is an version of your worlds past." Julia explained

"So...I'm...everything's the same just...younger?" May tried to process this

"More or less." Julia smiled

"For example, your father has a harem."

"Dad...has a...huh..." May fainted onto the settee

"Our sister's funny." Nicholas grinned with Benjy

Gwen rolled her eyes and got Peter back to his feet "Is everything alright?" Steve asked

"Where were YOU five minutes ago?" Natasha groaned

"Thor broke the TV." Cap explained

"Not again..." Jess groaned

"Why'd he break it THIS time?" Natasha asked

"He got mad when his favourite pro-wrestler lost against, as he put it, 'a weakling'." Cap deadpanned

"Wrestling's fake." Gwen and Peter said instantly

"That's what I said and THAT'S why he broke the TV." Cap explained "He's still in denial about the whole thing."

"Oh... how can a god be so braindead?" Peter groaned

"He's a god that loves fighting. What more is there?" Cap groaned

"He and the Hulk..." Peter rolled his eyes, they heard May groaning awake "Sounds like she's awake." Peter grinned

"Dad?" She whispered

"Er... yea?" He said nervously

"How...how is this possible? You love mom and wouldn't do this to her..." May began to cry

"It's a different dimension May. The world where you're from was unstable, it needed to be rewoven. This universe was the only one stable enough for you to be brought to your father." Julia explained

"That's not REALLY answering my question." May replied

"Who's your mother?" Peter asked

"Mary Jane." MayDay said simply

"MJ?! MJ Watson?!" Peter and Gwen asked

"Yeah." May answered again "It was: You, Mom, Benjy and Me...You'd retired as Spider-Man and I took up your mantle."

"MJ broke up with me after I missed our wedding because of Spider-Man stuff." Peter explained

"That's...that's not what happened back home...You got married...had us..." May answered

"Well here he has us, and we had Benjy and Nicholas." Natasha replied

"It's amazing how one story is interpreted, how Someone has the choice to change fate." Julia calmly explained

"This isn't a story! I've been taken from: my home, my brother, my parents! EVERYTHING!" May shouts at Madame Web

"This is the better outcome. I and Someone else has seen it." Julia explains

"HOW?!" She yelled

"I'm here May." Peter assured, hugging her

May knew this. May knew this hug, the reassuring love of her father, she felt: his protection, his care, his love. The love of a father and daughter. She knew her father was right there with her, in a family where her Benjy was just a bit older, but still Benjy. May cries, not from sadness, but from love. She HAS her father, she HAS her brother and now she has a family again.

Only... A LITTLE bit bigger.

"What's with all the noise." Ben muttered as he walked in

"Oh...not again..." Kaine rolled his eyes jumping to conclusions

"Ben, Kaine...This is May...My daughter." Peter smiled

For a couple of seconds Ben and Kaine were gobsmacked then... "Have we been in a COMA?!" Kaine shouted

"Where have I heard this before?" Natasha thought

"No, you haven't been in a coma. She's from an alternate dimension." Gwen explained

"So... like you?" Ben asked

"Who are you?" Mayday asked a bit nervously

"Uncle Ben and Uncle Kaine." Benjy smiled

"Dad's brothers who've come back from the dead." Nicholas added

"H...how?" May asked

"Long story." Peter answered

"Uncle Kaine... you... you're not scared." She muttered in shock

"Kind of blessing when Julia brought us back." Kaine smiled "Still not winning any "hot or not" contests though."

May went to her two uncles and hugged them knowing her father's brothers were alive. "I guess we weren't around much in your dimension." Ben smirked

1"You're dead, and Uncle Kaine works for the government." MayDay explained

1"Ouch..." Kaine sucked through his teeth

"Well we're here now." Ben smiled

1"Yea..." she smiled

"Sis?" Chris asked as he and Benjy walked over

"Yes?" She asked them with a smile

"You look so cool!" Benjy grinned

1"Ha, thanks. I based it off of Uncle Ben's costume." May smiled

"Good thing it wasn't the hoodie." Kaine grinned

"Why'd ya have to go there?" Ben snapped

1"Hey! I thought it was awesome!" Peter argued

1"Thank you!" Ben thanked and agreed with his brother.

"Hey, it's time for bed." Jess pointed to the clock

"Yeah...It's been a long day." Peter agreed

"Can May sleep with us?" Benjy asked knowing he and Nicky have a new sister

"Yeah can she?" Nicky asked again

1"May?" Peter asked

"Yea... sure." She said nervously

"YAY!" the two cheered, dragging him away

1"Looks like May might be happy here." Gwen smiled

"She's lost a lot. But now she's gained more." Julia explained with a smile

She closed her eyes, seeing their future

May, wearing a new costume, standing next to two others. May now went by Arachne, in her mid-twenties, with two figures next to her. One was wearing a modified classic Scarlet Spider costume and the other was wearing an inverted colour version so it was blue with a red hoodie.

Ah, the three would be great.

"Thinking about something?" Rogue asked

"Just the future." Julia smiled

"Oh really?" Rogue grinned and slipped her hands around Julia's waist

"Yes. Would you like to see?" Julia smiled

"Yeah...I would." Rogue smiled

Rogue kissed Julia, letting her powers work slightly. She saw the glimpse of the future that Julia saw, and was amazed. Julia had wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist, holding her close as she kissed back

"Er... hello?" Peter said the two breaking the kiss

"Yes?" Rogue asked in slight confusion

"Anne... Julia isn't part of the 'harem'." Peter said simply

"Isn't that easily rectified?" Julia smiled

"Told you he'd get another one." Kaine rolled his eyes again "I'm outta here. Night."

"Is the universe against us?" Ben exclaimed almost joking as he left the room

"No it isn't Ben, just wait." Julia said cryptically

"Can you try and not say that while Anne-Marie isn't groping your breasts?" Ben called out

"'Ahm not groping her breasts!" Rogue answered back

"Give it a couple of minutes." Ben answered

"More like eight, once we leave to the bedroom." Julia smiled "And your love life... look forward to tomorrow."

"... Having a lover that sees the future is awkward and strange." Peter muttered

"It's kind of kinky as well..." Jess smiled


	10. A Day In The Life Ben Reilly Parker

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 10: A Day In The Life Ben Reilly Parker  
**

* * *

Ben yawned as he walked into the main room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes 'Man...those beds are comfy...' Ben thought stretching his limbs. He went into the kitchen to see that Kaine was doing push-ups near the living room.

"One seven four, one seven five, one seven six... Hey Ben." Kaine counted before acknowledging his brother

"Hey Kaine..." Ben rubbed his eyes again.

"Peter asked you to help the Fantastic Four today, they are now called the Future Foundation after Johnny Storm died. He and the 'Amazing Avengers' are helping Ms Marvel, she's proberbly gonna be joining his harem soon, and May's looking after the kids." Kaine said as he continued his workout

"And you?" Ben asked

"On standby with the normal Avenger's as well as any problems with the city. Gonna get a proper 'costume' after my workout and then head out." Kaine replied

"Cool. It's kinda nice that May's joined the family, she gets her father and brother back. With a little extra thrown in." Ben smiled

"Yep. So, go and get to work." Kaine reassured

"Okay, okay." Ben grinned as he went into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

*Some time later*

"Morning Uncle Ben." May smiled

"Hey May. Sleep alright?" Ben asked

"Alright." She shrugged "The kids kept kicking in their sleep though."

"Oh...price for sharing a bed with pre-teens." Ben understood.

"Yeah...but I didn't mind it. It's nice knowing Benjy is here." May explained

"And safe and all that?"

"Yea." She nodded

"Any other plans?" Ben asked

"No not really. Did you know Benjy and Nicky have natural webbing?" May asked

"I think Peter mentioned something like that. Cool right?" Ben asked

"Yea, wish I had it." May chuckled

"I think the other Spider-Girl has natural webbing." Ben shrugged, never meeting this Anya

"Oh come on!" May groaned but laughed

"Sit down and have some cereal." Ben added

"Chocolate animal cereal? Really?" May asked

"It's not for the prize inside. THAT'S for Benjy and Nicky." Ben defended

May laughed at her uncles reply

"What's so funny?" Benjy and Nicky asked

"You're Uncle for one. My bed hair for another." Ben answered with a grin

The two chuckled as they walked over for breakfast

"Enjoying having an older sibling you two?" Ben asked finishing up

"I'm still here Uncle Ben." May smiled

"She's great." Benjy smiled

"She's warm." Nicky added

"Warm? What do you mean warm?" May asked

"You were hugging us all night." Nicky answered

"Yea!" Benjy nodded

"Aww, they wove you." Ben joked

"Uncle Ben..." May blushed

"Well, you three are up." Kaine spoke behind them wiping off his sweat

"Morning Uncle Kaine." the three smiled

"Morning." He nodded

"Well, I need to head out." Ben said

"Aw...really?" Benjy and Nicky frowned

"Hey, don't be sad. You two have an older sister now; she's in charge okay?" Ben rubbed their hair

"Okay..." they answered

"You got a way with kids bro." Kaine smirked getting a drink from the fridge

"Don't drink straight from the bottle." Ben called out

"I wasn't gonna." Kaine answered doing it anyway "Don't tell my brothers 'kay?"

"Okay Uncle Kaine." Benjy and Nick smiled

*with Ben*

Ben was flipping through the air as he swung through New York

"There's nothing like web-slinging around New York." Ben smiled under his mask

"This is a sad day for New York!" a loud mouthed speaker was shouting

"Oh no..." Ben groaned "He's still spouting that out?"

"Not only is there now THREE Spider-Men, but the Wall Crawling Menace has tricked several more Heroines into being his followers AND there is A SECOND Spider-Girl out there!"

"Doesn't Jameson EVER shut up?" Ben sweat-dropped

"Ha, ha, ha!" a female voice laughed following a LOT of bullet shots.

"Who's causing damage now?" Ben asked himself swinging down to the fighting.

As he landed he saw a girl dressed like Deadpool with her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail firing her submachine guns wildly

"You sneak up on me?! I'll blow your brain out!" The female Deadpool attacked the people who tried to "sneak up" on her.

Ben webbed the guns she was using "Didn't anyone tell you: don't play with guns?"

"Of course they did, I killed them with swords instead!" The female Deadpool retorted unleashing her deadly weapons "Hey writer, my weapons are here!" She yelled at the writer who was staring at her breasts

"Oh no..." Ben deadpanned.

"It's a female Deadpool."

"Hey! It's LADY Deadpool, thank you very much!" She huffed

"Whoa! I'll remember that when you're not trying to cut my head off!" Ben dodged her katana.

"Don't worry... it's not gonna hurt a bit... rargh! It's gonna REALLY hurt!" Lady Deadpool struck out at Ben "I hope you're getting my good side writer!" She called out again

"What're you talking about?" Ben asked before webbing the katana to a building wall. "Just calm down. Bloody hell!" He dodged a grenade launcher projectile

"Stop gluing my stuff to other surfaces!" Lady Deadpool shouted "Ghost outta quit it, or this next one goes right up his ass!"

"Wait..." Lady D frowned, throwing the grenade launcher to the floor... and pulling out a script "Oh! You're Ben Reily! Wait... I LOVE YOU!" she cheered, throwing the script into the air and jumped at Ben hugging him tightly

"You...wait, what?! What's going on?!" Ben shouted as multiple Daily Bugle reporters were swarming towards them. "Argh!" Ben groaned as he an Lady Deadpool web-swung away

"Oh-hoo-hoo! We're flying! We're flying! Take me now Ben!" Lady Deadpool enjoyed the web swinging and wanted to make out with the Scarlet Spider

"Shut up!" Ben snapped lightly as they landed on top of the roof and pushed Lady Deadpool back "What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm in love...! Plus it's also in the script so I jumped at the chance." Lady Deadpool explained

"Script?" Ben asked as Lady Deadpool cuddled up to him "Stop that! What is wrong with you?! I don't even know you!" Ben should pushing her off

"Oh, you want my origin. okay it went a little something like this: A Long Time Ago In A Place Far, Far Away..." Lady Deadpool began to explain

"You're not going to say that you kissed your brother and that your father is a crazed mass murderer are you?" Ben deadpanned

"No! I kissed my double and we both got grossed out by it, but that's beside the point." Lady Deadpool explained then got back on topic...if there was one. "Hey Ghost write something like that again and I'll shoot you in the kneecaps! You'll never adventure again!" she yelled at the writer

"Huh?" Ben was more confused than normal since she was talking to an unknown person.

"Anyway, I come from a land called: CANADA!" Lady Deadpool got back to her origin, inserting the Canadian flag into her background for emphasis.

"Like Wolverine?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah exactly! Old Wolvie is the reason I have this." Lady Deadpool explained while aiming a gun into her stomach

"Wait no!" Ben called out but Lady-D shot herself but still stood there.

"See, can't die. His Healing-Factor helped make me." Lady-D explained "So with Wolvie's DNA I became the: Lady Merc with the Mouth! The sexiest, badassassin *trademarked* in my home. Somehow the dingus GhostKaiser23 up there with the wonderful GreyKing46 dropped me here and I met YOU!"

"GreyKing46? GhostKaiser23...?" Ben wondered in confusion "Look, you know who I am. But I know nothing about you."

"Not much to say, I'm me! What you see is what you get! Super-hot, super sexy, super assassin! Seriously, you should see how much porn there is about me on the internet." Lady D explained "My name's Wanda Wilson, I have a healing factor that makes me immortal and you are one of the COOLEST characters out there!"

"Okay...Wanda...Why me?" Ben asked "I'm obviously not your first choice."

"The script said so." Wanda shrugged "GreyKing and GhostKaiser decided to pair me with you because they thought it would he awesome, and I agree! You're hot, you are an awesome character and I'm a massive Spider-Man fan!"

"I'm not Spider-Man. I'm the Scarlet Spider!" Ben proclaimed

"Even better." Lady-D purred "Ever swung on web while making love to a mercenary with the skills of a contortionist?"

"I...err..." Ben stammered thinking about what Wanda was saying.

"I'll take that as a no." She grinned as she unzipped her suit slightly at the chest, showing a hint of her unscarred chest

"I...I...Isn't this going too fast?" Ben asked sweating seeing her semi-exposed chest.

"Trust me..." Wanda pulled her mask up to her nose "I think we'll work something out." Wanda kissed Ben by lifting his mask.

'WHOA! This is weird...but freaking sweet!' Ben thought as he held Wanda closer.

He had one hand gently placed on her hip, the other slowly sliding up her back until he held her head. The whole time his lips glided against her soft pink ones, returning the kiss

'Score! Grey you rock! Ghost...You're still an idiot.' Wanda thought while being coddled by Ben

'I CANNOT believe this is still happening!' Ben thought, not innocently, but caught in this seven minutes of heaven. Even though they've been going at it for eight minutes.

'Don't be padantic Ghost!' Wanda thought in annoyance 'Oh... Oh! His fingers are magic!' She thought, shuddering as Ben's hands massaged her back softly

Wanda moaned pleasurably when Ben traced up her back "Ah...Ah...God..."

"Weak spot is your back, huh?" Ben teased

"Don't...stop..." Wanda moaned again

"Well then...how about we carry on someplace more...private?" Ben teased

'Okay, I owe you two.' Wanda smiled "Oh...yeah..."

*an hour later, a random empty apartment*

Wanda and Ben panted, laying under a blanket, both naked except for their masks

"Was it okay?" Ben asked panting

"You...were...just...I'm glad they got us together." Wanda gasped in pleasure and snuggled close to him

"Yeah...Whoever "they" are...I oughta thank them..." Ben hugged her. That was when Ben's phone rang "Hello?" He said answering

"Ben, where are you? I sent you to the Future Foundation ages ago and, apparently, you haven't shown up yet." Kaine's voice came through

"I...err...got caught up." Ben half-lied

"You "got caught up" right..." Kaine sounded sarcastic

"Hey it's true. I was..." Ben tried to think of a convincing story "going through a tunnel against an unknown trails; okay?"

"Okay which tunnel?" Kaine asked not believing his brother.

"Queen's-Midtown Tunnel." Ben answered then hung up.

"Think that satisfied him?" Wanda asked kissing Ben's chest

"Should think so..." Ben smiled

Ben's phone rang again and again Kaine's voice came through "Did you hang up on me?!"

"I dunno, did it sound something like this? Click!" Ben answered then turned off his phone.

Wanda laughed "Oh you are so awesome! I have to REALLY thank those two for making you my boy."

"Hey... can I see your face?" Ben askes

"... why the hell not?" She shrugged, taking her red and black mask off. That revealing her long blonde hair, her blue eyes and her beautiful unscarred face "Awww Grey, you're so sweet you flatterer." She said with a chuckle

Ben did the same thing, to make Wanda feel comfortable. "Wow...kinky with the mask on, Hugh Jackman without it...Jackpot."

"Ready for "Round Two, sweet checks?" Ben kissed down her porcelain skin and tickled her slightly doing so.

"Hmmmm... oh that feels good babe... sure." She giggled/moaned in pleasure 'Thank you Grey! Thank you Ghost!'

"You're welcome Wanda." Grey grinned from his computer

"No probs Wanda. You're not gonna kill me know are ya?" Ghost asked with a sweat drop down his head

"Probably not. Oh God Babe!" Wanda answered while being played with by Ben

"That's not a final answer...Wanda? Wanda?! Hey!" Ghost called out but she got other HANDS to work with

"Come on Ghost, we're outta here." Grey said, dragging Ghost away


	11. A Day In The Life Kaine Parker

This chapter takes place the same day as last chapter.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 11: A Day In The Life Kaine Parker  
**

* * *

*earlier that day*

Kaine downstairs to see Peter and his girls having breakfast "Morning." Kaine rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sand

"Hi bro. Morning Kaine." Peter and the girls waved

"Sleep at all?" Kaine smirked

"Give over..." Gwen laughed

"What's the plan today?" Kaine asked

"Well May wanted to spend some time with the boys and Ms Marvel needs some help." Peter began "But the Future Foundation might need some help..."

"Future Foundation?" Kaine interrupted

"The Fantastic Four. They changed their name after Johnny Storm died and I joined, since they said they see me as family." Peter explained with a sad smile. He was happy they saw him as family, but Johnny was one of his best friends

"Damn...doesn't anyone EVER get a good life that isn't completely screwed up by spiders and cosmic bull-crap?" Kaine asked

"Probably not. What's your plan?" Peter answered

"Do some training for one, get another costume for another. There's NO WAY I'm wearing "Bag-Man" again." Kaine explained

"You know The Avengers could use your help." Natasha explained

"Yeah probably." Kaine nodded

"So you are on standby, and Ben can help the FF." Peter nodded

* * *

*later, after Ben left*

"One ninety nine, two hundred...that'll do..." Kaine rose from his second work out.

"Feeling better Uncle Kaine?" Benjy asked

"It's not just about feeling better Benjy. It's about maintaining your skills and your body. Leave something too long and it'll break or won't work well." Kaine explained "Your dad and mothers do it as well, otherwise they couldn't be able to help people. I mean have you SEEN a fat super hero?"

"The Hulk's pretty big." Nicholas commented

"That's muscle mass Nicky, not fat." Kaine smiled "And don't call Hulk fat, he'll be angry."

MayDay smiled, ruffling Benjy's hair "Hey, if you're heading out can you pick up a few things? We're running short." May asked

"Sure what're we needing?" Kaine accepted

"Here's the list." May handed a notepad filled with different items

"Oh hell no..." Kaine mumbled "What have I got myself into?"

* * *

*half an hour later*

Kaine was grumbling as he walked through the streets of New York, looking for a good store "How...many...shops...ARE THERE?! God! Either the store has what I want in a smaller size or it doesn't supply it at all!" Kaine moaned as he sat at a restaurant's chair which was unbeknownst to him.

"Afternoon sir, would you like to see the menu?" a waitress asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I...sure." Kaine observed that he was on a chair belonging to a restaurant

"What can I get you Sir?" The waitress asked

Kaine observed the meals and decided "I'll have the chicken meal and a large water."

"Okay, it'll be ready in a few minutes." the waitress smiled

Kaine sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, god this was strange to do 'It's been...forever I guess. I'd never imagined walking around with the sun on my face without fear of scaring people.' Kaine thought while looking at the contents of his bags. That was when he saw that an explosion from nearby, at a bank "Seriously..." Kaine gritted his teeth, left his bags and went to fight the crime. "Can't believe I have to wear this again." Kaine groaned as he covered his face with a ski-mask and a paper bag again. He put his hand in his pocket but felt something, pulling out a black and red Spider-Man mask and a note

"Encase of emergencies, Peter." The note said

Kaine smiled and as he donned the mask he took off to the fight "Bro, I love ya!"

The bank was being robbed by a scorpion based villain in a green and black tight suit complete with tail and pincer like gauntlets on her arms. "Thank you for making this so...much easier for me."

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're making an illegal withdrawal." Kaine spoke webbing her hands

"A spider?" She growled, the girl having black hair and green eyes

"Who are you?" Kaine asked

"The name's Scorpia." The girl snapped

"Scorpia... I remember you! You were hired to kill me!" Kaine snapped

"Wait, you survived? Well then, allow me to rectify that!" Scorpia snapped as she used her tail to strike at Kaine

"Whoa, hey! You're not gonna get me like that." Kaine dodged the attacks and taunted her

"Then how about THIS?!" She snapped, tripping him up

"Fuck." He grunted

"Language, there are kids here." Scorpia grinned as she walked towards him

"You're robbing a bank and you're giving me a lecture on my language?!" Kaine spoke as he webbed her chest.

"Hey lecher! Whoa!" Scorpia shouted as Kaine pulled her to the floor by kicking her legs to lose her footing. "Oof!"

"Gotcha!" Kaine grabbed her

"Oh really?" She grinned, wrapping her legs around him and flipping them so she was on top

"You like being on top?" Kaine asked

"Prove's who's in charge." Scorpia smiled as she traced down his chest "You work out?" she teased

"Yeah. I use villains as target practice!" Kaine explained while webbing her face. Scorpia tried to say something but the web stopped it and the webbing on her chest and stomach stuck her to Kaine "Well, fan-frigging-tastic. Whoa!" Kaine groaned as Scorpia's tail began to attack his head "Okay, now I KNOW I don't wanna be a shish-kebab! Okay ENOUGH!" Kaine grabbed the base of her tail and began to crush it in his hand

But he stopped when he saw her face scrunching in pain as she screamed through the webbing with tears in her eyes. Kaine immediately stopped and web-slung out of the civilian populated area to higher ground. Scorpina was still crying from Kaine's handy work and Kaine removed her mouth binding "You...You FUCKER!" Scorpina cried

"Easy, kids around. You may want to watch your language." Kaine joked back

"I have cybernetic implants you fucker! Most of it is internal but my tail plugs IN! With NERVE ENDINGS!" She snarled

"Jeez, sorry. But being fair you DID rob a bank." Kaine justified his answer "And you're not the only person who's had pain in their life."

"And you are?!" Scorpia shouted "You try living in Hell's Kitchen! You try living on less than scraps every day!"

"A lot of people have had such a pain." Kaine glared "Loosing family because of your mistakes. People getting hurt when they don't deserve it. Everyone feels pain."

"What do you know of pain?" Scorpia talked back looking straight into his eyes

"I know what it feels like!" Kaine grabbed her making her stand "I was created for one purpose, to kill the one I was cloned from but I was deemed a failure and thrown away! I was mad, insane; I tried to kill my own brother thinking I was helping the original! I have killed HUNDREDS, and each one haunts me." Kaine snarled

Scorpia looked into Kaine's reflected lenses and saw that he was telling the truth, she could see the ghosts swim in his eyes. And Kaine saw into hers, the agony and pain; a lifetime of hurt "Both of our lives have been fucked up, huh." She scoffed

"Yeah..." Kaine agreed as he got his webbing off of her hands

"Are you stupid?" Scorpia asked "You just freed your prisoner who's a danger to you."

"You're not a danger to me." He growled, pulling her close "And even if you were... I don't think you WOULD hurt me."

"What're you..." Scorpia started to talk while Kaine raised his mask and began to kiss her. Their embrace lasted for a few minutes, though they just mainly kept their hands where they could see them, they didn't care. The two parted, the kiss not being highly passionate but it was enough "So what... we gonna do a Batman-Catwoman thing?" Scorpia panted, blushing

"Only if we want it to be." Kaine smirked

"I'm gonna need some more "persuasion"..." Scorpia smiled

"I like the way you think." Kaine smiled as he kissed her again

* * *

*an hour later*

The two were laying in a hotel sweet, both sweaty with their cloths/costumes thrown all over the place "That was amazing." Scorpia smiled

"Yea." Kaine nodded before his phone rang. Sighing he got up and answered "Hello?"

"Hello? This is Susan Storm-Richards. I was told to call this number by Spider-Man if his 'replacement' didn't arrive." Sue said

"WHAT?! He's not there?!" Kaine snapped

"No..." Sue flinched

Kaine sighed in annoyance "I'll call him. Thank you for letting me know." He said before he hung up and phoned Ben

"Hello?" Ben said as he answered her phone

"Ben, where are you? I sent you to the Future Foundation ages ago and, apparently, you haven't shown up yet." Kaine frowned in annoyance

"I...err...got caught up." Ben said with a small stutter

"You ;got caught up; right..." Kaine said sarcastically

"Hey it's true. I was..." Ben said with a small pause "… Going through a tunnel against an unknown trails; okay?"

"Okay which tunnel?" Kaine asked not believing his brother.

"Queen's-Midtown Tunnel." Ben answered and then suddenly hung up.

Kaine looked at his phone in shock, before he phoned Ben again with a glare. When he heard the click that meant that Ben had picked up Kaine yelled in absolute anger "Did you hang up on me?!"

"I dunno, did it sound something like this? Click!" Ben answered and then, suddenly, Ben hang up again

"He... he hung up on me?!" Kaine growled "My stupid brother hung up on me and is doing something stupid instead of his job!"

"Aren't WE doing something stupid?" Scorpia asked tracing her finger on Kaine's abs

"No we're not...are we?" Kaine asked after sliding down to the base of the bed

Scorpia moved on top of Kaine and straddled over his waist "I think this classifies as: doing something stupid."

Kaine smiled as he rubbed down Scorpia's waist "Definitely."


	12. A Day In The Life MayDay Parker

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 12: A Day In The Life MayDay Parker  
**

* * *

May and her brothers were still asleep in bed, that is until Nicky and Benjy started kicking to get out of May's hug attack that she had them in all last night. This naturally woke her up and caused her to stretch out of bed. Yawning she thought to herself while keeping in mind her new brothers 'What a night...' She couldn't the smile off her face as she looked at them and got dressed in her Spider-Girl costume, the only clothing she had. She had a family again, when she was scared she'd he alone as she saw her world falling apart 'Always stay the same.' Mat smiled as she kissed the foreheads of her brothers and walked into the kitchen

"Morning Uncle Kaine." May smiled at her Uncle doing his exercises

"Morning May. Seventy four, seventy five..." Kaine acknowledged his niece and carried on working out.

* * *

*time skip*

"So what do you two want to do today?" May asked her two brothers

"Let's go to the park!" Benjy grinned

"Yea!" Nick nodded

"Okay, the park it is." May smiled "Let's get ready." May and the boys where ready to leave... when she noticed she was in her Spider-Girl outfit and that was all she had "Hmm..." May mumbled but then thought "Maybe Gwen has some spare clothes."

"You mean Mama Gwen?" Benjy asked

"Oh yeah. Mama Gwen...still getting used to that." May corrected herself

* * *

*half an hour later*

May shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted the hetler top and hip hugger jeans she had to wear, the only cloths of Gwen's that fit her 'Man, how small IS Gwen's closet? I'll be glad when I get some better sized clothes.' May thought to herself

"Are you dressed yet sis?" Nicholas asked

"Yeah...although it's kinda small." May said honestly walking out of the room. "So, what d'you think?"

"It looks a bit small." Benjy answered honestly

"I SAID it was a bit small Benjy." May sighed, when she looked at the TV which showed the 'Spider-Girl' stopping a car accident and felt anger

"May...are you alright?" Nicky asked

"Do you still want to go to the park?" Benjy asked

"Yea." She nodded, holding back her anger 'That BITCH! I'M Spider-Girl! I'm the daughter of Peter Parker, I am Spider-Man's daughter!' She thought in annoyance

As they approached the park May began to vent her steam, seeing her brothers play on the swings and roundabout, getting ice cream...the anger just seemed to go away.

She smiled, seeing the two laugh and play. She also noticed a Spanish girl in her phone crossing the street

'Man, I forget that I'm not just a super hero. I'm a teenager should I start thinking about a relationship?' May thought to herself as the girl came closer towards her

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" The Spanish girl asked

"Huh? No, no go right ahead." May offered politely

"Thanks, I'm Anya Corazon." The other girl greeted

"May 'Mayday' Parker." May replied, shacking the other girl's hand

"Parker...As in "Peter Parker"?" Anya asked

"Yeah, he's my..." May was about to say: "I'm his daughter." But how'd you explain that your dad is about twelve years older than you...except in certain parts of the world.

"I love his photographs of Spider-Man, he's got such a good eye." Anya smiled

While the two girls were talking a girl with long brown hair and well-worn clothing went to the roundabout. "He-hello..." She spoke timidly

"Hi." Benjy smiled

"M-mind if I join you?" The girl asked again

"Sure the more to join, the better the fun." Nicky added

"That didn't rhyme." Benjy joked

"It wasn't supposed to rhyme." Nicky defended "What's your name?"

"L-Leah." She answered

"Hi Leah; I'm Ben, everyone calls me Benjy, cause we've got an Uncle Ben. Less confusing they said." Ben spoke first

"I'm Nicholas, though everyone calls me Nicky." Nicholas added

"Nice... nice to meet you." She muttered

"You come here often?" Benjy asked

"I live near here." Leah answered

"Wow, I bet having this view is the best right?" Nicky asked

"It...it's alright." Leah gave a small smile

"Come on, you and Benjy can go down the slide together." Nicky teased

"Nicky!" Benjy blushed "Sorry, he just says stupid things."

"It's no worry." Leah answered as Benjy grabbed her hand to the slide.

"Hey, doesn't that girl look like she's wearing rags?" Mayday said

"Yea." Anya frowned "I think she might be homeless. That is totally uncool, she is just a kid. She shouldn't have to worry about IF she gets a next meal."

"I agree." May nodded

Their conversation was over though, as the Hob Goblin flew overhead laughing with a box strapped to his glider

"Benjy! Nick! Take your new friend back home and lock the doors!" May quickly called to her brothers

"What about you?" Benjy asked

"Don't worry about me, just go!" May called back

The two boys and their new friend ran back as Hobgoblin was laughing on his glider. "Well lookie here: Hostages! Oh I do LOVE a good hostage."

"Not on your life creep!" May snarled

"You've got a fire in you, perhaps you'll be of use." Hobgoblin grinned throwing a bolas at her

"Trust me you don't know a THING about me." May retorted as she back-flipped dodged the capturing rope

"You have SOME skill, but can you dodge THESE?" HG threw his pumpkin bombs around her and Anya

Both girls moved, flipping and spinning in the air like trained gymnasts, before they both hid inside separate alleyways without noticing what the other had done

Almost in synch they pulled out Spider-themed costumes from the backpacks they had been carrying and quickly got changed, both thinking 'I need to protect May/Anya.' Anya and May thought respectively

Not even fifteen seconds later, the two Spider-Girl's swung onto the scene at full speed not noticing the other

"What the?! Where are those brats?! And who're you two?" HG shouted

"Huh, two?" May and Anya said as the smoke cleared from the park "Who are you?" They pointed at each other

"I'm Spider-Girl!" They both snapped

"This is just TOO good! Two Spiders for the price of one!" HG grinned throwing his bombs at them

"Look out!" May shouted pushing Anya away.

The bombs barley missed her as she jumped out of the way, the two turning to the HobGoblin

"Wow, you are a lot worse than the one I'm used to." MayDay grinned before leaping at Hob Goblin

"No-one appreciates what I do. Do you know how HARD it is it do this gig while you heroes are ruining my day?" HG debated

"You terrorist people and steal whatever you want!" Anya answered

"True, but it's more fun when the good guys get HURT!" HG shot lasers from his glider.

MayDay kicked the bottom of the glider from her position under the glider, making the lasers miss Anya "Watch yourself rookie!" She snapped

"Hey Miss 'Copy-Girl' I've been doing this longer than you, unlike you I'm not pretending to be Spider-Man!" Anya snapped back webbing HG's legs to trip him

"I'm his DAUGHTER kid!" MayDay snapped, flipping up and kicking Hob Goblin in the face sending him flying off his glider

"You're his WHAT?!" Anya shouted

"I believe she said "daughter"..." HG answered shaking the stars from inside his head and activated the glider's recall function.

May back flipped over the glider, the glider hitting Hob Goblin

"Yea! I'm the one TRUE Spider-Girl!" May snapped

"Well...great..." Anya grumbled "Now I gotta change my name."

"It won't do you two any good..." HG got onto his glider and made his escape "Cause you're not going to get me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Anya and May webbed the glider together

The two yanked the gilder away, Hob Goblin falling to the floor and crashing

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as his left leg bent the wrong way

"And as for the name, I didn't choose it." Anya added offhandedly "I was originally called Arãna but everyone started calling my Spider-Girl when I changed my costume, adopting the costume of the second Spider-Woman/Arachnie."

"Well that makes sense!" May shouted in agreement

"My...my leg..." HG groaned in pain

"Shut up!" The girls shouted together then did a double-take

"Probably should web his leg in place..." Anya rubbed the back of her head then did what she said

"Yeah, he may be a bad-guy but that's GOTTA hurt..." May agreed webbing him to the floor so the cops could get him

"You two make a nice couple you know..." HG chuckled "Hm?!" He moaned as his mouth was webbed shut.

"Shut it!" They snapped before they looked back to each other

May noticed the way the other Spider-Girl looked. The long brown and the slightly darker skin that was normal for Spanish/Latina people and the face shape...

"Anya?" May gasped

"What?" Anya asked in shock

"Hm'm hm-ha?" HG asked where subtitles under his face read: "Who's Anya?"

"May...?" Anya asked as they heard the cops come.

"This way!" May grabbed Anya's hand and web slung away from HG

"Hm hmm hmm hmhma?!" He asked himself to which a well place Lady-D translation read: "What was that about?!"

"Thank you Lady D." Grey grinned down

"You're welcome Grey!" She said with a thumbs up "Well, I need to go off. My babe's gonna be arriving soon so I need to make some noise." She grinned as she walked away

* * *

*with Anya and May*

May set Anya down walked away "YOU'RE the other Spider-Girl?!" May gasped, pulling her mask off

"Well yeah! That's not a problem for you is it, Miss "I'm only the real Spider-Girl because my dad is Spider-Man" Spider-Girl?" Anya huffed removing her mask

"Hey to be fair I didn't know, okay?!" May answered honestly "I only got here yesterday!"

Anya scoffed in disbelief "You're Peter Parker's Daughter! You've gotta be at least sixteen, you expect me to believe that you "only just arrived"? Do you think I'm gullible?"

"I came from another universe! It's like ten or twelve years in the future! I saw my entire world slowly falling apart, literally, before I was pulled here!" May cried out, holding back tears "I have my father back now as well as my little brother, as well as another one and several different new mothers and two uncles!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...just trying to process this here...an alternate universe, more family than you normally have and another brother?" Anya asked as she say May holding back her tears

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take in..." May shed a tear "But it's the truth."

Anya went and hugged May "Hey, hey...I believe you. There's enough crazy crap in the universe NOT to believe it."

"Th... thanks." May said, holding back tears, as she hugged her back

"I...*ahem* I better go and see if my brothers have got back home safe. Last thing I want is them to be lost in New York." May cleared her throat

"Need a hand?" Anya wiped May's tear away

Blushing May replied "I...I wouldn't say no. Just so you know: my brothers have natural webbing so they might've left a trail back home."

"Where IS your home?" Anya asked

* * *

*Where Billy, Nicky and Leah were*

The three entered Avenger's tower, panting a bit from exhaustion as they were unused to needing to move so fast

"You think...you think we're okay?" Leah panted

"We should be. May said: run straight home. She'll come back." Benjy answered her question.

"You...you live here? In Avenger's Tower?" Leah asked

"Yeah." Nicky smiled "Awesome right?"

"It's amazing..." Leah stood in awe

"Like our dad: Amazing Spider-Man." Nicky smiled

"Nicky!" Benjy snapped since Leah was a civilian

"Oops..." Nicky regretted saying that.

"Your dad's Spider-Man...?" Leah asked to which Benjy and Nicky nodded, they hadn't properly learned to lie or keep secrets yet. "I...I don't believe it..." Leah was awestruck

"Your dads Peter Parker? Wow... he... he's my Hero." She muttered

"Really? Well you can meet him and or mom's when they get home." Nicky smiled

"But you gotta promise not to tell ANYONE!" Benjy added

"I promise." Leah smiled then hugged the twin boys.

"Come on we'll show you our room." Nicky began to run upstairs

Leah's stomach was rumbling "Oh...how about we get some food first?" Benjy asked

"If it's okay..." Leah blushed

"Sure it is, come on!" Nicky smiled

The three headed to the kitchen, smiling

"So what do you want? We got: cereal, bread, cheese, fruit..." Nicky listed off

"Can I have some toast please?" Leah asked kindly

"Sure." Nicky smiled

The two got to work as May and Anya arrived

"You live in AVENGER'S FREAKING TOWER?!" Anya shouted

"Yeah...didn't have to yell though." May rubbed her ears "Benjy? Nicky? You here?"

"Up here May." Benjy called back

"They're home..." May sighed with relief

The two walked through as the boys gave Leah a peace of toast

"He-hello..." Leah spoke kindly

"Hi. Making yourself at home?" May asked

"What do you mean?" Leah asked in slight fear

"Nothing harsh, just: are you okay?" May reassured her.

"Yes...Thank you." Leah smiled

"That's good." She smiled, hugging the girl lightly

"This is Leah." Benjy smiled

"Leah...What a nice name." May smiled "If you don't mind I need to talk to MY friend in private. I'm still in charge so don't eat too much and act crazy."

"We won't. Promise." Nicky promised

"Promise." Leah added after swallowing some toast.

"Me too." Benjy added

May smiled as she and Anya walked into another room

"What did you want to talk about?" Anya asked

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole: snapping at you with the Spider-Girl name thing." May apologized

"Well...No problem." Anya understood.

"You saw it as your birth right and have probably been using it longer than I have."

"Still, I am VERY sorry." May said, emphasizing the very

"No drama...So, friends?" Anya asked extending her hand

"Friends." May accepted it

'For now. She's kind of cute.' They both thought as they shook hands.


	13. Ms Marvelous at Love

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 13: Ms Marvelous at Love  
**

* * *

Peter moaned as he awoke, his body feeling stiff as he pulled himself up 'Oh...MAN...! Rhino AND Juggernaut in the same day...' Peter moaned as he stretched from his bed, well I say bed it was mostly occupied by: Gwen, Natasha, Jess AND Julia at this point 'Still I got a LOT of stress released...ha, ha.' he chuckled. He walked into the kitchen yawning and expected to see Kaine doing his work out or see Ben slumped over his table after working on god knows what he was tinkering with...but no he didn't see any of that. What he DID see were his two sons sleeping in the living room with a girl wearing a pyjama top that was at MOST three sizes too big for her, covered in a large blanket. 'Now THAT is adorable...' He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, the smell awakening the three children

"Hmm..." The three awoke

"Morning, sleep well?" Peter asked sipping the coffee.

"I did." Leah smiled

"Slept better." Nicky and Benjy stretched

"That's what you get for sleeping on the floor isn't it?" Peter smiled "So, have you enjoyed your night here Leah?"

"Yes. Very much." Leah answered with a toothy smile

"Good." Jess smiled as she walked in "Because Peter and I are not letting you go, Leah Parker-Drew."

"Wha... what?" Leah asked in shock.

"We've decided to adopt you. You're going to be living with us from now on. What d'you think of that?" Jess reassured her.

Benjy and Nicky were glad to be getting another family member as they cheered silently, Leah on the other hand... "Leah?" Peter asked kindly only for her to run straight to him and Jess and gave them a great big hug.

She was crying, her tears were staining their bed clothes as she wept happily "Hey, hey...No tears okay?" Peter smiled

"Can't help it..." Leah cried as she was now being held by her new father, a man she's loved and respected from anonymity and afar, now a member of the Parker family.

Julia oversaw this smiling and thought 'The web is being reinforced. This girl has a new future, one that she'll never regret nor turn her back on. Another child for the Clan.'

She looked out to the web, it was reforming. It was working, it was nearly being repaired. It was nearly safe

* * *

*In Someone's dimension*

The Someone who always sat in the center was playing its guitar. The melody resonated throughout that universe or void or wherever or whatever it was. The Someone was smiling and loving the position that Peter was taking up.

* * *

*Back in reality*

"Morning." A blonde woman with blue eyes greeted as she walked in, wearing just a pink towel

"Who are you?!" Jess snapped

"I'm Wanda, Ben's new babe." Wanda grinned

"Ben's...Ben got a girlfriend?" Peter wondered with a deadpanned face

"That such a strange thing?" Wanda asked "Hi." Wanda smiled at the kids

"Hi...Is she our new auntie?" Benjy and Nicky asked innocently

"Yep." Wanda grinned

"Awesome!" Benjy and Nicky jumped for joy.

"Hey...keep it down...I didn't get much sleep last night..." a black haired woman with green eyes entered wearing one of Kaine's larger T-shirts

"Who're you?" Peter asked

"I'm Elaine...Kaine's Girl." Scorpia answered giving her real name

"Another auntie?" Benjy and Nicky asked then shrugged their shoulders.

"Wait... SCORPINA?!" Peter gasped, recognizing the girls face and hair form the times he and Black Cat had teamed up recently

"It's 'Scorpia'. No 'N'. You wouldn't believe how many people get it wrong." Elaine explained

"I can think of one." Wanda spoke looking at Ghost.

"Not. Even. Commenting." Ghost spoke slowly while Grey laughed in the background

"Who's she?" Leah asked

"Leah, why don't you go into the other room with your brothers?" Peter wanted to protect his ever growing family.

"Okay." They all nodded, leaving

"So I got a villainess here and..." Peter said

"Lady Deadpool!" Wanda winked "The sexiest assassin ever!"

"... and Deadpool's sister." Peter deadpanned "Great."

"Actually I'm his alternate dimension counterpart." Wanda shrugged

"Morning..." Ben and Kaine's voices yawned

"Here come the conquering heroes..." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Hey...What's going on?" Ben asked

"You tell us." Peter asked as he pointed to Wanda and Elaine

"Er... I meet with Wanda, it was crazy, we bonded, got together... sex?" Ben shrugged

"I stopped Elaine from robbing a bank, accidentally hurt her, we talked, crappy lives, sex." Kaine answered

Peter stared at his two brothers and couldn't blame them "If that IS what happened." Peter asked

"It's true!" Wanda defended Ben

"Yeah. 'Sides it's a bad idea to be a villain when your lover and his brothers are Spider-Men." Elaine added

"Fine, fine, I believe you." Peter sighed

"As long as you stay away from Peter, you're okay. Got it?" Jess stated glaring at the two

"Hey, I'm Ben's Babe. No need to get huffy." Wanda answered

"Same for me and Kaine." Elaine added

"Good." Jess nodded as MayDay walked in wearing a large baggy shirt that wasn't hers.

"Morning..." May rubbed the sand out of her eyes "What...?"

"May who's shirt is that?" Peter asked

"Anya's... she stayed the night." May said tiredly "She let me use her shirt since I have like no cloths of my own."

"You've gotten yourself a friend?" Jess asked

"Yeah. She's the other Spider-Girl in the News." May explained

"I know that, Peter and I have spent a few weeks each as her mentor to help her through things." Jess said simply

"Oh right." May was surprised

"Did you sleep in a different room or the same?" Peter asked

"D-Dad!" May blushed

"What?" Peter asked in confusion, not implying anything as no one knew about May and Anya's thoughts on the other "I was asking if you and her had a sleep over or if she just stayed the night?"

"Oh...she err...stayed the night that's all." May was relieve a bit

"Oh, okay." Peter accepted the answer

Jess raised her eyebrow at May's attitude

"What?" May asked

"Nothing, just...nothing." Jess answered to not raise May's suspicion

That was when the Avenger's signal went off, it was Carol

"Peter, we've got a problem." Carol called out

"What is it?" Peter answered

"There's a Kree invasion." Carol sighed

"What? I'll be there." Peter accepted the mission

"Can we help?" Jess asks not wanting to lose Peter to a group of psychotic aliens, excluding Carol of course.

"Julia, will I be fine?" Peter asked

"Yes, it is not a normal invasion. Peter shall not be overwhelmed." Julia smiled

"See?" Peter grinned "Don't worry."

"Yeah well...Don't get yourself killed. Last thing we need is for you to get buried then come back from a grave." Kaine spoke

"Trust us that's a pain to get out from..." Ben added.

"I've died three times already... and became a giant spider all three times." Peter said truthfully, laughing

"Hey, I can transform into a freaking spider-creature as well. That's no picnic." Kaine pointed out

"What about the incident with the six-arms?" Ben asked

"Err...SIX arms?" Jess asked

"I tried to cure myself from my Spider powers and mutated. First I had six arms, and then I became a 'Man-Spider'." Peter shrugged

'Too bad, imagine the fun...' Jess thought "It's good you cure the mutation then."

"Yeah. Don't wait up; okay?" Peter kissed Jess on her cheek

Okay." She smiled

"The girls and I will go and get May some cloths." Julia smiled

"Good luck dad." May smiled

*Where Carol was*

'Okay, he's coming. He's here for the Kree...would he stay a bit longer?' Carol thought as she monitored the Kree's movements from a safe area.

There were not a massive amount, but they were meant to abduct humans and make them into sex slaves to create high breeds since she was so powerful... in a way this was her fault, that made her mad

Her communications link was activated "Carol, I'm approaching your co-ordinates. Dropping in now." Peter explained over the link

"Good. We need to keep this quiet. Last thing we need is to cause complete disorder." Carol explained

"Got it." He nodded. Less than a second later he landed next to her. He was wearing a black/grey/silver suit with a slight chain mail design as accents and a yellow spider and eyes

"Whoa, nice suit. Pulling out the big guns Peter?" Carol admired the look

"Well, only for jobs like this." Peter smiled "How're we playing this? I doubt we're gonna knock on the front door and ask for the hostages back."

"We sneak in, I'll cause a distraction and you get the hostages out." Carol explained

"Gotcha." Peter understood.

As Carol flew down and grabbed the Kree's attention Peter approached the base to get the hostages out. 'She's good. Even though she's human...I guess being part Kree in situations like this make her feel uncomfortable.' Peter managed to hack into the Kree's systems and enter 'So far so good.'

Inside he saw about fifteen to twenty woman ranging from sixteen to thirty chained to the wall

'Now this is just sick!' Peter thought "Hold on. We're here to get you out." he explained looking for the release switch or control panel for the chains.

"Hurry, those creatures are going to be leaving soon!" the women cried

"Okay...got it!" Peter found the control panel; unfortunately it was working on what he assumed to be a number pad code.

"Trespasser!" a soldier shouted as he pointed a rifle at Peter's back

'Crap!' he thought as his Spidey-Sense was going off.

But he knew if he dodged, the woman behind him would die. So be shot webbing, covering the soldier's gun's muzzle... making it explode in their hands

"ARGH!" the soldier shouted in pain as he tried to go to the warning button.

"No, you don't." Peter whispered as he webbed up the soldier to the wall then knocked him out. "That should buy me some time. Carol how're you holding up?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Carol called out.

"Give me like five mi... AHHHH!"

"CAROL! You okay?!" Peter panicked

"Yea... I'm... fine." He heard Carol say, although her voice sounded lower and more needy "Give me five minutes." And with that, she shut off her com

"Carol? CAROL?!" Peter shouted into his com-link as he finished unchaining the prisoners he began to lead them outside. "Okay, stay low."

"Thank you Spider-Man." The prisoners thanked the hero

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until we get out of here." Peter spoke

It took less than a minute for them all to get out, Peter leading them all to a place where the could be safe

"Okay. There's a plane that's coming to collect you. I've got to head back for my partner." Spider-Man reassured the women

"Go, beat them Spider-Man!" They smiled

Peter nodded before swinging back 'Hold on Carol.' Peter thought as he saw the Kree overpower Carol "Hey!" Peter shouted to grab their attention

"Spider-Man..." Carol panted punching a Kree in his face.

"I'm here!" He reassured, punching a Kree in the face

"Darn it! He HAD to show up!" He heard a Kree hiss

"We just needed three more minutes, maybe five, and she would be our bitch!" Another growled

"She isn't/ I'm not your BITCH!" Peter and Carol shouted getting a second wind

The duo fought the Kree together, while Carol managed to hold SOME of them off Peter was webbing up the others and using them as a make shift wrecking ball.

"Thanks." Carol smiled as they finished the last if them, Peter noticing she was hugging herself as she seemed to shake as if her blood was ice and her skin was flushed like she had sun burn

"Ms Marvel. CAROL?!" Peter grabbed her as she fell "Hold on, I'm getting you outta here."

"Pe...Peter..." Carol whispered

"Hold on Carol. You're gonna be okay." Peter reassured her. He was shocked when she pushed him to the floor and straddled him, pinning his arms down with her superior strength "Carol?! What's going on? What's wrong with you?" Peter asked

"It... It's the Kree. They made a device... makes the females desperate to breed." Carol panted "That... that's what they meant by 'me becoming their bitch'... I... I can only resist so long."

"Does that mean..." Peter came to the realization

"Yeah...I...I need...I need you!" Carol begged

Peter gulped. This... this was crazy!

"Carol, I..." Peter began to speak but was tongue kissed by Carol passionately.

"Hmm..." Carol moaned as she continued to kiss Peter

He fought her off as best he could, until she pulled apart and smiled "Please Peter... I... I love you." She whispered

"You...you love me?" Peter asked

"Yes...I love you." Carol answered again "It's not because of the device...I love you for real…. I... I want it to be you... so some bastard doesn't abuse or take advantage of me."

"Carol." He muttered, shocked by her sincerity. As much as he wanted to remain faithful to his family, Carol had bore her heart to him. He made his decision; he stroked her hair behind her ear and kissed her tenderly. "I think... there might be room for one more." Peter smiled as they broke the kiss

"Thank you..." Carol smiled as she began to trace down Peter's suit and imagined his muscles exposed in front of her, holding her, being with her.

He smiled, running his hands over her body imagining her soft yet muscular body he has honestly fantasied about a few times "Ready to make love?" Peter smiled

"With a Kree? No. You..." Carol commented as she leaned towards his face "Definitely..." She smiled as she began to kiss him.

* * *

*with the girls*

"Peter's been gone for a while." Gwen spoke in worry.

"No one ever said being in a relationship with a superhero would be easy." Natasha admitted

"Could be worse. We could be slaves." Jess commented

"Peter is fine." Julia smiled

Everyone smiled knowing that Peter would be fine. "Spider-Man to Home. Spider-Man to Home, is anyone there? Over." Peter's voice called through

"Hey bro what's going on? You stopping an invasion or getting down with Ms Marvel?" Kaine asked

"Kaine!" they all shouted except the children since they were in a different room.

"Er... a bit of both?" Peter muttered

"Oh god dammit!" Ben laughed while face-palming

"Really?" Gwen deadpanned

"The Kree hit her with an energy blast that basically made her go into crazy, aiming to make her a sex mad slave. I had to do something! Plus she said she loved me!" Peter argued back

"She did mention that to me once." Jess muttered

"Well, she's going to be living with us from now on." Peter spoke

"Another woman Peter?" Natasha asked

"What can I say: I must be a lady magnet?" Peter joked

"Thank goodness we're clones. It mustn't be as potent." Ben laughed

"I wouldn't say THAT..." Wanda flirted

"Just one more." Julia whispered with a smile, no one else hearing her

* * *

*In the realm of The Someone*

The Someone looked on at the universe where all of it was happening. It smiled as it saw the final pieces being put into place. The Clan was almost complete. It looked at the gravestone that lay at the center of the web and dusted it slightly. The Someone's thoughts were their own but all it did was smile.


	14. Marvelous Family

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 14: Marvelous Family  
**

* * *

Peter and Carol where laying in the middle of the destroyed Kree ship, naked and panting

"Wow...that was..." Carol panted

"Yeah...I'm just glad you can control your strength..." Peter laughed

"Ha, ha..." Carol laughed "I should've told you sooner..."

"Hey...We're together now." Peter smiled

"I guess." Carol muttered, hugging Peter as he had an arm wrapped around her

Peter smiled, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead

"You ever imagine being like this?" Peter asked

"You mean: You, me, naked on top of a Kree transport ship after beating the crap out of everyone?" Carol joked

"No... I meant, us cuddeling after sex." Peter smiled

"All the time..." Carol smiled as she looked at him with glistening eyes

"Really?" Peter asked

"Yeah..." Carol answered

"I have imagined being the greatest ever Hero, and you are my greatest rival for that." Carol admitted "But I can't stop myself from loving you, and I have imagined this."

"Well being honest here, I HAVE imagined being with you every now and then." Peter answered honestly

"Well, that's good to know..." Carol snuggled Peter.

"Yea." Peter nodded, holding her closer "We should get dressed."

"Yea." Carol nodded

The two lay there for a few minutes before Peter broke the silence

"Five more minutes?" Peter asked

"Yea." Carol nodded

*In Prison*

Tony had been tinkering in prison and being studious during his spare time, he observed the news. Well it was either News or Children's Programs and he was getting tired of watching The Magic Roundabout...although Dylan was his favorite. "Spider-Man, the web-slinging menace has accumulated a harem of spider based heroes and rumor has it that he's also killed world renowned hero Tony Stark to gain control over The Avengers!" J. Jonah Jameson ranted

"You know nothing Jameson." Tony whispered to himself

"I... I am sorry Peter, I was trying to help. I wish I could do something to help." Tony sighed

*Back in the Tower*

2May sighed as she got into the too tight cloths, she and her mothers and her little sister where going shopping to get new cloths

"You ready?" Anya asked

"Yea, let's go." May nodded

The two teenage Spider's walkes into the living room where May's mothers where waiting, Leah being with them after having a bath and borrowinng some of her brother's clothing for the day

"Everyone ready for a shopping spree?" Gwen asked

"Not going!" Kaine and Ben called out.

"Come on...It'll be fun..." Elaine begged with Wanda

"No way. We know the horrors of clothes stores." Ben commented

Wanda indicated an idea by doing the Charlie Chaplin eyebrow trick, she walked over and whispered into Ben's ear "If you come, I'll get something NICE to wear..."

"Really?" Ben asked hopefully

"Of course." Wanda grinned "Pinkie swear!"

"I'm in!" Ben cheered

"Pervert..." Kaine shook his head

"Kaine..." Elaine whispered playfully "If you don't come I'll be all alone...and you won't see the suit I'll get."

"What suit?" Kaine asked

"I'll give you a hint: I'm wearing one right now..." Elaine smiled like a fox

"... you guys aren't leaving me behind." Kaine said quickly

Ben raised his eyebrow with a small smirk "Shut up." Kaine answered

"Didn't say a thing." Ben answered innocently

"Leah...what're you doing?" Jess asked

"Leaving a message for...daddy." Leah answered, then felt warm as she was now Peter's daughter

She put a handmade card on the table that had a hand drawn picture of Spider-Man and Spider-Woman holding Leah's hands with the other mothers in the background

"I'm sure he'll like it." Jess smiled as she and Leah held hands and followed the others to the shopping center.

*Where Peter and Carol were*

The two had finally gotten ready, dressed and getting ready to leave

"So...you feeling any better?" Peter asked

"Much...I guess that it wasn't a permanent thing." Carol smiled

"Yeah. Listen Carol...I guess it's kind of hard to fight the race that your powers originate from" Peter tried to sympathize with her

"I'm not ONE of them, it was hard fighting them this time." Carol snapped "They are conquerers! The problem is they wanted to make highbreeds... because I am so strong."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad." Peter apologized "We stopped them from taking the women."

"Yea." She nodded

"Look, when we get home, do you want ice cream?" Peter smirked

"Raspberry, strawberry swirl..." Carol giggled

"Okay, let's go." He smiled

As they traveled back to Avenger's Tower, Peter was thinking 'Man...Gwen, Natasha, Jess, Julia; and now Carol? I can't believe it...'

Who's next? Felicia Hardy?'

The two landed on the roof, walking into the building with small nervous smiles

"Well Me casa et, Su casa." Peter joked

"It's nice, I can't believe you have a harem Peter." Carol smiled "And you live in Avenger's Tower."

"Looks like I'm just a chick magnet?" Peter joked

"I'm just glad you're not like Tony. He had a different girl every other day." Carol gave a positive comment

"Yeah, well...Life's gotten interesting, to say the least...Huh, what's this?" Peter smiled then saw a child's drawing of: Peter, Jess and a girl, which made him smiled even more.

"What have you got there?" Carol asked

"Oh, a card from my adopted daughter Leah." Peter smiled, passing it to Carol "Jess and I are the ones offically adopting her, but shes all the girls daughter."

"She's lucky." Carol smiled

"Yeah, I've got two sons and two daughters...man...It's kind of crazy but at the same time..." Peter leaned on the counter with a grin "There isn't a word made to say how grateful and happy I am."

"I'm glad, you deserve it." Carol smiled, kissing him

"I promised you ice cream didn't I?" Peter asked

"That you did." Carol walked to the settee.

"What're you doing?" Peter asked

"Just getting comfy." Carol smiled

as she lay down on said sette in a way that emphiaised hr chest, constricted by that black leotard with the teasing yellow lightning bolt, and her legs, in those shinny black thigh high boots

"..." Peter just stared at her "You SURE that the Kree's device wore off?"

"Maybe you should have a look..." Carol teased as Peter's hands began to melt the ice cream.

"... want food play?" He joked since he had the ice cream in his hands

"Maybe..." Carol started to unzip her costume to expose her bra covered breasts "Someone likes the idea..."

Peter immediately thought 'Did she mean? the "Someone" Julia's on about?' before quickly understanding what she meant "Well then..." Peter grinned boyishly "Let's play..."

*with the girls, Kaine and Ben*

"I'm glad the girls let us ease up on the waiting around." Ben yawned as they were searching the shops

"I know." Kaine stretched "Those seats weren't doing any justice for my back."

"You're not a contortionist bro." Ben shook his head "Besides the seats were meant for EVERYONE..."

"Snooze, you lose." Kaine said simply

"You lazy ass." Ben chuckled as they girls came back

"Hey. You got what you want?" Ben asked

"And something more." Gwen smiled

"May I present the best dressed daughter here." Jess smiled as Leah had come from behind her to show her new outfit

Leah blushed, her hair now straight and flowing beautifully making it look like a stream. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white cardigen, a black knee length dress and a pair of black flat shoes

"You're a little blinder now aren't ya?" Kaine smiled picking her up

"Whoa!" Leah laughed

"Your dad's gonna wonder what happened to you, you do know that?" Ben grinned

"Huh?" Leah asked in confusion

"You look compleatly different." Ben explained

"In the good way." Kaine reassured her putting her back down

"I hope you're not using Peter's kids for weights Kaine." Elaine asked

"Nah. I've got other means." Kaine grinned

"We've still got some time before Peter's probably back from his mission. Who want's pizza?" Ben asked

"Ah no...This time: burgers." Kaine proclaimed

"Fine." Ben sighed

"Oh yea!" Leah cheered

"It's okay Benny." Wanda purred

*Back at Avenger's Tower*

Peter and Carol where laying on the sofa, 'sticky' in more ways than one

"Hmm...that was nice..." Carol purred

"How could something THAT cold make you hot?" Peter smiled

"I know right...? I think I've still got some ice cream on my breasts..." She smiled slyly

"I'm sure I got it ALL off Carol." Peter rubbed her right breast

She moaned softly at the touch, when they heard Benjy and Nicky tirdly come downstaires. In a fraction of a second Peter had formed a web-blanket around them, shielding them from view

Without saying anything Benjy and Nicky went to the kitchen and picked up some food. "Where is everyone?" Benjy asked rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

"I dunno...*yawn* what's that?" Nicky asked

Picking up the card that Leah had made. "I can't believe we have another sister." Benjy smiled

Nicky agreed but was a bit sad "Wish we were the oldest though."

"Why? What'd be different?" Benjy asked

"We could do IT." Nicky whispered

"IT?" Benjy asked

This immediately got Peter's attention but with the webbing around him and being THIS close to Carol...made it difficult.

"You know." Nicky tried to get Benjy to think

"Wait you mean...?" Benjy asked

'No, no, no! When did they learn THIS?! It was Kaine wasn't it?!' Peter thought

"Yeah...staying up past seven! It'd be awesome!" Nicky smiled

'Oh, thank you God!' Peter sighed with relief

"Yea it would!" Benjy grinned

Carol flouted inti the air, holding Peter close, and flew inti his room quickly as they grabbed their cloths on the way

"That was TOO close for comfort." Peter breathed heavy as he put his trousers on

"I know, exciting wasn't it." Carol smiled then giggled pulling up her suit

"You're crazy." Peter joked as he put his shirt on

"Be honest..." Carol teased

"Seriously, is that Kree weapon ACTUALLY worn off or not?" He scoffed

*where the girls and clones are*

"Hmm...this is great." Kaine filled the hole in his stomach

"Have to admit, you know some good burger places Kaine." Natasha smiled

"What d'you think Leah?" Jess asked

"It's brilliant!" She smiled with some of the sauce on her lips

"Here let me get that off you." Jess went into parental mode and began wiping off the excess sauce.

"Thanks... Mom." She smiled

"Any time." Jess smiled after being called "mom"

Ben examined his watch "Jeez look at the time." Ben showed his watch to Gwen

"We better get moving. Peter will probably be back soon." Gwen commented

"Or he's back already." Anya shrugged

*In Avenger's Tower*

"Well now we know that the weapon wore off." Peter sighed in relief 'not sure my libido could manage another round.'

"At least, it wasn't a complete loss." Carol commented

"Yeah: I almost had a heart attack when the boys were talking about their curfew." Peter wiped away a cold sweat

"So, should we go outside?" Carol asked

"So they can meet their new mother?" Peter smiled

"I guess so, but just...explain carefully. Last time this happened they got two aunts who're a bit more than "fun"." Peter air quoted

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Carol smiled

The two got up and left the room, Benjy and Nick happily eating

Hey boys." Peter waved

"Dad!" Benjy and Nicky called for joy then went to him "Is she a friend?"

"Yes... and.. er... another mom." Peter said nervously

"Another one?" They asked

Carol gave a nervous laugh "Err, yeah..."

"She seems nice." Benjy smiled

"How'd you know her?" Nicky asked

"She's a real old friend of mine." Peter smiled "She's also Jess' best friend."

"She doesn't look old." Benjy answered innocently

"No Benjy. There's a difference from "being old" to "an old friend"." Peter tired to explain

"If she's mama Jess's friend...Cool." Nicky smiled after thinking about what his dad said.

"Thank you." Carol smiled "And I am only aboit five to eight years older than your father."

"What difference does it make?" Nicky asked

"Not one." Peter smiled

"We're home!" Gwen called as the group walked in

"Moms!" Benjy and Nicky smiled

"Well look who's up." Natasha smiled

"Dad's home." Nicky pointed

"I can see. Hi Carol." Natasha acknowledged Ms Marvel

"Hi all." Carol waved

"Dad says she's another mom." Benjy told them

"Called it." Kaine grinned

"What d'you want a parade?" Ben shook his head


	15. An even BIGGER family

Sorry for the delay. Been busy with family stuff, real life stuff and other stories. Big lemon chapter for you here.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

* * *

 **A Web of Love: Rewoven**

 **Chapter 15: An even BIGGER family  
**

* * *

May yawned as she awoke, stretching 'Hmm...Another day, another family member.' May thought 'At this rate Dad'll be married to an Asgardian...' the thought as a joke. She stretched before getting dressed, her thoughts drifting to thoughts of her fellow Spider-Girl 'She is so...cute...' May blushed 'Maybe...she feels the same...? I mean... I have only had boyfriends before... maybe I should shake it up? And something... just seems to pull me to her.'

Anya walked past her door waving " Morning May." She waved

"Oh, Morning." May waved back before Anya froze, staring at May "What?" May asked, looking down... and realizing she was only in her underwear "AH! Sorry...It's just comfier for me." May quickly got her dressing gown on

'That was hot!' Anya thought holding back a nosebleed. "D-don't worry about it."

"Y... Yea... How about some breakfest?" May said, still blushing

"Yes, breakfast! Definitely, let's...let's go." Anya blushed and got her words flustered, the two teens nervously walked off to the kitchen

"Morning you two." Gwen smiled

"Hi, morning." May and Anya answered awkwardly

"What's wrong with you two?" Gwen asked

"Nothing!" They both said quickly

"Oh...'kay..." Gwen looked at them curiously

"So what's on the agenda?" Jess asked

"Not, sure...Where's Leah?" Natasha asked

"She's still asleep. She's loving sleeping in a bed instead of the floor." Jess answered "Plus yesterday WAS tiring."

"Yea." Gwen nodded

"I'm glad I've got some cloths of my own now." May nodded

"Yeah." Anya agreed 'Really. Nice. Clothes.' Her mind drifted off to the red and blue bikini May had asked her opinion on and gained a goofy grin on her face

"Anya, you okay?" May asked

"Huh, yeah...just...thinking about a cartoon." Anya lied

"What one?" Gwen asked

"Err...Looney Toons." Anya lied again

"Okay..." May answered

'She is a bad liar.' Gwen thought with a grin

"*Yawn* Morning all..." Peter yawned

"*Yawn*Morning dad...Man yawning's contagious." May commented

"You know: if people read or hear other people yawn they do it." Wanda added

"That's ridiculous." Carol disbelieved

"Oh yeah? *Fake yawn*" Wanda jested

"*Yawn*...Proves nothing." Carol yawned then quickly defended

"I'm telling you and the readers that it's psychologically true." Wanda crossed her arms.

"Readers?" Peter asked

"Don't worry about it " Ben said, covering his lovers mouth

"When did you get up?" Wanda asked

"Just now. Can't have you being crazy THIS early." Ben teased

"Meanie." She pouted, giggling as he kissed her neck and tickled her sides gently

"There's a couple things I gotta do first. I mean this family IS getting bigger." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"Like what?" Natasha asked

"Bills and food. I think we're REALLY eating into Tony's wallet here." Peter admitted

"He's a billionaire. We're good." Wanda brushed off "Imagine all the kitty cats and catapults we can get..." she imagined.

* * *

*Inside Wanda's mind*

"Now my feline companions we must overthrow the scourge that is canine!" A cat wearing a Roman centurion armor ordered his compatriots who all wore similar looking armor

"Hail Fluffykins!" they shouted as they loaded a shit-tonne of dynamite onto the catapults and flung it at the dog enemy

* * *

*Back in reality*

"Awesome..." She smiled. giggling crazily

"Okay...no more sugar for you." Ben looked at her with worry

"Awwww!" She pouted

Elaine stretched as she swayed into the kitchen "*Yawn* morning all..."

"*Yawn* Morning, what the...?" Natasha who had been up for hours yawned back

Wanda looked smug at Carol "Still doesn't prove anything." to which Wanda raised a "really" eyebrow look.

Peter smiled, hugging Carol from behind, and whispered "Calm down dear."

"Yeah, we got the WHOLE day to drive you crazy." Wanda jested

"Wanda..." Ben said with a stern voice

"What professor? Have I been a bad girl?" Wanda asked making Ben blush.

"Err...what?" they asked

"A moment please." Ben grabbed Wanda out of the room. About ten minutes later those with good hearing could hear moaning and grunting from a few rooms away

"That answers THAT question." Natasha deadpanned and glad that Anya and May were nowhere near where the sound.

"Where's Kaine. I thought he would be up by now." Peter asked

"Let's just say: one of us is nocturnal." Elaine smiled

"Okay." May nodded "How about we head out?" May asked with a small smile "It looks like it's gonna be pretty buisy here today."

"Yeah. But where to go, that's the question." Gwen pondered

"The cinema? We haven't gone there yet." May answered

"Cool. Peter, anything on at the cinema while you're looking over the taxes?" Gwen asked

"Hmm...yea... oh no." Peter gulped

"Whats wrong?" Jess asked

"Well... there is a film 'based' on me out..." Peter gulped

"Well how about that? How bad can it be?" Jess asked thinking it could be flattering.

"Its like that film from a few years ago... I think it was called... Owleman and Talon?"

"And..." Gwen asked

"It's not good." Peter cringed

"Let me have a look." Natasha walked over "Is that... a rubber suit? Wait... does that suit have NIPPLES?!" She gasped in disbelief

"Yes...and...*shudder* Yes." Peter cringed

"The codpiece doesn't leave much to the imagination." Jess saw it

Carol looked over and stated "Peter would probably rip that. Your too big."

"THANK YOU CAROL!" Peter snapped slightly since his daughter and her friend were there.

"... let's see it." Gwen grinned

"Oh come on!" Peter groaned as he began to bang his head on the table

"They don't do you justice." Gwen commented

"Hmm..." Kaine moaned "Afternoon."

"Where have YOU been?" Peter asked

"Sleeping..." Kaine answered yawning

"*Yawn*" Gwen yawned

"No, not again..." Carol moaned

"Proof! AH...!" Wanda's voice called out then went back into pleasure.

* * *

*later*

"Well that was..." Carol began a comment

"Interesting..." Gwen finished

"Urgh..." Peter groaned

"I thought it was HILARIOUS!" Anya giggled

"Of...course you would." Peter commented

May please tell your girlfriend that she has VERY unusual tastes in movies." Kaine asked

"She's/I'm not my/her girlfriend!" the two girls shouted

The two looked at each other before looking away from each other blushing "Me thinks the ladies doth protest too much." Natasha smirked

"Huh?" Peter asked

"Nothing." Natasha reassured Peter while walking back home

Up in the rafters of New York slunk a black costumed thief with flowing white hair, observing the family. "Well well well, if it isn't Spider." She grinned

* * *

*In another dimension*

"It seems there is one other, doesn't it?" Julia asked talking to The Someone.

The Someone just smiled and nodded and continued to tune its guitar only for a string to break. No feeling unfazed by this The Someone just wove a string that was the correct length and size and began to apply it to the musical instrument.

"Was it always a guitar? or was it something else?" Julia asked to which the Someone imitated a lyre or harp "Oh...another string instrument..." to which the Someone nodded again, then started playing the instrument

* * *

*back to 616- night*

May and Anya where getting dressed, the guest doing so in the bathroom, into their Spider-Girl costumes for a night of web slinging 'Okay, doing a reconnaissance with Anya/May. Should be alright, just gotta keep my head in the game and not get distracted by: her legs, her smile...the way she laughs...whoa, whoa, knock that out!' May and Anya thought about the other. The two walked out, all dressed, and meeting up with Peter in the main room

"Ready girls?" Peter asked, dressed in his white and black Future Foundation suit before pressing the spider made of hexagon's which swapped the black and white of the suit

"When did you get that?!" May asked

"Yeah it's totally kick-ass!" Anya smiled

"I got it when I became a member of the Future Foundation." Peter smiled

"Wow..." May was amazed "Well what're we waiting for?"

"Yeah, let's roll out!" Anya smiled

"Wrong franchise kid!" Wanda shouted out.

As they left Benjy and Nicky went to find their mother "Mom, what does "kick-ass" mean?" which left Natasha for lack of a better word "gobsmacked"

* * *

*time skip*

Peter and the girls swung through the city, stopping small muggings and other similar crimes when they heard alarms go off at the museum "First problem of the night. Okay stay back, if any escape you web them in place." Peter ordered

"Yes sir!" Anya smiled

"Sure thing." May agreed

The group landed, Peter sliding in slowly. Looking around, he saw Black Cat taking a large ruby 'Felicia...she never learns.' Peter thought as he lowered himself down using his webbing.

"So...pretty..." Black Cat smiled observing her prize.

"You DO look good in that Black Leather." Peter joked

"Hello Spider..." Black Cat said sultry "Trying to catch me in your web?"

"Trying to stop a crime." Peter stopped the flirting there

"Oh...where's the fun in that?"

"It's not about fun, it's about doing what's right." Perer replied, flipping down

"Too bad...We could've had fun." Felicia prepared for a fight. Peter leapt at her, aiming a kick at her face, but she backflipped away "Nice try." She winked, wrapping a whip around his leg and pulled him in close "Same old Spider, falling for the same trick." Felicia taunted

"Not the same Spider. I've learned a few things." Peter spun out of the whip and kicked her in the mid-rift.

"Oof! Cheater." Felicia joked

"I'm just getting started." Peter grinned, sprinting towards Felica. He didn't notice but he was moving twice as fast as normal, several a trail of images appearing behind him

"Wow... I didn't know he could move that fast." May gasped

"He isn't normally." Anya replied

Peter was running around Felica, making the wind pick up around her, before she lost her balance. She looked down and saw the webbing around her heeled feet "That's a new trick Peter. Been practicing?" Felicia asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peter smirked

"Yes I would." She grinned, using her claws to free herself before she jumped at him and wrapped her legs around his neck before flipping him by doing a backflip

"Now who's the cheater?" Peter joked

"I was just giving you want you want, I know you want to feel these sexy legs wrapped around you again." She flirted

Anya and May blushed after hearing that. "Felicia..." Peter growled a bit

"Come on, I know about you and those others..." Felicia smirked

"THAT'S what this is about?" Peter asked as he shot his web at her

"Be honest Spider. You miss me..." She flirted with a hint of lust in her voice "I WAS your first, and we have so much fun. I wasn't going to steal the ruby anyway, I was getting your attention! Do you really think I am stupid enough to set off the alarm?"

"No...No you're not THAT careless." Peter commented "You're always up for a bit of attention seeking when you're bored."

"Only when it is YOUR attention Spider." She winked

"That I've got no doubt on. But I'm already taken." Peter commented

"I know: two sons, two daughters, your brothers back from the dead...I know about them..." Felicia grinned

Peter felt anger rise within him and pinned her to the wall "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"You know I wouldn't hurt them, I wouldn't DREAM of it! And you know it." Felica glared lightly

"What DO you want Felicia?" Peter demanded

"What do YOU think I want?" Felicia asked before putting a kiss on Peter's lips

"Well... there's another mom." May deadpanned

"Give you any ideas..." Anya whispered and blushed

"Huh? What was that?" May asked

"Nothing!" Anya defended

"Come on, what did you say?" May asked

"It's nothing."

"Anya, you can tell me." May pouted

"I...I...can't tell you...It's embarrassing." Anya blushed

"Please?" May pouted

"I...like you..." Anya muttered

"What?" May blushed

"Ilikeyou!" Anya blurted it out.

Picking apart what Anya said May discovered what she said "You...like me?"

"Yea." Anya blushed

"Well... I like you to." May smiled with a small blush

"You...you do? I thought you it was unrequited." Anya said

May blushed "How long? Just asking?"

"How long have I liked you...a while..." Anya answered

"Same." May blushed

"Same." May blushed

"So how're we gonna play this?" Anya asked

"What d'you mean?" May asked

"I mean: are we going to be open about it or do hide it from your family?" Anya asked

"I don't think they would care too much." May shrugged

"Probably not. Seeing how much they're open about their relationship with your dad." Anya commented

"Yea, you're right." May nodded, puling her mask up to her nose so Anya could see her smile

"You've got a nice smile." Anya blushed

As the two girls edged closer Peter was releasing himself from Felicia's kiss "Miss that Spider..." Felicia sultry spoke

"You're...the second most insatiable woman I know..." Peter gasped

"Only the second?" She pouted

"Carol and Rogue are tied for first place." Peter grinned

"Oh...wait Rogue? She wasn't with you!" Felicia was shocked

"The X-Men called her away for a mission...She's gonna be REALLY glad to see me." Peter explained feeling a bit worried

"... foursome with me and them." Felicia challenged

"Really? You're coming home with me?" Peter asked

"You're taking in a lost kitty aren't you?" Felicia purred rubbing against his neck

"Felicia, you're not a cat." He deadpanned

"Says you..." Felicia teased "Are those two making out up there?" she asked

"Huh, what?" Peter asked as he saw Anya and his daughter kissing up in the rafters "Oh... fuck." Peter muttered in shock

"Seems that they're enjoying themselves." Felicia giggled

"Not when they're on the clock." Peter muttered "HEY!" he shouted

"Busted..." Anya and May shrunk back in guilt.

"No making out on patrol!" He snapped

"But you where!" Anya pouted

"That's different." Peter tried to explain

"How?" May asked

"She kissed me and I didn't have much say in it, while you two decided to just start kissing! If Cat and I where gonna screw then I'd be in the wrong here!" Peter replied

"You tell'em Spider..." Felicia smiled

"Stay outta this Felicia." Peter snapped back at her

"Hmmmmm... so forceful." She purred

Police sirens wailed as the four were still there "Oh, MAN! J.J.J.'S REALLY gonna have a field day with this. We gotta get outta here." Peter groaned "Looks like I've got no choice." He muttered, picking Felicia up bridal style and taking off webslinging with the two Spider-Girl's right behind him

"Whoa!" Felicia enjoyed the ride 'I can get used to this.' She thought

As they reached back to their home Rogue was there seeing what had changed in her absence "'Ah can't believe this little beauty belle is our Leah." She lifted her from the floor and spun her around her head like an plane but not letting go.

Leah blushed, but also laughed at Rogue's actions "Thanks Mahma." Leah grinned, mimicking Rogue's accent with the second word

"Awe..." Rogue smiled

"She's picking up our traits." Jess smiled 'Hopefully not the adult ones...*insert sweat-drop*'

"Yea, I'm teaching her to play the drumbs." Gwen grinned, spinning her drumbsticks

"It's really fun. Where have you been Mahma?" Leah asked almost sadly

"X-Men business. 'Ah'm sorry 'Ah haven't been here. But 'Ah'm here now." Anne-Marie smiled hugging her.

Leah smiled and hugged a her back as Benjy and Nick ran inside, Natasha following them I am going to have words with that girl when she get backs in." Natasha groaned

"Mama Rogue!" Benjy and Nicky smiled as hugged her

"Hey boys. How're you doing?" Rogue smiled

"What's wrong? Which girl are you talking about?" Gwen asked

"Anya. She's got some punishment coming her way." Natasha explained angrily

"What did she do?" Jess asked

"She said a bad word..." Benjy admitted

"And we asked what it meant." Nicky added

"Oh great." Carol groaned

"Pour Anya, she's gonna be dead." Jess sighed

"And just when she and MayDay where getting close." Gwen grinned

"Huh?" Carol and Rogue asked in confusion

"What didn't you know? Those two think we're blind to their little romance but we're not." Gwen smirked

"Wow." Carol gasped

"Really?" Rogue asked

"Yep." Jess nodded

Just then Felicia, Peter, May and Anya walked through the walkway that was in front of the double pane glass door causing everyone to look in their general direction "Whatever we did, is not our fault!" May defended

"Oh, ho, ho...you're in trouble young lady." Peter looked at her

"Not as much as Anya." Natasha glared at the Venom costumed Spider-Girl

"What did I do?!" Anya gasped

"You know what you did young lady! Off to your room!" Wanda shouted pointing to the main bedroom

"Wanda, she's not OUR kid..." Ben deadpanned

"Or any of ours." Julia chuckled

"AH! Don't do that!" Wanda jumped into Ben's arms like Scooby-Doo.

"I don't mind." Ben smirked

"Meanie." Wanda pouted

"Where have YOU been?" Gwen asked

"Just observing." Julia smiled

"You're blind." Rogue deadpanned

"I can see the future, remember?" Julia chuckled "I even showed you the future at one point."

"That...IS true...but why's Black Cat here?" Rogue answered

"I'm joining this "little" family you have here" Felicia smiled

"Really?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow

"Another mom, dad?" Benjy asked

"Err..." Peter gave no answer

"Oh your so cute." Felicia smiled "What're your names?"

"Benjy, Nicky." the boys gave their names

"You are both great names." Felicia smiled, taking her mask off "And who are you?"

"I'm... I'm Leah." The once homeless girl said nervously

"What a nice name. I'm Felicia." She smiled

"Okay, so is this the last girl or do we have to watch out for: Susan Storm and a Female Loki to drop in?" Wanda joked

"No, the web has been completed." Julia smiles "Although there ARE wolds where he got with them. And it was just one of them per world."

"Wait...I got who with the what now?" Peter asked in TOTAL confusion

"To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if Victor Von Doom got with them in an alternate dimension." Wanda continued

"Okay...on a different subject: Where's Kaine and Elaine?" Jess asked

o"Having..." Julia began but stopped "Having fun in their room. Should I bring my daughter around tomorrow?"

"I don't see the harm." Peter spoke

"Wait. Another sister?" Nicky asked

"Oh MAN! Can't we get BROTHERS soon?" Benjy moaned

"Who's your daughter?" Rogue asked

"Her name's Rachel, she ten. I had her with my ex-husband." Julia said sadly

"Ex-husband?" Gwen asked sadly

"He died." Julia sighed

"Oh...now I feel bad..." Nicky got depressed

"We're sorry." Benjy apologized

"You didn't know." Julia understood. "Its fine." She smiled sadly at them "And I shouldn't tell you two this but... I have a little secret."

"What's the secret?" Benjy grinned

"Yea, what is it?" Nick grinned

"You'll have a little brother in a year." She whispered

"Really?" they both whispered

Julia nodded "But you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise!" Benjy and Nicky agreed giggling at the thought of being older brothers.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Peter asked with a teasing smile

"Err, yeah. Come on Nicky. Goodnight everyone." Benjy waved goodnight with a smile

"Night all." Nicky smiled

"And go to sleep, no playing RPG's." Peter joked

"AWWWWWWW!" they both pouted

"Night Leah." Rogue smiled, kissing the girl's forehead

"Night Mahma." Leah smiled as she went off to bed.

"So...Who's up for some fun?" Felicia played

"Only till we spay you kitty cat." Wanda drew her katana out from her magic satchel

"No, sharp objects Wanda." Ben grabbed the weapon from her hand

"Oh..." Wanda pouted

Carol looked at Rogue and huffed, the two not having a very... good relationship ship since Rogue put her into a coma and drained her powers "So...I guess you're here now..." Carol stared at Rogue

"I was here before you Carol." Rogue stated

"Doesn't mean I'm still not keeping my eye on you." Carol glared at her.

Rogue just rolled her eyes, grabbed Carol then kissed her. Carol gasped, trying to pull back... but she eagerly kissed back after a few seconds

"This happen often around here?" Felicia asked

"Oh yeah." Peter grinned "You get used to it though. May, go to your room and Anya can't go with you."

"What?" May groaned

"Why?" Anya followed

"You know." Peter gave his best disapproving look.

"Oh..." the girls groaned

"What happened?" Gwen asked

"They got together." Peter explained

"On patrol?" Natasha asked to which Peter nodded "Oh..."

"Yeah, they're in trouble." Peter explained

"And now...we should probably get in on this." Felicia pointed at Anne-Marie and Carol still making out.

Peter sighed and nodded, knowing there was no way he could say no. Felicia grinned and put her mask back on "It frames my eyes." She winked, making Peter blush as he remembered how she lookes when she gave him a blowjob. She then ran, holding his hand, pulled Carol with her. Rogue was shocked when Carol was pulled away from her

"Hey!" she called, following

"Don't worry...We're gonna have a REALLY nice time..." Felicia smiled foxily

"I'm not gonna get any sleep to night." Peter moaned slightly from being felt by Rogue's hands around his abs 'Not that I'm complaining' The four entered their room, slamming the door closed

"... looks like we're in 'Tasha's room tonight." Gwen chuckled

* * *

*inside the bedroom*

 **LEMON WARNING!** **LEMON WARNING!** **LEMON WARNING!** **LEMON WARNING!** **LEMON WARNING!**

"Hmm..." Peter moaned as Felicia ran her fingers through his hair.

"I hope you can keep up Spider..." Felicia smiled

"I haven't had ANY playtime in the last few days..." Carol unzipped her clothes

"I haven't had it for WEEKS..." Rogue stared at her

"... here's hoping." He chuckled nervously

Peter switched lips from Felicia to Rogue where she hungrily accepted it. Felicia slid Peter's hand down her leather suit so she can feel flesh on flesh. She moaned softly as she felt his finger's rub her breasts lovingly. Carol meanwhile slid his pants down, grinning at seeing the hardness bulging in his boxers. Rogue moaned into the kiss she ans Peter where having as he massaged her ass 'Best life ever...' Peter thought as Rogue cupped his face

Felicia moaned lightly since her nipples were now being teased.

Carol removed his boxers to reveal Peter's throbbing member. Carol pulled down his foreskin and began to kiss it lightly then began to take it into her mouth. Carol moaned, bobing her head softly as she sucked at the head lovingly

Rogue broke the kiss and began kissing him all over his face "This... is amazing." Rogue panted

"I know." Felicia nodded, pulling back from Peter and kissing down his body

"Carol...I'm...I'm gonna..." Peter struggled to hold back but he released while Carol was still "massaging" his member

"Wow..." Felicia was amazed on how much he climaxed

"Hmm..." Carol smiled "I think it's time for the "main event"..."

"It has been a while since I've seen this." Felicia smiled, grasping Peter's cock and jacking it off

"This is fun to watch." Rogue smiled, unzipping her costume down to her pussy

"Yea." Carol nodded, suddenly gasping as Rogue reached back and slid a finger into her ass

"Naughty, naughty..." Rogue playfully teased

"Not as bad as you..." Carol moaned

Felicia lifted her legs around Peter and began to kiss him as she rubbed her pussy around Peter's cock. Peter ran his arms over her leather clad body, moaning as he slid into her pussy "Oh yes, I've missed this." Felicia moaned

"I have to." Peter moaned, massaging her leather clad ass as the white haired girl began to bounce on his lap

Rogue smiled as she had Carol roll onto her back, continuing to finger ass as she reached up to massage her lightning-bolt covered chest "Ah...ah..." Carol moaned as Rogue continued

"You like being fingered, while seeing the man we love fucking a different woman...?" Rogue teased whispering in her ear

"Fuck...how long has it been since we did this...?" Peter moaned

"Too long..." Felicia moaned

"Y... yes." Carol moaned, shuddering as she reached up and started grouping Rogue's breasts

"Come on Spider, fill my pussy!" Felicia moaned "Fuck this Kitty's pussy!'

Peter increased his speed, passionately kissing her as he released inside her pussy. "How's that...?" Peter joked

"Fucking...awesome..." Felicia kissed down his neck.

Peter pulled out slowly and lay Felicia down gently on the bed as he went over to Carol and Rogue who were still teasing each other "Looks like you're ready..." Peter caressed Carol's ass

"Ah...me next...?" Carol moaned in pleasure

"Why not me...?" Rogue asked while having her breasts kneaded

"Don't worry...I promise: it'll be worth it..." Peter smirked as he entered Carol's dripping pussy

"AH!" she moaned

"I can't wait." Rogue pouted, crawling over to Felicia and sitting on the white haired woman's face "Can you please?" She whispered in need, her pussy inches from Felicia's face "I can return the favour, 69?" Felicia smiled and began to lick Rogue's pink pussy making the mutant moan in pleasure, while Rogue herself began to lick Felicia's cum filled pussy.

Peter and Carol were still fucking "God, how're you THIS tight when we've fucked this many times..." Peter moaned

"Must be...ah...because...you're so...good...!" Carol moaned with the momentum

"Thanks." Peter moaned as he moved his hips faster "So are you."

Carol moaned, wrapping her legs around him, and asked "Please don't stop!"

"I'll try not to..." Peter moaned as he began to suckle on her breast

"AH!" Carol moaned happily

"R-Rogue..." Felicia moaned as the two of them finished their 69 session

"More...need more..." Rogue moaned lying on her back. Felicia went and stroked Rogue's now sensitive legs and waist. Felicia began to rub her own pussy against Rogue's making the mutant and cat burglar moan again. The two where in the scissoring position, grinding their pussy's together. Peter's cum dribbling out, adding more lube. And with the lack of touch, Rogue's entire body was super sensitive. Felicia had slid one of Rogue's legs out of her boot and costume, now kissing and licking her leg and toes as the two continued to grind against each other "Oh fuck!" Rogue moaned in pure ecstasy

"Your pussy's so wet..." Felicia teased

"Oh...Mahma..." Rogue continued giggling in places "So...tickly..."

"Carol...I'm gonna..." Peter began to reach his limit

"In me! In me!" Carol went faster but still had Peter inside of her.

"FUCK!" Peter groaned, filling her womb

"GOD YES PETER!" Carol screamed in pleasure

"CAT!" Rogue screamed, cumming against the leather clad cat burger

Peter pulled himself out of Carol's pussy, unfortunately his cock was flaccid. 'Come on, come on...You promised Rogue!' He began to jack off to get hard again while seeing Rogue and Felicia still in tribadism.

"So...Good..." Carol moaned pleasurably

"Peter..." Rogue asked with a flustered face

"Hey...hey I'm here..." Peter smiled with a now erect cock

"Kept your promise, hey Spider..." Felicia smiled

"I want you to enjoy this." Peter smiled as he kissed Rogue tenderly which maintained his hardness.

Rogue shuddered on the bed, loving the feeling of pleasure the simplest touch provided. Peter positioned himself over Rogue's pussy and inserted himself into her; obviously climaxing three times, once from a blowjob and twice from intercourse, had made him sensitive, but Rogue had been busy with her pussy with Felicia and Carol. "Oh Gahd! I've missed you!" Rogue moaned happily hugging Peter

"Me or junior?" Peter joked as he increased his speed.

"Y-you..." Rogue answered tongue kissing with Peter. Peter smiled, kissing her back as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her Meanwhile Felicia and Carol crawled down, licking at Rogue's ass and Peter's cock as it slid out of Rogue respectively

"'Ah...'Ah don't want...to go without you...THIS long..again!" Rogue gasped as her hair was now wet with sweat.

"Didn't Remy try and...hit on you...while you were there?" Peter asked as he kissed on her neck

"Tried...failed...my pussy's...yours!" Anne-Marie explained between the pleasure.

'Fuck, if this keeps up...' Peter thought "Anne...I'm..."

"Don't pull out. I wanna see stars..." Rogue smiled

"Argh!" Peter came inside of Rogue making her see those stars, she had run out of energy and fell asleep. 'Note to self: take Viagra next time...' He joked

"Peter...Peter...where are you?" Rogue muttered in her sleep

"I'm here. I'm here." Peter smiled kissing her. She smiled in her sleep, curling up at his side

 **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!** **LEMON END!**

* * *

*in a different part of the house*

"Whoa...you were...hmm..." Elaine smiled

"You were better." Kaine smiled

"Kaine...you ever regret what we did?" Elaine asked

"Kind of a weird question..." Kaine answered "but no. No I don't regret what we do."

"That's not...entirely what I meant..." Elaine snuggled close to him.

"Listen: we wear protection, you're on the pill...You don't mean: you regret meetin me, do you?" Kaine asked thinking of the obvious answers

"No! No I don't regret us hook in up...I mean: the bad things." Elaine asked

"You mean both of us doing what we did in our lives? Yeah, every day. Still if I didn't do what I did, I'd never have met you." Kaine answered kissing Elaine

"I love you." Elaine snuggled into him.

"I love you to." He said with a rare smile

* * *

*elsewhere... again*

"Wahooo! That was fan-fucking-tastic!" Wanda laughed lightly as she lay next to Ben

"Yea." He nodded in agreement, holding his fellow blonde close

"I need to think of something awesome for Grey and Ghost for hooking me up with you." Wanda thought aloud

"No thanks necessary Wanda, you two are some of my fave characters ever and I thought you'd be awesome together." Grey replied

"Oh you flatterer." Wanda giggled

"Speak for yourself Grey. Wanda, do me a solid will ya?" Ghost answered

"Yeah what?" Wanda asked

"Make sure if you DO have kids at the end, don't name the little douchey one after me." Ghost asked

"No promises." Wanda laughed

"Damn it..." Ghost deadpanned

"You know... for most people crazy is crazy. But for you... it's strangely sexy." Ben smiled.

"I think the Internet agrees with you." Wanda giggled

"Just ask anyone who's seen Deadpool with Harley Quinn...*shudder* Oh...Harley." Ghost smiled

"Wait ME with Harley Quinn?!" Wanda shouted

"No, WADE with Harley...oh crap we've just created a fan service!" Ghost explained then shouted at the unintentional yet now unavoidable fan-storm.

"... it's also kinda awesome." Greu admits

"Oh yeah it is. But you're not the one who's got to draw it!" Ghost explained

"Let's just leave that to the people who read the story." Wanda called out

"Wait what?" Ben asked

"Nothing dear." She smiled, patting his chest

* * *

*elsewhere*

The rest of the harem, besides Julia who went home to her daughter, where laying in bed in their sleepwear "Natasha. You awake?" Gwen asked

"Yeah..." She replied

"Do you think one of us is pregnant?" Gwen asked innocently

"Why?" Natasha asked

"It's an innocent question." Gwen argued

"True. But why ask it?" Natasha looked at her lover's first.

"I'm just thinking, how many times have we ALL been with Peter?" Gwen pointed out "And not all those times we wore protection."

"Hmm... I'd say maybe." Natasha shrugged

"I'm kinda young for it." Gwen muttered

"Hey, it's fine. All of us will be there for you." Natasha assured

"Thanks." Gwen smiled

"There was a time when a hero, the Scarlet Witch, had a mental break down. She used her power to completely change realty so it as everyone's dream. And in that world, he was married to you and the two of you had a son." Natasha smiled

"Whoa...I feel sorry for her..." Gwen was astonished "Wait if she changed the world, how come you remember?"

"She eventually changed it back, whipped out 80% of the mutant population, and everyone remembers the way the world was."

"Jeez...how did everyone take it? Knowing about that dream reality?" Gwen asked concerned

"Everyone took it differently. Peter moved on, just glad he could have had the chance." Natasha shrugged "A lot of people hated Wand. And Wolverine remembered his entire life, before then he couldn't remember much beyond when he was experimented on."

"We'll make his dream a reality." Gwen spoke confidently following with a yawn

"*yawn* Yeah, night..." Natasha rolled over to sleep.

"Night." Gwen smiled, hugging Natasha close as she fell asleep

Beside them, Jess rubbed her stomach softly as she slept


End file.
